Histoire de famille
by EJedusor
Summary: Et Si Voldemort avait une fille?  Et si cette fille allait a Poudlard pour sa septième année?  Et si Hermione avait été adoptée?  Toute les réponse à ces questions se trouvent dans Histoire de Famille.  Touts les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.
1. Chapitre 1: La nouvelle

LA NOUVELLE

Je vais vous racontez mon histoire, pourquoi j'ai fait ma septième année à Poudlard la plus grande école de Sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne et comment j'ai retrouvé ma sœur jumelle que je n'avait pas revu depuis notre deuxième anniversaire.

C'était la folie sur la voie 9 ¾ de la gare King Cross, je voyais autour de moi beaucoup de personne se saluer. Etant nouvelle je ne m'attardais pas et montais dans le train.

Je trouvais un compartiment libre au bout d'un quart d'heure de recherche, je mis ma valise dans le filet prévu a cet effet et m'installais sur la banquette avec un livre a la main pour passer le temps.

Dix minutes plus tard, une personne me sortis de mon activité pour me demander si lui, (vu le son de sa voix c'était automatiquement un garçon) et ses amis pouvaient s'installés, je lui répondit que d'un simple hochement de tête pour ne pas retarder ma lecture.

Malheureusement pour moi, je ne pouvais pas la continuer car un garçon aux cheveux roux commença a me parler :

- Tu est nouvelle ? Me dit-il.

- Oui, pourquoi sa te regarde? lui dis-je

- Non c'est juste qu'on ne t'avais jamais vue auparavant; je me présente je suis Ron Weasley me dit-il avec un sourire .

Weasley se nom me disais quelque chose !

- Et je te présente Hermione Granger et mais t'a dût surement en entendre parler, lui c'est Harry Potter, et toi ?

Weasley, Potter et Granger ses noms m'étais maintenant très connu surtout Potter la poisse; dire que je me retrouve avec lui sa craint, enfin je décide quand même a me présenter; j ai été éduquer à la manière des Sang-Purs donc je le fis:

- Moi je me prénomme Elena Mcmillan.

- Je croyais que les Mcmillan n'avaient eu que des fille, me sortis d'un cout la Granger.

- Oui exact, mais je n'ai pas connu mon père mentis-je

- D'accord. fût sa seul réponse.

La conversation s'arrêta là et je pus reprendre mon activité; je vis que la Granger lisait un livre aussi , pendant que Potter et Weasley parlaient de quidditch, puff les garçons tous les mêmes.

Ce fût le calme pendant plus d'une heure jusqu'a ce que 4 personne firent irruption dans le wagon.

- Tiens voila nos bouffondor préférer. Je souris a l'entende de se surnom.

- Ouai, mais apparemment ils sont accompagnés Dray.

- Oui j'ai remarquer Blaise.

- T'es qui? me demanda sans politesse cette fille, qui apparemment n'avait pas peur de dire ce quelle pensait.

Je répondis tout simplement que je m'appelais Elena et tournais la tête pour qu'on me laisse tranquille, chose qui était peine perdu.

- Ba si tu dit pas ton nom de famille c'est que tu doit en avoir honte serait tu une Sang-de-Bourbe?

Alors la c'est la meilleure ! j'éclatais de rire.

- Hahaha! Non, loin de là ma chère, mais si tu tiens vraiment à savoir mon nom, il te faudra attendre le festin.

La conversation s'arrêta ici en ce qui me concerne, mais pas pour les Griffondor.

Après une demi heure de menaces et d'insultes envers les Griffondor, ils disparurent, mes camarades de voyage reprirent leurs activités comme si rien ne c'était passer, apparemment ils ont l'air d'avoir l'habitude. Enfin d'un côté tout le monde sait que la rivalité entre Serpentard et Griffon or a toujours existée.

Il restait une encore plus de trois à quatre heures de voyage, je décidais donc de continuer ma lecture mais malheureusement pour moi, je fût interrompu pour la troisième fois.

- C'est quoi le livre que tu lis si se n'ait pas indiscret, me demanda Granger.

- Un livre sur les différents type de magie et si cela ne te dérange pas j'aimerais bien ne plus être interrompu pour finir ma lecture.

- Sans problème excuse-moi, me dit-elle.

Je ne lui répondis pas car je m'étais replongée dans mon livre.

Enfin nous arrivons à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, la nuit commençait à tombée, je n'aurais jamais penser que le trajet se serait passer aussi vite, il faut dire qu'il y a eu un peu d'action.

Je descendis du train avec ma valise en main, un garde vint me voir pour me dire où la déposer, il a dût remarquer que je semblais un peu perdu.

- Veuillez déposez votre valise sur la diligence à l'entrée de la gare, elle sera directement déposer dans votre dortoir, me dit- il.

Je ne cherchais même pas à lui répondre et partie faire se qu'il m'avait expliquer. En tout cas une chose est sûr je sent que mon année a Poudlard ne vas pas être si terrible que je ne le pensais. Mais la seule chose que j'attend avec impatience, c'est la répartition, en ne souhaitant qu'une seule et unique chose c'est que je sois transférer dans la plus grande et la meilleure maison, celle de Salazar Serpentard.

Pourquoi? C'est Simple. Je suis Elena Mcmillan Jédusor. Et oui, je suis la fille de Lord Voldemort et fière de l'être. Quoi? Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Alors excusez-moi de mon impolitesse mais je ne vous dirais rien de plus pour le moment, vous en saurez plus en lisant mon histoire.


	2. Chapitre 2: La répartition

Chapitre 2: La répartition

Une fois ma valise déposer, je suivais touts les autres élèves qui se dirigèrent vers des diligences tirés par des sombrals enfin je crois !

Mais au moment où je m'apprêtais à monter dans l'une d'entre elle, une femme vint me voir:

- Excusée- moi, vous êtes bien Miss Mcmillan? Me demande-t-elle.

- Oui c'est bien moi puis-je savoir pourquoi? Fût ma réponse.

- Je suis le professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard, étant nouvelle je vous demanderez de bien vouloir me suivre s'il vous plait.

- Très bien professeur.

Le professeur McGonagall m'emmena vers Poudlard dans une diligence qui se trouvais bien à part de celle des élèves. Pendant notre trajet elle m'expliqua comment fonctionnait Poudlard, comment se faisait la répartition et surtout les 4 maisons qu'il y avaient dans l'école, malheureusement pour elle je connaissais déjà tout cela . Ba oui, mes parents ont tous deux étudier à Poudlard et je suis quand même la descendante de Serpentard chose a ne pas oublier, donc Poudlard n'a aucun secret pour moi.

Après une demi heure de trajet nous arrivons enfin. Je me mit a contempler ce château qui sera mon foyer pendant une année. Nous rentrons dans le hall et nous nous arrêtons au niveau d'une grande porte en bois, je suppose que cette porte doit être l'entrée de la grande salle.

McGonagall refit pour la deuxième fois, pour moi en tout cas, le même speech qu'elle m'a dit dans la diligence aux premières année. Une fois fini la porte s'ouvre enfin, nous marchons jusqu'à l'estrade où nous attend le fameux choixpeau. Quelque temps après que le choixpeau est envoyer 10 élèves chez Poufsouffle, 15 à Serdaigle, 15 à Griffondor et 4 à Serpentard se fut mon tour:

- Elena Mcmillan Jédusor! s'exclama McGonagall.

J'hallucine ma chère mère a rajouter le nom de mon père, ba une chose est sûr maintenant tout le monde sais qui je suis.

J'entendit des murmure suite a l'appel de mon nom, des regard de haine venant de la table des Griffondors surtout venant de Potter, et des regards intrigués de la table des Serpentards, ba oui ils devaient pas s'attendre à ce que la fille de leur maitre, du moins pour certains, débarques à Poudlard, mais d'ailleurs je me pose même la question je suis sûr qu'ils ne savaient pas que j'exsistais. Il faudrait que je demande a mon paternel.

Je m'installa sur le tabouret et McGo me mit le choixpeau sur la tête enfin elle n'eu pas le temps car a peine qu'il m'est frôler il s'exclama haut et fort:

- SERPENTARD.

Je partie pour m'assoir a la table des serpents avec une très grande fierté, quand tout à coup un garçon blond s'approcha de moi; c'était celui du train.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de m'asseoir qu'il s 'arrêta à ma hauteur et se présenta:

- Salut, je suis Drago Malfoy, dis moi si je fais fausse route mais, ne serais tu pas par hasard la fille du Maitre?

- Si c'est bien moi pourquoi? Lui répondis- je

- Comme sa, viens donc te joindre a moi et ma bande, nous seront heureux de te compter parmi nous me répondit- il en un sourire.

Je le suivis jusqu'a sa bande et m'assis a ses côtés.

- Je tiens a m'excuser pour toute a l'heure dans le train, je ne pouvais pas savoir; je suis Pansy Parkinson.

- Je sais qui tu est enfin je sais qui vous êtes tous. Toi tu es Nott, toi c'est Flint, si je ne me trompe vous, vous êtes les sœurs Greengrass, toi c'est Zabini et les deux armoires a glace là-bas ce sont Crabbe et Goyle. Et bien sur, je dit tout cela avec le sourire.

- Bein dit donc t'as bien appris ta leçon me lança Zabini avec le sourire.

- Oui , plus que tu ne le croit lui répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Avant de manger le directeur fit un discours, une fois celui-ci terminé, il fit apparaitre le banquet.

Le repas se passa magnifiquement bien et je suis très vite acceptée de mes camarades, d'un côté normal! Mais bon juste les septième année osent me parler je crois que les plus jeunes sont terrifiés enfin je m'en fou d'une certaine manière sa m'arrange en espérant que j'arriverais à avoir le même titre que mon père quand il était à Poudlard, et oui sérieusement devenir la Princesse des Serpentard est une chose qui me tins très à cœur. Une bonne demi heure plus tard Dumbledore fit un autre discours, assez soulant je dois avouer, et il nous laissa partir enfin c'est-ce que je croyais.

A la sortie de la salle McGo m'appela pour me dire que le directeur voulait me voir et que je devais donc la suivre. Nous parcourûmes un grand couloir pendant un quart d'heure avant d'arriver devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur ,McGo lui dit le mot de passe qui pour moi ne voulais rien dire, ba oui quoi sa veux dire quoi M&M'S?.

Enfin je ne cherchais pas a comprendre et je me décidais a monter l'escalier, Dumbledore m'attendait derrière son bureau et me fit signe de m'asseoir.

- Je tenais a mettre les choses au clair avec vous Miss Jedusor, si jamais je remarque quelque chose qui est en rapport avec les mangemorts, la magie noire ou votre père c'est un entretien avec le ministre lui-même et une expulsion définitive qui vous attend, ai-je bien été clair?

- Très clair Mr le directeur puis-je disposé et rejoindre ma salle commune ?

- Oui allez-y et n'oubliez pas je vous ais à l'œil.

- Je n'oublis pas, ne vous inquiété pas lui dis-je avec un sourire qui apparemment le troubla.

Je sortis du bureau du directeur et partie direction la salle commune des Serpentards pour enfin me reposer de cette sacré Journée. Mais le problème est que je ne savais pas exactement ou elle se situait, je savais que c'était dans les cachot mais ou? Je n'en savait pas plus alors la c'est la misère!

Je descendit au cachot et une fois arriver là-bas, je vis un groupe devant un tableau. En m'approchant prudemment et baguette en main. Quoi on ne sait jamais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir non? En tout cas après quelque pas je me retrouvais à la auteur du groupe qui n'étais autre que Malfoy accompagné de Nott et Zabini.

- Nous t'attendons, me dit Malfoy.

- Car on s'avaient pas si tu savais ou se trouvait la salle commune, finissait Zabini.

- Merci les Garçons, c'est trop aimable de votre part, leur lançais-je gentiment.

Ils me sourirent tout les trois et Nott donna le mot de passe au tableau qui gardais l'entrée de la salle commune:

- Sang-Pur.

Le tableau s'ouvris et nous rentrions tous les quatre dans la salle réservée qu'aux élèves de Serpentard.


	3. Chapitre 3: Vérité et Révélation

Chapitre 3: Vérité et Révélation

Une fois rentrés dans la salle commune les gars me firent une visite mais vite fait, ils ont dit que je n'avaient pas besoin d'autant de détails vu que j'étais la fille d'un ancien Serpentard. Il était que 22h00 donc nous décidions de parler tous ensemble? Ensemble signifie Parkinson, les jumelles Greengrass, Flint, Nott, Zabini, Malfoy et Moi bien évidement. D'ailleurs nous avions décider de faire ce fameux jeu Actions ou Vérités pour apprendre à mieux ce connaître.

- Bon je commence! S'exclama Daphnée Greengrass. Alors; Pansy Action ou Vérité?

- Vérité, fût sa réponse.

- Est-tu encore vierge? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit Pansy mais elle était rouge de honte je pense.?

Il y eu quelque exclamation suite à cette vérité dévoilée, ba si ils jugent à chaque fois le jeu n'est pas prêt de finir.

- Bon a moi, dit Pansy. Eléna Action ou Vérité?

- Vérité ma chère.

- As-tu un copain?

Waouh la question qui tue, je m'attendais à pire que sa, vous direz Parkinson n'as pas l'air d'avoir Beaucoup de jugeotes.

- Sérieusement non je n'est pas de copain.

Daphné et sa sœur me demandèrent comment c'était possible car pour elle je suis dans la catégorie « Filles potables » donc cela n'étaient pas logique; je ne répondit rien si elles veulent le savoir elle auront juste à me posé la question kan sa sera leurs tours.

- Nott, Action ou Vérité? Lui demandais-je avec un petit sourire sadique.

- Je vais dire action même si j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Ok, alors est-ce que il y a une fille qui tu voudrais sortir dans l'école?

- Heu, ouai.

Bien la réponse reste plus qu'a savoir qui c'est mais sa, sa va être du gâteau.

- Eléna, Action ou Vérité? me demanda Nott.

- Vérité.

Et oui je sais encore mais bon les actions c'est pas mon truc imaginé qui risque de me demandé un truc qui pourrais me ridiculisé, non merci.

- Comment se fait-il qu'on ai jamais entendu parler de toi avant aujourd'hui?

En voilà une question intéressante.

- C'est simple mon père n'a apprit mon existence que depuis cet été, je ne l'avais jamais connu, ni entendu parler, faut dire que c'est pas le sujet préféré de ma mère; et c'est été ma mère m'a tout avouez et deux semaines après cette révélation, elle l'a contacté on c'est rencontré et il a décidé en commun accord avec ma mère de reprendre ses droits parentaux. Voilà vous savez maintenant mais bien sûr je vie toujours avec ma mère, vu que mon père n'a pas vraiment de logement.

- J'en demandais pas autant mais au moins maintenant on en sait un peu plus sur toi, me dit Nott.

- Ouai mais au moins c'est fait, lui dis-je. Bon encore à moi, alors Malfoy Action ou Vérité?

- Vérité, me dit-il avec un sourire que je trouvais d'ailleurs très charmeur.

- Bon pour moi c'est juste pour confirmé ce que je pense, mais es-tu Mangemort?

Il me regarda droit les yeux et me répondit:

- Oui, j'en suis un depuis l'année dernière exactement.

Je m'en doutais, je l'ai bien observer depuis que je suis arrivée et j'ai remarquée que des fois il se grattait l'avant bras gauche et rien que ce geste avis réveillé des soupçons pour ma part.

- Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit, surtout à moi, s'exclama Zabini.

- Il ne fallait que sa se sache Blaise, c'est pour sa que j'ai rien dit.

- Quoi? T'avais pas assez confiance en moi pour me le dire. Je suis quand même ton meilleur ami, non?

- Oui tu l'es, mais j'ai reçu l'ordre de ne rien dire, ce n'est pas une question de confiance.

- Pour moi si. Je vous laisse, je vais me coucher.

Blaise partit ce coucher, je pense que j'ai fais une bourde.

- Bon je crois qu'on va arrêter pour ce soir, en plus il commence à ce faire tard, sortit Flint.

Et il suivit Blaise. Les filles aussi partirent tout en nous souhaitant bonne nuit.

Je me retrouve donc toute seule avec Malfoy.

- Je suis désolé, j'avais pas penser qu'il aurait réagi comme sa, lui dis-je.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute t'as pas à t'excusée, Blaise est une personne qui s'emporte assez rapidement même pour des trucs banales.

- Ouai, mais si je n'aurais pas posée cette question rien de tout sa ne se serait passer.

- Oui surement qui sais?

- Et sinon, tu sais qui est cette fille qui plait à Nott?

- Tu veux jouer les marieuses? Me dit-il en rigolant.

- Oui et non, je suis juste curieuse, mais c'est vrai que si je peux aider je le ferais volontiers.

- Okay, ba je me fais la promesse de rien te dire si une fille me plait, je préfère encore me débrouillé tout seul.

- Tu m'étonne. Alors tu sais ou pas.

- J'ai un petit doute, tu vois Théo est le genre de gars qui est à fond sur ces cours, bon il sait s'amuser quand il le faut, donc je pense que la fille qui pourrai l'intéresser c'est miss-je-sais-tout, elle connait ses cours par cœur et passe son temps à la bibliothèque. Et puis de toi à moi, je l'ai grillé plusieurs fois en train de la regardé.

- Et sais qui Miss-je-sais-tout?

- C'est moi plaisant à dire, elle est à Griffondor, cette fille c'est Hermione Granger, me dit-il avec amertume.

- Comment il a put tomber amoureux d'elle?

- Je crois que c'est son tatouage qu'il lui plait surtout?

- Elle a un tatouage?

- Oui! Un serpent qui s'enroule sur un boule de cristal je crois, étonnant pour une Griffondor. Tu trouves pas?

- Assez je dois avouez.

- Il se fais tard, on devrais allez se coucher, le dortoir des filles est en haut a droite. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit et je te dit à demain.

- Merci, à toi aussi Malfoy, à demain.

Il partit direction les dortoirs, je montais moi aussi. Une fois que fus arrivée dans le dortoir les filles dormaient déjà. J'allais dans la salle de bain, me mettre en pyjama et me brosser les dents.

Une fois dans mon lit, je repensais à se que m'avait dit Malfoy. La description du tatouage de Granger ne m'était pas si inconnu que sa; et je doit avouez que cela me perturbais beaucoup. En tout cas une chose est sur cette année va être pleine de rebondissement, entre mes « nouveaux amis », Dumbledore qui m'a à l'œil et maintenant le mystère Granger. Je sent que je vais pas m'ennuyer cette année.

Une chose est sur ma priorité cette année sa va être Granger, il faut que je règle sa au plus vite.!


	4. Chapitre 4: Discussions et emploi du tem

Chapitre 4: Discussions et emploi du temps

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai à 6 heure, je partis prendre ma douche et descendis dans la salle commune qui était vide, je décidai donc d'allez dans la grande salle, même si le petit déjeuner fut servi qu'à 7H30.

Une fois arrivée dans la grande salle, je me sentis observer par le si peu de personne qu'il y avait.

Dumbeldore fut là, il me dévisagea, me lança un sourire et reprit son activité. Bizarre quand même notre directeur, les autres professeurs aussi me dévisagèrent et parlèrent entre eux; vous me dîtes c'est normal, vu que mon père sema la terreur en Grande-Bretagne, ils durent tous penser que j'étais comme lui, pas que cela me gênais mais ma mère ma toujours apprit de ne pas juger une personne par rapport à sa famille et surtout pas par rapport ses parents; mais apparemment moi on me mettais dans le même moule que mon père, sa craint quand même.

En regardant mieux je me rendis compte qu'un professeur ne me regardais pas de la même manière que les autres, je le demanderai aux autres qui c'est?

Et la dernière personne à me dévisagée et bien ce fut Hermione Granger, la personne qui risque de me poser le plus de problème ici. D'un côté j'avais pas l'impressions qu'elle soit au courant. Je lui lance un sourire un peu sympathique et partis m'asseoir à ma table. Une fois installer je sortis mon livre que je lisais dans le train, Les différentes magies qui existent sur terre. Il y en a beaucoup plus que l'on ne crois en faite, entre la magie Blanche, la magie Noire, qui d'ailleurs je connais par cœur aussi bien l'une que l'autre, et toutes les autres magies:

- celle des elfes

- celle des lutins

- et la dernière celle des générations

La magie des génération je connais il y en a dans ma famille maternelle, ma grand-mère me racontait qu'elle se transmettait de mère en fille. Ma mère l'a eu car elle est née jumelles, moi je ne l'aurais pas car je suis née seule et ma tante n'a pas eu de fille donc pour l'instant elle est éteinte. Le principe de cette magie veux que la fille qui donnera naissance à des jumelles leur transmettra la magie des générations. Ma grand-mère me racontait que cette magie avait plusieurs sens, il y aurait:

- la télépathie

- la voyance

- de ressentir le danger ( du moins que pour les personnes qu'on aime)

Qu'est que j'aurais aimer avoir ses pouvoir dans mon ancienne école, sa m'aurais bien servi surtout pour le dangers au moins j'aurais pu éviter de perdre des personnes qui m'étaient cher.

Trop plongée dans ma lecture je ne vis pas Granger s'approchée de moi.

- Bonjour, me dit-elle.

- Salut

- Je tenais a te dire c'est pas parce que t'es la fille de Voldemort que je te juge, je ne suis ni Ron, ni Harry.

- Merci, mais j'ai pas besoin de ta compassion, je m'étais préparer à ce que ça se passe comme ça.

- Oui, je me doute bien, mais tu parais bien sympathique comme fille c'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir.

- Merci c'est gentil, ba si on met les choses au clair c'est pas parce que tu es à Griffondor que je te méprise, toi aussi tu me parais bien sympathique malgré ce que j'ai pu entendre sur toi.

Je lui dis tout cela avec mon plus beau sourire, elle me sourit en retour.

- Je vais te laisser car les Serpentard ne vont pas tardés et si ils voient une sang impur ici, ils vont faire une crise, en tout cas sa ma fais plaisir de parler avec toi. Je vais souvent à la bibliothèque si jamais sa te dis.

- Oui pourquoi pas?

- Bonne journée et on se verra surement à des cours qu'on aura en commun bye.

-Merci à toi aussi.

Et elle retourna à sa table.

Cinq minute plus tard je vis toute la bande de Serpentard se dirigée vers moi, apparemment Zabini a pardonner à Malfoy car ils riaient ensemble.

- Salut Eléna, bien dormis? Prête pour ta première journée de cours, me demanda Malfoy

- Oui prête, et oui j'ai bien dormi et vous ?

- Superbe fut la réponse de Daphnée, Astoria et Pansy avec un sourire différents pour chacune d'entre elle.

- Moi se peux aller, me dis Marcus.

- Mal dormi pour ma part, me sortit Blaise.

Tu m'étonne il a dut se poser plein de questions hier, suite à la révélation de Drago. Ba oui faut bien que j'utilise leur Prénom quand même.

- Moi je crois que j'ai pas assez dormi, mais sa va le faire je suis bien réveillé maintenant, me dit Drago

- Ba c'est super alors, dites moi est-ce-que vous pouvez me dire qui c'est le professeur habillé tout en noir?

- Oui bien sur, c'est Severus Rogue, professeur de potion pourquoi? Me demanda Drago.

- Ho! Juste parce que c'est le seul qui m'est pas dévisagée quand je suis rentrée dans la salle toute à l'heure, lui répondis-je.

Drago s'approcha de moi et me dit dans un chuchotement:

- Normal, Miss Jédusor, c'est un mangemort.

Je comprend mieux maintenant.

- Et puis tu es à Serpentard donc automatiquement il ne peux que t'apprécier, tout le monde c'est Que Rogue fais des préférence et donne tout le temps raison au Serpentard et pas aux autres.

- D'accord je comprends mieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard le petit déjeuné apparut sur les tables, je regardais autour de moi, tout les élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Drago me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et me montrait Théodore de la tête. Pas de doute la fille qui doit faire battre son petit cœur c'est bien Hermione Granger et Drago ne m'avait pas menti pour le tatouages car j'en aperçus un bout. Pas de doute, je connais se tatouage, il va falloir que je parle avec elle et le plus vite serait le mieux.

- Dis moi Drago, y a une fille qui te plait a toi aussi?

Ma question le sortit de ses pensés

- Oui mais je ne te dirais rien ma belle, je suis assez grand pour me débrouillé tout seul.

- Je sais ça, c'est juste par curiosité, alors?

- Tu le seras bientôt ne t'inquiète pas.

Je fit semblant de bouder ce qui le fit rire.

- Joue pas à l'enfant Eléna, je te promet que tu sera la première au courant.

- C'est promis? Lui dis-je avec des étincelles dans les yeux.

- Promis princesse, parole de Malfoy.

On se sourit et on reprit chaqu'un notre activité. D'ailleurs on avaient tous un activité différentes:

- Flint parlait avec un gars dont j'ignorais le nom

- Les filles parlaient de fringue, maquillage, bijoux et de garçons.

- Blaise et Drago parlaient de Quidditch.

- Théo matait sans gène Hermione.

Et moi, je lisais toujours mon livre, et oui 800 pages sa ne se lis pas en deux jours.

Dix minutes plus tard nous recevions nos emploi du temps et là, chose surprenante de deux tables, dont la mienne, on entendit des Merde, des C'est pas possible ou encore c'est Injuste. Pour mieux comprendre je lis moi aussi mon emploi du temps et je remarquais que tout nos cours sans exceptions étaient en commun avec les Griffondor. Et bein la c'est sur l'année promet d'être passionnante.

Je regardais plus attentivement mon emploi du temps:

Lundi matin: 1H d'histoire de la magie avec le Professeur Binns, 1H de soins aux créatures magiques avec le professeur Hagrid et 2h de potion avec le professeur Rogue.

Lundi après-midi: 2H de métamorphose avec le professeur Mcgonagall et 1H de botanique avec le professeur Chourave.

Mardi matin: 2H de sortilèges avec le professeur Flitwick, 1H de divination avec le professeur Trelawnay et 1h de défense contre les force du mal avec le professeur ?

Tiens surprise là, y a pas de nom de prof pour cette matière.

Mardi après-midi: 1H de botanique, et 2h de social et vie futur* (* nouvelle matière) avec le professeur ?.

Mercredi matin: 2H de sport avec le professeur Bibine et 2H d'étude.

Mercredi après-midi: LIBRE

Jeudi matin: 2h de potion, et 2H de défense contre les force du mal.

Jeudi après-midi: 1H de sortilèges, 2H de divination et 1H de soin aux créatures magique.

Vendredi matin: 2H de métamorphose, 1H d'histoire de la magie et 1H de sortilège.

Vendredi après-midi: 1H de botanique, 1H de défense contre les forces du mal, 1H de sport et 1H de social et vie futur.

Samedi et Dimanche: LIBRE.

Ba encore heureux qu'on a le week-end de libre, bon par contre deux professeurs qu'on connaient pas, une nouvelle matière et du sport sa c'est un emploi du temps. Bon les horaires sa peux aller 8H30 à 12H30 le matin et de 13h30 à 17h30, bon c'est vrai 17H30 sa fait un peu tard, mais bon l'école n'est pas un soucis pour moi, je suis organisée et attentive donc c'est du gâteau.

Bon aller en route pour ma première journée de cour, en espérant que tout vas bien se passer!


	5. Chapitre 5: Première journée

Réponses aux reviews:

A tigrou; je te rassure moi non plus je sais pas où je m'en vais avec cette histoire mais j'espère que j'irais loin. J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à ta question et tes attentes.

Chapitre 5: Première journée

Alors là, pour une première journée on ne put rêver mieux, non mais sérieusement, Dumbeldore a été complètement fou, pourquoi? Et bien c'est très simple pour certains cours il eut décider qu'il se firent en binômes, je dis certains car la semaine ne fit que commencer et le seul cour du lundi ou on ne fut pas en binômes c'est histoire de la magie et soins aux créature magiques, mais passons. Jusque là rien d'alarmant, mais le plus grave ce fut que ces binômes furent pour notre part, un Griffondor et un Serpentard. Bon je ne me plaignis pas, je n'eus pas hériter du pire, pas comme certain de mes camarades. Je pensai que les plus à plaindre furent Théo, Blaise et Drago, vous auriez dut voir leurs têtes à chaque cours, ce fut assez hilarant. Tout cela commença en potion.

**FLASH BACK:**

On attendit tous dans les couloirs des cachots l'arriver du professeur Rogue, une fois qu'il fut arriver il nous dit:

- Restez tous au fond de la classe, je dois faire des binômes que vous garderez pour toute l'année, et je vous préviens d'avance que ces binômes seront mixte, quand je dit mixte c'est Griffondor et Serpentard et je tiens à signaler que si vous voulez vous plaindre, vous n'aurez cas aller voir le directeur.

Je peux vous dire que l'ambiance est devenu très tendu, j'espère juste une chose c'est que je ne tombe pas avec Potter car là c'est sûr il va y'avoir un meurtre. Bon je sais mon père veux tué Potter de ses mains mais il m'en voudra pas vu la situation, si? Enfin bon, Rogue prend sa liste de binôme et commence à appeler les élèves, en même temps il montre où nous devions nous installez.

- Parkinson avec Brown, Greengrass avec Patil, Thomas avec Flint, Finnigan avec Crabe, Bell avec Goyle, Weasley avec Nott, Londubat avec Zabini, Potter avec Malfoy et pour finir Granger avec Jédusor.

Tout le monde c'est plain tout en disant la poise ou sa craint, sauf moi et Granger, on a juste fais des tètes d'enterrement mais avec la discussion qu'on a eu ce matin c'était pas trop gênant.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**

D'ailleurs, je dus avouée que je m'entendis plutôt bien avec Hermione, bon je vous avoue, elle est un peu trop bornée côté cours pour en faire ma meilleure amie, mais elle fut sympa. On eut pas mal parler pendant le cour de potion, ce qui déplut à Rogue, mais il ne put rien dire, on fit notre travail sans problème et sans défauts pas comme certains. Mais sérieusement si quelqu'un nous entendîmes parler, cette personne aurait put croire qu'on se connaissaient depuis longtemps, car je dus avouée que notre discussion fut plus le genre de celle qu'on avait avec une amie.

**FLASH BACK:**

- Tu était où en cours avant d'arriver à Poudlard? Me demanda Hermione.

- A Salem Academy aux Etats-Unis, lui répondis-je.

- Ok, et comment ce fait-il que tu fasse ta septième année ici?

- Je voulais plus connaitre mon père et vu que les petites vacances je les passerais avec lui, ma mère en commun accord avec mon père on décider de m'inscrire à Poudlard.

- Mais c'est bizarre quand même, c'est pas pour te juger mais; vu que tu es la fille de Voldemort, sa m'étonne que Dumbeldore t'es accepté!

- Oui je sais bien, mais c'est ma ère qui a été le voir, je sais pas ce qu'elle lui a dit, mais il a accepté. Mais bon il m'a dit en début d'année qu'il m'avait à l'œil.

- D'accord et sinon tes première impression sur Poudlard?

- Rien de spécial pour l'instant mais tu pourrais me dire certaines choses toi?

- Oui bien sûr, ba comme tu a dus le remarquer, il y a une grande rivalité entre Serpentard et Griffondor.

- Non sans blague, lui dis-je en rigolant.

- Et oui, rigole-t-elle surtout entre le trio d'or donc c'est-à-dire Harry, Ron et moi et la bande à Malfoy.

- Aïe, la bande à Malfoy, je suppose que j'en fais partis pour vous?

- Ba oui je vais pas te le cacher, mais je te rassure c'est plus les garçons qui ont un problème avec eux, moi je n'ai rien contre eux c'est plutôt l'inverse.

- Pourquoi ça?

- Je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe je te rappel.

- Oui c'est vrai, j ai oublier. Mais sinon je peux te poser une question?

- Vas-y fais toi plaisir.

- Y-a-t-il un garçon qui t'intéresse dans l'école?

- Oui et toi?

- Je vais dire oui, et sais qui?

- Alors là si tu crois que je vais te dire tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil.

- D'accord ça va, d'abor tu me le dira bien un jour.

- Ha oui et pourquoi?

- On est amies non? Lui demandais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- La fille de Voldemort amie avec une sang impur, c'est bizarre sa! Me dit-elle avec un sourire

- Détrompe toi Hermione, je ne hais pas les sang impurs comme mon père, et je vais même t'avouer un secret ma meilleure amie était de sang impur.

- Pourquoi était?

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**.

Et oui plus tard, car ce fut la fin du cour.

Après le cour de potions, ce fut l'heure du déjeuner, donc je pus rejoindre comme l'avais dit Hermione la « Bande à Malfoy ». Le repas se passa dans le calme, enfin juste Blaise, Théo et Drago qui se plaignirent de leurs partenaires de potion. D'un côté je les compris, bon surtout pour Potter et Londubat, ba oui ce gars sérieusement il était pas très fufute je trouve, Weasley je peux pas dire il parait un peu niais mais la rivalité doit jouer beaucoup et pour Potter je pense que c'est juste parce que il veux tuer mon père que je l'aime pas. Par contre les filles ne se plaignent pas elles, elles nous ont même avouez qu'elles trouvaient Brown et Patil sympathiques. Bon suite à cette révélation elles reçurent des regards noir de la part des garçons mais moi je ne dis rien car je trouvais moi aussi ma partenaire sympathique.

Le repas ce termina et nous retournions tous dans les couloirs pour notre prochain cours qui fut métamorphose avec Mcgonagall. Le cours commença exactement comme le cours de potion et pas la peine de vous cachez que bizarrement les binômes et bien c'est les mêmes. Hermione et moi par contre n'avions pas parler du cours car au moindre bruit la vieille peau n'arrêtait pas de piquer sa crise.

Deux heures plus tard et déjà quelques devoirs à faire, nous filions directions les serres pour notre dernière heure de cour de la journée qui était botanique. Et la encore les binômes ne changeaient pas. Quelle journée pourrie pour mes camarades. En tout cas je pensais pas que Hermione reprendrais d'elle-même la discussion que nous avions du interrompre à cause de la fin du cour de potion.

FLASH BACK:

- Alors? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Alors quoi?

- Pourquoi as-tu utiliser le passer en parlant de ta meilleure amie?

- Ha ça? Ba c'est très simple, elle morte.

- Et comment si c'est pas indiscret?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire car je ne le sais pas moi-même. Et toi ta meilleure amie c'est qui?

- Une moldue, mais je ne la vois plus depuis que je sais que je suis une sorcière.

- Okay sa doit être dur de ne plus la voire?

- Oui mais qui sais, j'ai bien trouver des meilleurs amis en la personne d'Harry et de Ron.

- Ouai mais pas d'amie féminine sa doit pas être simple si tu veux parler de truc de fille, lui dis-je en riant.

- Oui c'est vrai mais peut être qu'un jours, j'en aurai une? Me dit-elle en me souriant.

- Oui surement.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**

**Donc voila pourquoi je me plain pas trop de ma journée, cette fille est super donc je n'ai rien à dire dessus. Tiens Drago viens me voir je sens que c'est pas bon signe.**

**- Tu peux m'expliquer? Me demanda-t-il.**

**- T'expliquer quoi?**

**- Ton manège avec Granger?**

**- Ecoute Drago, je n'ai aucun manège avec Granger, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles?**

**- C'est très simple princesse, vous avez pas arrêter de parler pendant toute la durée du cours de botanique.**

**- Oui c'est vrai, mais je vois pas où est le problème?**

**- Le problème? C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe, Eléna voilà le problème.**

**- Drago, je ne suis pas mon père, je ne méprises pas les sang impurs comme lui. Et puis pour ta gouverne mon ancienne meilleure amie était de sang impur et cela ne m'a pas empêcher d'aller à Serpentard la preuve, je suis avec toi.**

**- Et ton père? Il va penser quoi de tout sa, tu peux me le dire?**

**- Je m'en fou de ce que peux penser mon père Drago, je vis ma vie pas la sienne, et sérieusement tu regarderai au-delà du sang tu te rendrais compte que Hermione est superbe. Et puis si je lui parle c'est que j'ai assez confiance en elle.**

**- Tu ne la connais que depuis hier, comment tu peux lui faire confiance?**

**- Je le sens c'est tout.**

**- Bien, ba je te fais confiance alors.**

**- Merci et puis peut être que cela pourra permettre à Théo d'éviter de se baver dessus la prochaine fois, lui dis-je en riant.**

**- Ouai surement, j aurai pas dut te parler comme sa c'est pas de mon droit.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas je te comprend, mais la prochaine fois; viens me voir et calmement d'accord?**

**- Okay Princesse, me dit il avec un sourire, et si je peux me le permettre Miss Jédusor j'aimerais, pour me faire pardonner, vous faire visitez Poudlard?**

**- Mais volontiers Monsieur Malfoy.**

**Et Drago me fis visiter Poudlard jusqu'au repas, et après le repas nous étions tous partis dans la salle commune, nous discutions un peu et l'heure d'allez se coucher arriva.**

**Demain c'est Mardi, j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il va se passer et par pitié Merlin, faites que pour les binômes je sois tout le tout le temps avec Hermione.**


	6. Chapitre 6: Choc, révélation et deuxième

Chapitre 6: Choc, révélation et deuxième journée partie: 1

Mardi fut une journée mouvementé du moins pour moi. Nous commencions les cours avec deux heures de sortilèges; où là encore nous fûmes mit en binômes comme touts les autres cours. Pas trop à plaindre vu que mon binôme fut le même que d'habitude; et oui je fus encore avec Hermione.

Le cours de sortilège ne fut pas le pire, non le pire fut divination et défense contre les forces du mal.

Pourquoi me diriez-vous? Et bien c'est très simple en divination en gros la catastrophe, car cette folle qui nous servit de professeur a osez me dire que j'allais mourir de la main d'une personne qui met cher car je la trahirais. Comme si j'allais la croire la seule personne qui met cher pour le moment c'est ma mère.

Quoi? Vous croyiez peut être que j'allais dire mes parents? Faut pas rêver non plus je connais pas assez mon père pour dire qu'il m'ai cher, et je dis bien pour le moment car tout pourrais changer cette année. Mais bon, passons l'épisode divination. Je crois que le pire cours est; et restera pour moi défense contre les forces du mal.

**FLASH BACK:**

Nous rentrions dans la salle de cours de défense contre les forces du mal et la surprise ou choc quand je vis le professeur, sérieusement sa craint.

- Bonjour, je suis Bélinda Mcmillan et je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense, pour faire simple je vais vous demandez de vous mettre avec vos binômes que vous avez pour tout les autres cours, sa nous fera gagner du temps, merci.

Tout le monde s'exécuta, et moi je voulais me mettre dans le fond de la salle quand je vis Hermione s'asseoir à l'avant. Je me dirigeais vers elle et m'assis.

- Dis-tu préférais pas être dans le fond?

Elle se retourna vers le fond de la salle et répondit:

- Et être avec tout les serpentards, tu veux ma mort Eléna?

- Non, loin de là Hermione, c'est juste que je préférais être au fond pour ce cour-ci.

- Et pourquoi sa?

- Bah en faite c'est simple; je connais la prof et je veux être loin d'elle.

- Mais enfin Eléna explique moi pourquoi, je devrais risquer ma vie exactement?

Je ne pus répondre car je fus couper dans mon élan.

- Bon, maintenant installez vous? Je vais commencer le cours.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Cours très passionnant je doit avouez, mais ce qui ce passa ensuite fut plus passionnant du moins pour les dix personnes qui on entendu la conversation que j'ai eu avec notre cher professeur, bah oui c'est vrai sa j'ai rien fais du cours et je suis convoquer; sa c'est un mystère pour eux en tout cas; pas pour moi.

**FLASH BACK:**

- Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse de me voir ici je me trompe? Me dit-elle.

- Non tu ne te trompes pas pourquoi es-tu là et pas à Salem?

- La vie à Salem est dur sans toi ma puce.

- Oh maman arrête avec les « ma puce » sa craint je suis plus un bébé.

- Oui excuse moi, mais tu le resteras pour moi.

- Ouais passons, alors la vie est dur sans moi, mais la tu vas être prêt de mon père sa va pas être dur sa?

- Bah si, mais ici je suis en sécurité Dumbledore me la assurer.

- En sécurité? Maman qui te dit que mon cher père n'a pas des mangemorts dans cette école?

- Il ne les prend jamais si jeune; si?

- Je ne peut te le dire je n'ai jamais chercher a savoir.

- Bien. Alors comme sa tu as atterris a Serpentard.

- Oui, pas étonnant, tu connait mon caractère, et j'ai tout de mon père aussi donc c'est plus logique.

- Oui aussi, en espérant que tu finisses pas comme lui.

- Arrêtes avec sa maman, sa m'énerve. Bon je te laisse je vais manger et évite de crier sur tout les toit que tu es ma mère, je ne voudrais pas être la chouchoute du prof d'accord?

- Bien, et bien bonne journée miss Jédusor.

Je partis sans me retourné Jédusor est mon nom donc je mis suis habituer.

Quand je sortis de la salle je les vis la tous ensemble a me regarder pour je pense avoir plus d'info.

- Je pense que vous savez tout donc maintenant laissez moi tranquille et j'aimerais bien allez manger, dis-je en regardant Drago dans les yeux.

- Bien princesse, on y va? me répondit il en me tendant le bras.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Voila, ma mère a débarquer à Poudlard, vous compreniez maintenant pourquoi mardi fut pour moi la pire journée, en plus, plus le temps passe plus j'en apprend. Bah oui j'ai appris que Drago était un coureur de jupon, que Blaise et Marcus n'étaient pas mieux et que Pansy et les deux Greengrass étaient les pires commères que Poudlard n'avait jamais eut. Je sent que mon secret ne sera pas garder très longtemps.

Mais d'un côté sa m'arrange que ma mère soit là, comme sa je pourrais lui demander une petite explication pour une certaines personnes. J'espère juste que ma semaine ne me réserve pas d'autres surprise car je donne pas cher de ma vie dans cette école.

Là, je fus dans la salle commune entrain de lire mon livre, je trouvais que j'avais pas mal avancez et que cela allais continuez enfin c'est-ce que je croyais car je fus interrompu par un Drago Malfoy en rogne.

- Tu ose dire que t'es maudite, mais t'es pas la seule figure toi.

- Ha bon et qui d'autre que moi peut être maudit mon cher?

- Bah moi très chère.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Tu sais qu'on a une nouvelle matière cette année?

- Oui, Social et vie futur; et alors où est le rapport avec le faite que tu soit maudit.

- Il se trouve que la prof de ce cour; c'est ma mère.

- Pauvre Drago, tu ne pourras plus courir les filles à ta guise avec ta mère dans l'école en effet, j'avoue tu es maudit. Bienvenu au club.

- Pourquoi tu dis sa?

- Ça va, j'ai appris qui tu es, regarde moi pas comme sa.

- OK, mais de toute façon cette année j'ai décider de changer.

- Ha bon? T'as trouver une nouvelle proie?

- Oui et je vais même t'avouez que celle-ci je vais faire tout ce qu'il faut pour la garder.

- Bien. J'espère que tu me la présentera quand même?

- T'inquiète pas-tu sera la première à qui je la présentera, tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire.

La conversation s'arrêta la. Drago pris un magazine de Quiditch et commença à le lire donc je pus retourné à ma lecture je sens que cette après-midi va être mouvementé.


	7. Chapitre 7: Choc, révélation et deuxième

Chapitre 7: Choc, révélation et deuxième journée partie: 2.

Sérieusement, je ne pensais pas que Drago pouvait tant appréhender le cours avec sa mère. Il fut silencieux toute la matinée, il n'avait même pas répliqué à se que Potter lui avait dit, sa m'avait beaucoup étonner je dois l'avouer. Donc je me suis imaginée le pire, si Drago flippe de sa mère c'est qu'elle ne doit pas être commode, je me suis dis après tout je verrais bien par moi-même.

Cette confirmation, je ne tarderais pas de l'avoir car nous nous dirigeâmes justement au niveau de la salle de cette nouvelle matière.

La salle était très bien décorée, toute la décoration ressemblait à un foyer. Bon j'admets foyer très sang-pur, mais bon les seuls qui risques d'être dépaysés sont les sang-mêlé ou les nés moldus. On s'apprêtait à aller s'assoir mais on fut arrêter par un « Stop » assez sévère.

**FLASH BACK:**

- Bonjour à tous, je me présente, je suis Narcissa Malfoy et je suis votre professeur de vie social et futur. Ce cours vous apprendra la vie après l'école, je vous aiderais à trouvé l'orientation pour votre vie professionnel, et à gérer un foyer, un époux ou une épouse et bien sur des enfants.

Bah sérieusement à voir nos têtes on s'attendait à tous sauf à sa. Mais attendez sa veux dire que nos binômes vont être mixte, par pitié Merlin une seule et dernière faveur, qui tu veux sauf Potter et Weasley, à non Crabbe et Goyle aussi, je t'en remercie.

- Comme vous avez dut le comprendre les binômes seront alors mixte et c'est moi qui les fera. Donc pour commencer Mr Potter vous irez avec Miss Greengrass, Mr Weasley avec Miss Parkinson, Mr Zabini avec Miss Patil, Mr Londubat avec Miss Bulstrode, Mr Flint avec Miss Brown; Mr Nott avec Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy avec Miss Jédusor.

Il n'y eu aucune protestation et tout le monde s'assoient. Moi j'avais un grand sourire, ce que d'ailleurs Drago me fit remarquer.

- Je savais pas que d'être avec moi, sa te rendrais aussi heureuse. Me dit-il.

- C'est pas vraiment ça mon cher, c'est surtout que en faite j'ai rien à faire du coup pour mon projet Hermione/Théodore, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Ha ok, moi qui croyais que c'était pour moi, j'ai mal juger. Me sortit-il l'air penaud.

- Attend, je suis contente d'être avec toi aussi, je te rassure. Fut ma réponse avec un sourire encore plus grand.

IL allais me répondre quand on fut interrompu par un bruit sourd. Nous regardions d'où cela prévenait et nous vîmes sur notre table de cour deux bague.

-Pour ce cour, vous allez devoir pour toute l'année faire comme si vous étiez en couple, en couple marier. Donc c'est pour cela que vous avez deux alliance sur vos bureaux.

- Excusez-moi professeur, si j'ai bien compris dans toute l'école, on devra se comporter en couple.

- Exactement Miss Granger, vous avez bien compris je vais tout vous expliquer. En fait, vous serez noter sur votre parcours de vie sentimental, on ne vous demande pas non plus de vous embrassez et tout ce qui va avec. Juste de vivre votre quotidien ensemble, dans le quotidien inclus les repas, les devoirs, les sorties et les soirées et week-end-end. Avez-vous tous compris?

- Oui professeur. Fut la réponse de tout le monde.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**

Donc depuis se fameux cours, je suis devenue Mme Malfoy, ne me dit pas que Eléna Malfoy sa sonne bien ou je vous torture, y à déjà assez d'une personne qui me la dit, je veux pas en entendre plus. Qui m'a dit sa, bah Hermione. Je l'es rejoins à la bibliothèque pour faire nos devoir et là elle me sort sa.

**FLASH BACK:**

- Salut

- Salut Eléna ou devrais-je dire Madame Malfoy. Me dit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

- Eléna suffira sinon je t'appelle moi aussi par ton nom Madame Nott.

- Comme tu veux sa me dérange pas, estime toi heureuse t'aurais pus tomber sur Harry ou Ron, j'ose même pas imaginer la tête de ton père.

- Ta raison, mais attend, pourquoi sa te dérange pas d'être Madame Nott.

- OK je vais te dire un secret mais tu promet de rien dire?

- On je te le jure.

- J'ai un faible pour Théodore Nott depuis l'année dernière exactement.

- Bien et où est le mal?

- Moi à Griffondor, lui à Serpentard, voilà le mal.

-Non désolé j'en vois pas, ce ne son que des maison, après les sentiment son plus fort que ça.

- T'as raison, bon on arrête d'en parler.

-Pourquoi? T'as honte d'être amoureuse de lui? Lui demandais-je.

- Non juste que nos maris arrivent ma chère.

Je regardais dans la direction qu'elle me désignais et en effet nos chers époux arrivaient.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK. **

Vous savez quoi? Moi aussi je vais vous confiez un secret. Sa me dérange pas non plus d'être Madame Malfoy. Car j'avoue que Drago me plait beaucoup, dommage qu'il est une fille en vu car sinon j'aurai profiter de l'occasion.

Je continuai ma lecture quand tout à coup une idée ou plutôt une information me reviens a l'esprit. Je suis sa femme donc il me doit fidélité. Sa c'est super, bon j'annonce que Drago Malfoy est à moi et sera pour moi.


	8. Chapitre 8: Préfets en chef

Chapitre 8: Préfets en chef

Le mois de septembre était passé assez vite car nous étions déjà arrivés à la moitié du mois d'octobre. Les cours se asse très bien pour moi, mon amitié avec Hermione devenait de plus en plus intense; on se voit touts les soirs à la bibliothèque pour faire nos devoirs ensemble, bon c'est vrai que c'est pas comme au début et que Hermione est moins bavarde. Je la comprend vous feriez quoi vous si vous étiez la seule Griffondor entourer de Serpentards? La même chose c'est bien ce que je me disais.

Par exemple, ce soir elle a très peu parler encore une fois juste pour les devoirs enfin jusqu'à ce que Théo lui parle de son tatouage.

**FLASH BACK:**

- Vous avez compris vous, le sortilège d'animagus ? Nous demanda Théo.

- Oui ça va c'est même assez simple. Lui répondis-je.

- Y a certaines choses que je comprend pas mais ça va le faire, je suis pas plus bête qu'un autre. Fut la réponse de Drago.

- Et toi Granger?

- Et bien Nott, tu devrais savoir qu'une miss-je-sais-tout sais toujours tout faire. Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Il ne dit plus rien pendant de longues minutes, mais là il posa une question à la quelle personne ne s'attendait.

- Dis moi Granger, le tatouage que tu as dans le bas du dos sa signifie quoi? Car je t'avoue qu'il me choque un peu.

- Pour répondre a ta question, il signifie rien. C'est un tatouage que j'ai depuis que je suis née, et pourquoi te choque t-il?

- Bah c'est quand même un serpent que tu as? Et se qui me choque, enfin plus se qui m'intrigue c'est que Elena à le même que toi.

Drago ne put s'empêché de rajouter son grain de sel.

- Faites voir! Je suis sur que tu te trompe Théo. Dit-il.

Hermione et moi nous levons et montrons nos dos et une fois l'examinassions de nos tatouages terminer Drago repris la parole.

- Normalement dans le monde des sorciers quand deux sorciers on un tatouage identique sa veux dire qu'ils ont le même sang et qu'ils sont jumeaux. C'est bizarre car vous avez rien d'identique.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**

En effet cela peux paraitre bizarre mais moins pour moi. Je sais que Hermione, elle ne pourra pas s'empêcher d'aller vérifier à la bibliothèque. Moi je sus toute suite vers qui me tournée pour avoir des réponses au faites que nos tatouages soient identiques. Bien sûr vous devez bien vous doutez que cette personne à qui je vais en parler et bien c'était ma mère.

**FLASH BACK.**

Arrivée devant le bureau de ma mère, je me demandais comment j'allais aborder la discussion. Je frappa à la porte.

- Entrer.

- Bonjour, maman je peux te déranger quelques minutes? Lui demandai-je.

- Oui bien sûr, c'est au sujet de tes cours, de l'école?

- Non loin de là. Enfaite je me posais une question et je pense que toi seule ou mon père peux y répondre.

- Vas-y je t'écoute et je verrais bien ce que je peux faire pour toi.

- Ma question est simple, est-ce-que j'ai une sœur jumelle et soit franche avec moi.

- Oui. Fut sa seule réponse.

- Et où est-elle.

- Si tu me pose la question c'est que tu le sais?

- Oui j'avoue, mais j'ai quand même un doute, donc éclair moi. S'il te plaît!

- Tant que tu ne trouvera pas par toi-même je ne t'en dirai pas plus pour le moment.

- bien, je vais te laisser alors, bonne soirée.

- Merci, toi aussi et Eléna?

- Quoi?

- Fais en sorte que cette histoire, ne nuise pas à tes études.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je sais très bien faire le vide dans ma tête.

- Bien, dans ce cas au revoir.

- Au revoir.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**

Bon, c'est vrai j'avoue, je n'ais pas autant de doute que ça. Mais il y a quand même certaines choses à vérifier avant. Mais bon, je n'y pense pas pour l'instant car la grande horloge sonna sept heures, ce qui indiqua l'heure du déjeuner. A peine arriver à ma table, je sentis un regard sur moi.

- Quoi, j'ai un bouton sur le nez pour que tu me regardes commença Dray?

- Non princesse, juste que je me demandais où tu étais?

- Ha! J'étais partie voir ma mère. Chuchotais-je.

- Ok.

Nous continuions de parler quand Dumbledore demanda le silence.

- Puis-je avoir votre intensions s'il vous plaît? Merci bien. Je tenais juste à vous dire que le bal d'Halloween approche à grand pas. Donc pour l'organiser nous aurions besoin des préfets en chefs. Come vous le savez, ils sont élus selon leurs notes.

Donc pour cette année les préfets en chefs sont Miss Granger de Griffondor et Mr Malfoy de Serpentard. Bonne appétit à vous.

Alors là, j'imagine bien Hermione dire « je suis maudite », la pauvre je m'arrangerais pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien car mine de rien, elle fais surement partie des personnes qui me sont ou me seront cher.


	9. Chapitre 9: Arrangement et sous préfet e

Chapitre 9: Arrangement et sous préfet en chef.

Une fois le repas fini, Drago pris Théo par le bras et lui dit de le suivre, je sens que le pauvre Théodore risque d'être entrainé dans une sacrée histoire. Je verrais bien plus tard de toute façon, j'en serais plus toute à l'heure, il me suffira d'en parler à Drago. Je m'apprêtais à allée dans ma salle commune quand je fut tirée par le bras. J'étais sur le point de dire ce que je pensais à cette personne quand je me suis rendu compte que cette personne c'était Hemione, mais qu'Est-ce qu'elle a? On dirais une furie autant lui demander je risque rien d'abord; si il-y-a quelqu'un a craindre dans cette école c'est quand même moi; bah oui je suis la fille de Voldemort quand même!

- Heu Hermione ça va pas? 

- Non ça va pas du tout.

- Dis tu veux pas t'arrêter et m'expliquer?

- Non pas le temps, et les explication tu les auras chez le directeur.

- Pourquoi? Dis Moi enfin?

- Quand on sera là-bas.

Bon autant vous dire que pour lui sortir les verres du nez à celle-là c'est comme retirer la tétine à un bébé. Oui je connais les proverbes moldu et alors il me semble que ce n'est pas interdit, ou j'aurais put dire têtue come une mule si vous préférez; bon on va pas en faire toute une histoire je tiens à vous rappelez que j'ai la nouvelle préfète en chef qui m'emmène voir le directeur.

Nous étions devant la porte du bureau de notre cher directeur , qui d'ailleurs avait une conversation assez mouvementer.

- On a plus cas attendre. Dis-je à Hermione.

- Surement pas c'est Malfoy qui est là et c'est aussi avec lui que j'ai un truc à régler.

- Ok, bah on rentre.

- Ok.

_TOC, TOC._

-Oui, rentrez.

- Bonsoir monsieur le directeur, je suis désolée de vous dérangez mais j'aurais une objection….

- Je suppose que c'est votre cohabitation avec Mr Malfoy qui vous déplais, mais sachez que comme je disais à votre partenaire mon choix et fais et il est hors de question que je change d'avis.

- Là n'est pas le problème pour moi Monsieur.

Quoi? Ai-je bien entendu? Vivre avec Malfoy n'est pas un problème? Elle a péter un câble ma Gryffi préférer.

- Comment ça Miss Granger? 

- J'accepte sans aucun problème votre idée à une seule condition.

- Laquelle Miss Granger?

- Que Miss Jédusor cohabite avec nous bien sûr Malfoy peux aussi choisir quelqu'un comme ça on est quitte.

- J'accepte votre idée Mr Malfoy qui vivra avec vous de votre côté?

Je faisais signe à Drago de prendre Théo et Merlin merci je crois qu'il m'as comprise.

- Théodore Nott, monsieur.

- Très bien donc Miss Jédusor et Mr Nott vous êtes dès maintenant sous préfet en chef. Votre rôle sera d'aidé Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy. Maintenant allez préparés vos affaires vous quatre, dans une heure je veux vous voir dans la grande salle pour que vos directeurs de maison et moi-même, vous explique vos fonctions et on vous emmènera dans vos appartement priver. A toute suite jeunes gens.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de reparler à Hermione car celle-ci était déjà partie; elle a intérêt à me donner une explication quand même. Car je sais bien que si Dumbledor à accepter c'est pour elle, car j'ai bien vu le mépris qu'il a pour moi depuis le début de l'année. Il faudrait peut être que je lui prouve que je ne suis pas comme mon père pour qu'il me fasse un minimum confiance. Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Drago qui me pris par les épaules.

- Alors comme ça, toi et moi, allons pratiquement vivre ensemble, au moins une chose est sûr.

- Quoi?

- Bah pour les cours de ma mère sa sera beaucoup plus simple, car on vivra ensemble.

- Tout Comme Hermione et Théo.

- Pas faux princesse; d'ailleurs ça doit encore plus t'arranger toi cette situation. Tu pourras vraiment jouer les marieuse. Me dit-il en rigolant.

Je rigole avec lui.

- De quoi vous parlez? Nous demanda Théo.

-Drago se demandais pourquoi Hermione avait demander à ce que je vive avec elle et cet abruti me sort « ça se trouve elle a le béguin pour toi ».

- T'as vraiment que des connerie à dire Dray. Dit il en rigolant.

- Faut pas m'en vouloir j'essaye d'être drôle et sociable.

- Mon cher Drago tu as encore du travail, bon le gars allez vite préparer vos affaires car si le préfet et les sous préfets arrivent en retard ça va pas le faire. Dis-je.

Préparer mon sac fut assez rapide car j'avoue que je ne l'ais à peine défait.

Je sens que cette cohabitation vas pas être si terrible que ça.


	10. Chapitre 10: Cohabitation

Chapitre 10: Cohabitation.

Une fois mon sac fini, j'attendis les garçons dans la salle commune des serpentards, cinq minutes plus tard ils descendirent. Nous nous dirigions vers la grande salle, une fois arrivé à destination, nous nous installions à la table des serpentards. Dix minutes plus tard Hermione nous avait rejoins à notre table, on avait plus cas attendre le directeur et nos directeur de maison. D'ailleurs, les voilà.

- Re-Bonsoir jeunes gens, je vais être direct vos rôles sont les mêmes pour vous quatre, ce qui inclus les tours de gardes et vous que vous êtes quatre de préférence mixte, je vous laisse le choix des binômes, vous avez le droit de donner des points et d'en retirer mais attention n'en abuser pas d'abord vous serez surveiller de ce côté-là. Vous pouvez aussi donner des retenues mais avec motifs valables, elles seront validées par un professeur. Maintenant prenez vos sacs nous allons vous conduire à votre salle commune.

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait, nous étions en-train-de suivre nos professeurs silencieusement dans les couloirs déserts de l'école. Nous montions jusqu'au troisième étage et nous nous dirigions vers un tableau qui représentait trois serpent et un lion.

- Le tableau change en fonction des préfets en chef, normalement il y aurait du avoir un serpent et un lion mais vu que exceptionnellement cette année vous êtes quatre dont une gryffondor et trois serpentards le tableau vous représente. Nous raconta Mcgonagall.

- Nous vous laissons le choix du mot de passe, bonne soirée jeune gens. Fut les dernières paroles de Dumbledor.

Et les voilà partis touts les quatre, Rogue n'a pas sorti un mot, pas étonnant de sa part.

- Bon on prend quoi comme mot de passe, Sang-pur ça vous va? Dit Théo.

- Non sans façon, en plus je ne suis pas de sang-pur, Poudlard? Demanda Hermione.

- Trop banal. Fut la réponse de Drago.

- Bon alors je choisi, Nouvelle amitié ça vous va? Proposais-je.

- Ok pour moi. Répondit Théo.

- Moi aussi. Dit Hermione

- Pas de soucis pour moi princesse. Me dit Drago.

- Ok, donc Nouvelle amitié. Dis-je au tableau.

Le tableau s'ouvrit, et nous laissait en admiration devant notre salle commune, qui j'avoue est somptueuse. Une cheminé, trois grands canapés, une bibliothèque, une mini-cuisine et trois grandes portes. La porte centrale était l'entrée de la salle de bain, dans laquelle, il y avait une grande baignoire et une grande douche; il y avait aussi quatre lavabos avec les prénoms de chaqu'un d'entre nous inscrit.

Nous sortions de la salle de bain, et nous dirigions chaqu'un vers nos chambres celle des garçons à droite et la notre à gauche.

- Je propose qu'on déballe nos affaires et que après on se rejoigne pour instaurer des règle de vie. Proposa Hermione.

- OK. Fut nos réponses.

Hermione et moi nous dirigions vers notre chambre, en rentrant on pouvait plus rien faire tant la beauté de la pièce était magnifique, touts les meubles étaient blancs et les murs étaient d'un rose très pale, et là je dois avouez c'est bien une chambre de fille dans mes gouts donc j'adore et à voir le sourire d'Hermione sa lui plait aussi.

-Je prends le lit de gauche, si ça ne te dérange pas? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Non vas-y, d'abord je préfère celui de droite. Dis-je en rigolant.

-Merci.

-De rien, dit Hermione, je peux te posée une question?

- Oui vas-y.

- Pourquoi moi et soit franche je t'en pris.

- Tu ne vas pas rire.

- Loin de là cette idée mais je te rappelle que je suis la fille du seigneur des ténèbres.

- T'es loin d'être comme ton père, la preuve tu es en train de regarder des CD de musique moldu, et tu m'a même avouez que ta meilleure amie était une sang de bourbe.

- C'est vrai, e ne méprise pas les moldus, d'ailleurs j'adore beaucoup la musique qu'ils font, surtout certaines chansons que j'écoute sont françaises. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

- Je te le dirais ce soir car là, les garçons vont nous attendre.

- Ok, mais ce soir t'as pas le choix, tu devras tout me dire.

- Oui mais toi aussi alors?

- Ok.

Et elle sortie de la pièce comment ça moi aussi; ça se trouve elle a fait des recherche et elle est au courant ce qui serait bien possible. Je verrais ce soir.

Quand j'arrive dans notre salle commune les garçons étaient sur un fauteuil et Hermione préparait des boissons avec des gâteaux, en la voyant comme ça je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'on dirait ma mère. Un sourire se figea sur mon visage et je m'assis en face des garçons. Hermione nous rejoins deux minutes après avec un petit goûter.

- Bon vu qu'on est deux garçons, et deux filles, il nous faut des règles.

- D'accord avec toi. Lui dis-je en souriant.

- Ok et quoi comme règles Miss Granger?

- Tu viens d'en faire un « Drago », règle une être polis et courtois envers nous.

Règle deux ne pas se disputer pour la salle de bain le matin et le soir, donc pour cela je propose un planning. Et la troisième n'invité personne dans notre salle commune. Alors?

- Ok pour moi. Répondis-je.

- Pour moi aussi. Dit Drago.

- Pas de problème pour moi aussi. Rajouta Théo.

Moi je propose pour les binômes Hermione avec Théo et Drago avec moi ça vous comme ça.

- Ok princesse. Me dit Dray.

- Ok Miss; Fut la réponse de Théo.

-Okay Léna pas de soucis pour moi. Répondu Hermione.

- Bien, bon il est 23h30 donc au lit.

- Oui maman. Me disent-ils en cœur.

Les garçons partirent de leur côté et Hermione et moi du notre.

La nuit promet d'être longue car je sens qu'avec Hermione, on va pas mal parler.


	11. Chapitre 11: Les recherches et les doute

Chapitre 11: Les recherches et les doutes d'Hermione.

Nous étions dans notre chambre Hermione et moi, en train de ranger nos affaires, je décidais donc de reprendre la discussion qu'on avait commencée avant de rejoindre les garçons.

- Bon, tu es décidée enfin à me dire pourquoi tu m'as choisi moi et pas une gryffondor.

- Y a plein de raison, déjà t'es à serpentard donc sa me fais moins peur d'être seule avec « Drago ». Je t'apprécie beaucoup et je voudrais apprendre à bien te connaîtrE.

- Merci, c'est réciproque, mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas la véritable raison.

- Pas faux, en faite je pense que tu pourrais m'aider à faire quelque chose.

- Et quoi donc?

- A retrouver mes vrais parents. Mes parents m'ont appris cet été que j'ai été adoptée donc j'aimerais retrouver mes parents biologiques.

- Et comment peux-tu être sûr que je vais pouvoir t'aidée.

- Ton tatouage. Lee tien comme le mien sont identiques et j'ai fais des recherches à la bibliothèque le dessus, si deux sorcier ou sorcières ont un tatouage identique à un même endroit cela veux dire qu'il descende tout deux d'une grande famille de sorcier aux pouvoirs impressionnants ou qu'ils sont jumeaux.

- Et alors?

- Bah être jumelle ce n'est pas possible on se ressemble pas donc je pense que toi et moi on descend de la même famille.

- Ecoute Hermione, je suis d'accord avec toi, mais tu ne peux pas descendre de quelqu'un de ma famille mon père est fils unique et n'a pas de cousin vu qu'il a rendu son oncle coupable de ces propres crimes, et du côté de ma mère touts mes ancêtres sont morts ma mère est la dernière survivante.

- Ha ok, donc on ne peut pas être de la même famille, j'ai raisonné trop vite.

- Non tu as bien raisonné, tu as même été plus rapide que moi.

- Comment ça?

- Bah, je t'avoue que des que j'ai appris que tu avais un tatouage et sa description ça ma interpeler car c'était la même que le mien.

- Et?

- Ma mère est une grande sorcière qui est capable de faire changer dès la naissance l'apparence future d'une personne, mais ce changement reste à vie.

- Je t'en pris approfondis.

- En gros je sais par révélation de ma mère, et plus spécialement depuis aujourd'hui que j'ai une sœur, une sœur jumelle exactement.

- Donc toi et moi, on est….

- Sœur? Oui.

-Donc mes parents sont?

- Ta mère est Bélinda Mcmillan et ton père et là je suis désolée pour toi, c'est Tom Jédusor.

- Mon dieu, mon père c'est Voldemort? Harry va me haïr.

- Si il te déteste après tout ce que vous avez vécu sache qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Je peux te confier un secret alors?

- Bien sûr.

- Je préfère rattraper le temps perdu avec ma sœur et perdre mes amis que de perdre ma sœur une deuxième fois.

- Heureuse de l'apprendre petite sœur.

- C'est toi l'ainée?

- J'en sais rien faudra demander à maman pour ça. On peut la voir demain si tu veux?

- Elle sait que tu sais?

- Moi oui et elle m'a dit que j'aurais plus de détaille quand je serais sûr de mon raisonnement te concernant.

-Ok, bah on ira la voir demain, j'ai pleins de questions à posées.

- Tu m'étonne, bon au lit frangine, demain une grosse journée nous attend.

- Oui, une grosse journée en révélation.

J'éteignis la lumière et rabattit ma couverture sur moi. Puis j'entendis un bonne nuit Eléna auquel je répondis par un bonne nuit Hermione. Et je commençais à partir dans un sommeil profond.


	12. Chapitre 12: Prémonition et découverte p

Chapitre 12: Prémonition et découverte partie:1.

Ce matin je me suis réveillée en sueur, d'un côté avec le rêve que j'ai fais c'est compréhensible. Rêve cruel heureusement que c'est faux car là je maudirais mon père. A quel point? Au point de me ranger du côté de Potter. Mon rêve je ne le raconterais pas, il est trop douloureux pour moi.

Mais bon en tournant la tête j'aperçus le doux visage de ma chère sœur. Je souris et au même moment Hermione ouvrit les yeux et me sourit également.

- Bien dormi? Lui demandais-je.

-Comme un bébé et toi?

- Très mal.

- Pourquoi?

- Mauvais rêve, très mauvais rêve.

- Tu veux en parler?

- Non.

- Tu sais Léna, le mieux c'est de te confiée, je suis ta sœur t'as confiance en moi?

- Oui, pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Pour rien, donc raconte tu te sentiras mieux.

- Ok je te raconte.

**REVE D'ELENA:**

_J'étais dans ma chambre, au deuxième étage du manoir que mon père a réussit à acheter je ne sais comment. Je sortis de mon lit et partis dans ma salle de bain m'habillée._

_Une demi-heure plus tard j'étais prête, je descendis rejoindre mon père dans la salle à manger. Mais là contrairement à la semaine qui précédait ma rentrée une personne était là en plus: ma mère._

_- Assoie toi ma chérie, ton père voudrais te parlé._

_Je m'assis entre mes deux parents, enfin « entre » est un grand mot._

_- J'écoute!_

_- Moi, j'ai rien à te dire c'est plus ta mère qui le désire._

_- D'accord Tom, tu ne veux pas parlé, je vais le faire. Ton père m'a avouez certaines choses et je tenais à te mettre au courant._

_- Ok vas-y._

_- Alors. Ton père est au courant pour Hermione._

_- Tu la touche je te tue. Dis-je à mon père._

_- Et la deuxième va moins te plaire._

_- Vas-y._

_- Tu te rappelle de Chelsea?_

_- Maman c'était ma meilleure amie, je ne peux que me souvenir d'elle._

_- Ok, bien c'est un mangemorts qu'il a tuer, et non un stupide accident moldu._

**FIN DU REVE.**

- Voilà, fin de mon rêve.

- Tu pense qu'il pourrait être au courant pour moi?

- Je ne peux te dire, la seule qui pourra te répondre c'est Maman.

- Ok, bah on s'habille et on y va, c'est samedi aujourd'hui.

- Ok pas de problème pour moi, mais je te rappelle qu'il faut qu'on prépare le bal d'halloween.

- On le fera cet après-midi. D'abord les gars ce sont couchés tard, ils étaient encore dans la salle commune à quatre heure ce matin.

_- _Ok, bah direction salle de bain alors.

Je partie la première et Hermione y est allée après. Une heure à nous deux.

Nous nous dirigions vers les appartements privés de notre mère, on s'apprêtait à frapper quand on l'entendit parler.

- Je t'assure que tu te trompe.

- Je ne te crois pas, avoue.

- Comment t'as appris ça.

- Je me suis réveillé ce matin et là j'ai sentie qu'il y en avait deux.

- Oui, elles sont deux et alors?

- Et alors? Ca veut dire que j'ai deux filles Bélinda, deux.

- Je sais Tom. Je sais. Et si j'ai mis Hermione chez des moldus, c'étais pour la protégée.

- De qui de moi? Le seul truc que tu as réussis à faire, c'est de la faire devenir amie avec Potter donc, d'en faire mon ennemie.

- Je suis désolée.

- Tu préviendras les filles que je veux les voir toutes les deux aux vacances de Noël et tu viendras aussi il faudra qu'on parle tous ensemble.

- Bien Tom, je les convoque demain et je leur dirais.

- Bien au revoir Bélinda.

- Au revoir Tom.

Alors là, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau. Ca craint.

- Bon, je pense que je vais attendre demain en faite. Me dit Hermione.

- Comme tu veux. Lui répondis-je.

Nous décidons du coup de retournée dans notre salle commune. Je sens que la journée va être très longue.


	13. Chapitre 13: Prémonition et découverte p

Chapitre 13: Prémonition et découverte partie: 2.

Hermione et moi décidions donc de passer toute notre matinée à parler dans notre salle commune autant en profiter, on l'avait rien que pour nous, vu que les garçons n'étaient toujours pas réveillés. La discussion avait pour thème la conversation que nous avions entendue ce matin entre nos chers parents.

- Il avait l'air énervé non?

- Tu sais Hermione, je ne peux te répondre je connais notre père que depuis que je suis arrivée en Angleterre. Je ne l'ai jamais connu avant.

- Ok, mais pour si peux que tu le connais?

- Je pense qu'il était surtout énervé contre notre mère, surtout pour lui avoir caché qu'il avait deux fille et non une.

- Il est au courant depuis quand pour toi? Me demanda Hermione.

- Depuis le décès de Chelsea. Pourquoi?

- Donc en faite il apprend qu'il est père d'une fille dix-sept ans plus tard, et à deux ou trois mois d'intervalles, il apprend qu'il en a deux. Même pour le seigneur des ténèbres ça doit être un choc.

- Je ne peux te répondre mais je viens de penser à une chose?

- Laquelle?

- Comment vas-tu faire toi?

- Pour ces fameuses vacances?

- Bah oui Hermione! Tes parents vont pensés quoi de toute cette histoire?

- Notre mère, elle ira leur parler et tout s'arrangera.

- Si tu le dis? Bah t'en parlera à maman alors.

- Oui t'inquiète pas, et puis d'abord mes parents le prendrons assez bien car sinon ils ne m'auraient pas avouez que j'ai été adoptée.

- Pas faux et autre problème. Harry et Ron?

- Aïe! Eux; je n'y avais pas pensée, bah j'improviserais.

- Bah improvise mais vite car les vacances de noël c'est dans deux mois donc accélère ma cocotte.

Suite à ma remarque je vis Hermione réfléchir. J'espère qu'elle trouvera une solution sans perdre ses amis, mais bon ça ce n'est pas garantie. Car être la fille de Voldemort c'est pas du luxe. Oui c'est sûr vous êtes respecter par les sorciers qui travaillent pour lui ou qui le craigne. Mais les personnes comme Harry Potter ou Albus Dumbledor là, eux il ne le craigne pas. La preuve Hermione Granger ne serais jamais venue me parler, bon j 'avoue ce qui a dût la pousser à venir me parler ça doit être ce tatouage qu'on a en commun.

- Je reviens, je vais à la bibliothèque. Me dit Hermione.

- Ok, à toute à l'heure.

Hermione partie, je décidais donc de prendre les choses en mains de mon côté et partie voir ma mère, pour lui parler. Et faudrait aussi que j'écrive à mon cher paternel pour éviter qu'il y ait un scandale le fameux soir de noël. Ca serait le comble de voir dans la gazette des sorciers en titre principal: Scandale chez la famille Jédusor, le soir de noël. J'en ris rien que d'y pensée.

J'étais toujours dans mes pensées quand je remarquais que j'étais arrivée à destination. Je décidais donc de frapper à la porte.

- Entrez.

- Bonjour, maman.

- Ha Eléna comment vas-tu?

- Bien, merci et toi?

- Ca pourrait aller mieux.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien?

- Si, je suis juste un petit peu tracassée.

- Ha bon? Pourquoi?

- Pour rien de grave ma chérie ne t'inquiète pas.

- J'espère que tu ne te prends pas la tête par rapport à Hermione?

- Pardon?

- Ca va maman, je suis au courant et Hermione aussi.

- Bien ça va me faciliter la tâche.

- On est aussi au courant qu'il le sait.

- Comment ça?

- Bah on voulait te parler ce matin mais tu étais en pleine conversation avec notre père donc on a fait demi tour.

- Bien, je voudrais vous voir toutes les deux ce soir à 21H pour répondre à vos questions et organiser ses « merveilleuses vacances » qui arrivent.

- Bien, je passerais le mot à Hermione.

- Merci. Tu voulais autre chose?

- Non, ça peut attendre ce soir.

- A ce soir alors.

- Oui à ce soir.

Je partie les épaules plus légères. Maintenant direction la bibliothèque pour prévenir Hermione, sérieusement cette journée sera l'une des plus longue que j'aurais vécu de toute ma vie. Bah oui, l'une, ma vie n'est pas encore finie donc je suppose que j'en aurais des pires que celle-ci.


	14. Chapitre 14: Menaces et choc

Chapitre 14: Menaces et choc.

Je me dirigeais en direction de la bibliothèque quand je fus interpellée.

- Jédusor?

Je me retournais automatiquement et la je vis avec bonheur ou horreur le cher « ami » de mon cher père.

- Potter!

- Il faut que je te parle c'est important et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Me dit-il.

Il se prend pour qui lui pour me donner des ordres, je ne suis pas son chien. Mais bon je ne préfère même pas faire attention.

- Bah fais vite Potter, j'ai des choses plus importante à réglé. Lui répondis-je avec un sourire narquois.

- Je voudrais te parlé d'Hermione, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui à fais; mais je n'aime pas ça du tout. Donc je te mets en garde évite de l'approcher ou de lui parler car sinon ça va mal tourner pour toi.

-Alors écoute bien mon cher Potter, il me semble que d'une Hermione est assez grande pour réfléchir et se défendre toute seule; de deux je n'ai rien fais à Hermione et de trois tes menaces ne me font pas peur.

- C'est-ce-que tu dis mais je te fais pas confiance du tout car t'es la fille de Voldemort.

- Tu oublis chose, c'est que je ne suis pas mon père et loin de là, on ne t'a jamais appris de ne pas juger selon les apparences ou les noms. Donc avant de me juger renseigne toi et si t'as si peur pour Hermione; tu devrais régler ça avec elle et pas avec moi. C'est bon tu as fini je peux partir.

- Ouai vas-y pars mais ça n'empêche pas que je t'ai à l'œil.

Je ne lui réponds même pas et continue mon chemin vers la bibliothèque. Non mais je vous jure les gens aujourd'hui juge sans connaitre. Quoi? Comment ça c'est-ce-que je fais? Moi c'est normal je suis une Serpentarde et à Serpentard on juge avant et on apprend à connaitre après donc vous n'avez rien à dire là-dessus.

Me voici enfin devant la bibliothèque, j'ouvre la porte et là pas besoin de vous dire que la salle est complètement vide donc pour trouver Hermione ça va être du gâteau. D'ailleurs je la vois à notre table.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Hermione sursaute au son de ma voix.

- Eléna, tu m'as fais peur, vas-y je t'écoute.

- Déjà, il faut absolument que tu parle à Potter.

- Pourquoi donc?

- Je pense, qu'il pense, que je t'ai ensorceler ou un truc dans le genre.

- Ok mais peut être que je devrais éviter de lui dire qu'on est sœur?

- C'est toi qui vois, mais si tu ne veux pas qu'il finisse six pieds sous terre parle-lui vite.

- Pourquoi?

- Ses menaces ne vont pas me faire rire longtemps.

- Bien j'irais lui parler aujourd'hui à lui et Ron aussi.

- Bon et deuxième chose ce soir rendez-vous avec notre mère pour des explications et préparer nos cher vacances. Et faut penser…

- Au bal, oui je sais c'est pour ça que je suis venue ici. Et j'ai trouvé pleins d'idées reste plus à voir ça avec Nott et Malfoy.

- Bien frangine, on y va maintenant alors.

On sortie toutes les deux et nous prenions la route de nos appartements.

Arrivées à destination, on entendit la conversation que les garçons entretenaient. Pour vous dire à quel point les murs et les tableaux sont épais.

- Drago sérieusement tu ne peux pas lui demander de sortir avec toi, tu sais qui elle est?

- Oui Théo, je sais, et alors où est le problème?

- Le problème c'est toi! Tu ne tiens pas à ta vie?

- Si c'est une sang-pur. Donc je ne risque rien.

- Son père va te tuer.

- On verra bien, mais je lui demanderais quand même et toi?

- Quoi moi?

- Tu vas lui demander?

- Elle est à Gryffondor donc je préfère oublier.

- T'es grave mon cher ami.

- Je sais, grave d'être tombé amoureux d'une Gryffondor.

- Bah surtout pas n'importe laquelle, c'est quand même la « princesse » des lions.

Je croyais que c'était Hermione? Là je doute sérieusement donc tout bas je ne peux m'empêchée de demander à Hermione:

- C'est qui la princesse des lions.

- Bah c'est …. Moi. Me dit-elle.

Là je décide donc de reprendre la conversation des garçons.

- Mais bon Dray, tu fais pire que moi quand même.

- Ha bon et pourquoi?

-Toi t'es amoureux de la fille de ton maitre donc c'est pire.

- Si tu le dis, mais j'y peux rien elle me plait et je ne dirais pas amoureux non plus.

- Si tu le dis.

Alors là choc pour moi, Drago le béguin pour moi. Je n'aurais jamais pensée. Je pensais à un tas de choses, quand au moment où je repris mes esprits je vis trois têtes me dévisager.

- Désolé, je réfléchissais. Dis-Je.

- Bon, on passe l'absence d'esprit d'Eléna, j'ai trouvé des idées pour le bal d'Halloween. Enchaina Hermione.

- Bien, installons-nous et voyons ça. Fut la réponse de Théo.

Hermione et Théo partirent s'installés et Drago se dirigea vers moi.

- Tu es sûr que ça va princesse? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Avoue.

- Avouez quoi?

- Non rien.

Et il parti rejoindre les deux autre. Je lui emboitais le pas.

Bon je pense que la journée émotions, révélations et tout ce qui va avec c'est aujourd'hui.

Merlin faites que cette journée passe vite.


	15. Chapitre 15: Vérité aux amis

Chapitre 15: Vérité aux amis.

Nous étions dans notre salle commune en train de parler du bal d'Halloween, j'avoue ne pas avoir trop participée à la conversation car je suis toujours perturbée parce que je viens d'apprendre. Mais bon passons.

Nous nous sommes mit d'accord sur les couleurs orange, noir, rouge et blanc cassé; Les élèves devront automatiquement être déguisés et accompagnés.

-J'emmènerais le dossier à Dumbledore. Nous dit Hermione.

- Ok pas de soucis. Répondit Drago.

- Bon, on peut aller manger maintenant j'ai faim moi. Rajouta Théo.

- Oui, on y va moi aussi j'ai faim. Répondis-je.

Nous sortions en même temps de notre salle commune, et nous nous dirigions vers la grande salle. Arrivés à destination je me permis de rappeler à Hermione de parler à Potter. Elle me dit qu'elle le fera dans les minutes qui suivront. Je la vis se dirigée vers la table des Gryffondor j'espère pour elle que tout vas bien ce passer.

_**POINT DE VUE HERMIONE.**_

Je me dirigeais vers Ron et Harry pour leur parler d'Eléna, j'ai peur de leur réaction mais ce sont mes amis, ils devraient accepter sans problème. Quoi que le faite que Eléna soit la fille de Voldemort ça bloque. Alors imaginer quand je leur dirais que je suis aussi sa fille, là j'ai peur, je suis aussi lâche que les Serpentards. Bon Hermione prend ton courage à deux mains et va leurs parlers. Je décide même de m'asseoir en face d'eux, et d'Eléna pour me donner du courage.

- Salut les garçons, bien dormi?

- Bien et toi? Me répondit Harry.

- Bien merci.

- Alors tes appartements? Me demanda Ron.

- Ils sont bien, même je dirais mieux ils sont superbes.

- C'est cool, dit Hermione je peux te poser une question? Me dit Harry.

- Oui bien sûr.

- Pourquoi tu fréquente Jédusor dois-je te rappeler que c'est la fille de Voldemort?

- Non Harry je le sais ça, mais Eléna n'est pas comme son père loin de là. Elle a des idées et des principes totalement différent de son père, et si tu apprenais à la connaitre tu t'en rendrais compte toi-même.

- Si tu le dis, mais c'est plus fort que moi. C'est sa fille et ça ne change rien.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Harry. Tu te souviens ce que je vous ai dit en début d'année?

- Que tu avais été adoptée? Répondit Ron.

- Oui, bah imaginer que mes parents peuvent être n'importe qui. Ca ce trouve je suis peut être la sœur de Nott ou de Malfoy et ça changerais rien? Si?

- Non, bien sûr. Peut importe ta famille tu resteras notre Hermy à nous. Me dit Harry.

- Donc voilà, Eléna n'a pas grandit avec son père donc elle ne résonne pas comme lui et elle est même son opposé.

- Ok, Hermione. Mais moi les Jedusor je les déteste tous sans exception donc ça ne change rien, désolé. Mais si tu es sûr de ton résonnement, bah je ne dirais rien sur ton amitié avec elle, mais je t'en pris soit prudente avec elle car moi elle ne m'inspire pas confiance.

- Merci, Harry.

- De même pour moi.

- Merci Ron.

Bon ça c'est fais restera plus cas leur dire que leur pire ennemi est mon père. Aïe. Je pris mon petit déjeuner en silence en écoutant leur conversation et je réfléchis déjà au moyen de leurs annoncés en même temps.

_**FIN POINT DE VUE HERMIONE.**_

Bon elle a dût leurs parler de notre amitié déjà une chose de faite. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas la jugée quand elle leurs annoncera l'autre vérité. Mais bon, si ce sont de bons amis ils devraient accepter sans problèmes.


	16. Chapitre 16: Discussion entre Serpentard

Chapitre 16: Discussion entre Serpentards

Après avoir mangé, je décidais d'allée dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs. Arriver à destination je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir eu cette idées; Drago et Théo étaient installés sur les canapés je décide donc de me joindre à eux. Je m'assoie donc sur le même que Drago, la conversation n'était pas très passionnante à mon goût, jusqu'à ce que Théo décide de me parler.

- Dis-moi Eléna, je peux te poser une question?

- Vas-y Théo, je t'en pris. Lui répondis-je.

- J'ai remarqué que tu t'entendais bien avec Granger, est-ce-que par hasard tu nous cacherais quelque chose?

- Comme quoi?

- Bah, je trouve qu'en deux mois vous êtes bien rapproché et je ne pense pas que c'est votre soif d'apprendre que vous avez en commun qui vous a autant rapproché. Ais-je tords?

- Oui et non.

-Mais encore? Demanda soudain Drago.

- En gros si ce sont nos points de commun qui nous ont rapprochées; mais y a pas que ça.

- Ecoute Eléna, je me permets de te dire que si tu veux être bien vue des Serpentards il faudrait que tu évites de trainer avec une Griffondor et surtout leurs « Princesse ». Rajouta Théo.

- Es-ce-que c'est une menace Nott. Répondis-je sèchement.

- En quelque sorte pourquoi?

- Donc si tu veux jouer à ça, j'ai juste à me plaindre à mon père du comportement de certains de mes camarades, et là paf c'est vos parents qui vont trinqués.

- Tu le prends comme ça. S'énerva Nott.

- C'est toi qui à commencer et au lieu de parler de moi tu pourrais la fermer.

- Vas-y exprime le fond de ta pensée.

- C'est bon, on s'en fou. S'énerva Drago. Théo ce que Eléna fais ne te regarde en rien et Eléna évite d'utilisé ton père pour réglés tes problèmes ça n'arrangera rien.

- Si tu le dis Drago. Lui dis-je en partant en direction de ma chambre.

Je claquais la porte et m'assis derrière car connaissant les Serpentards Nott serait bien capable de parler derrière mon dos. D'ailleurs la conversation continue de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Sérieusement Théo, tu me dis que tu veux rentrer d'en les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres, mais si tu prends à sa fille, tu risque de regretter par la suite.

- Arrête Drago, tu dis surtout ça parce que tu la défends, son père n'a rien à voir là dedans.

- Si tu le dis, mais bon elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour se défendre. Et tu le sais autant que moi.

- Tu sais quoi Dray?

- Quoi?

- Tu es tout gentil avec elle car tu as peur.

- Peur? Peur d'Eléna? Pourquoi?

- Oui peur d'elle, pourquoi? C'est simple tu dois avoir peur qu'elle te pique ta place de Prince des Serpentards.

- Non cela ne me fais pas peur, et puis le titre de princesse lui reviens je te rappel car c'est la fille de Voldemort donc de l'héritière de Serpentard.

- Oui, si tu le dis. Bon tu sais quoi j'ai plus envi de parler, je vais à la bibliothèque.

- Bien, à toute à l'heure.

J'entendis le tableau refermé, il est parti, ça tombe bien, je n'avais pas envi de passer ma journée dans ma chambre.

Je sortie de la chambre et Drago était toujours là assis à la même place. Je décidais de l'ignoré et partie en direction de la cuisine.

- Dis moi Princesse, tu as l'intention de m'ignoré?

- Non, Drago je n'ai rien contre toi, mais contre lui oui. Sérieusement il ce prend pour qui?

- Pour un sang-pur qui méprise les sang-de-bourbe ma belle.

- Oui, sauf que je n'en suis pas une et ma vie ne le regarde pas. Encore ça serais mon copain je comprendrais mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Parce que ça aurai été le cas-tu lui aurais donné une explication?

- Oui enfin, je pense! Je n'en sais rien en faite?

- Et moi si je te demande une explication sans te juger, tu me la donnerais.

- Surement Pourquoi?

- Comme ça! Donc je te demande pourquoi ce rapprochement soudain avec Granger?

- Bien tenter Dray, mais tu le seras que plus tard. Lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue et en partant en direction de ma chambre.


	17. Chapitre 17: Explication

Chapitre 17: Explication.

La journée passa assez vite, et l'heure du rendez-vous avec Hermione et notre mère approche à grand pas.

- Tu es prêtes? Me demanda Hermione.

- Oui j'arrive.

- Ca va? Tu n'étais pas au repas ce soir.

- Oui t'inquiète pas, je n'avais pas faim tout simplement.

- Ok. Fut sa réponse.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de notre mère ce fit en silence, je pense que Hermione devais préparée ses questions, et moi j'étais assez perturbée par ma discussion avec les garçons et le mauvais rêve que j'avais fais dans la journée, car oui après la discussion avec Drago fini, j'avoue que j'ai craqué et que je me suis mise à pleurer. Car sérieusement il ne faut pas croire que tout ce qui se passe ne me touche pas au contraire et j'ai l'impression que ce n'était pas que mes sentiments mais aussi ceux d'Hermione. Il faudrait peut être que je lui parle.

Je ne pus commencer cette discussion car nous étions arrivées à destination. Je donnais deux coups à la porte et notre mère ne mit pas de temps pour ouvrir.

- Pile à l'heure. Nous dit-elle en souriant.

- Bah oui maman, tu crois quoi. Lui répondis-je en souriant également.

- Bon, je suppose que vous en avez marre d'attendre et que vous voulez les réponses à vos questions, le thé nous attend, allons nous asseoir.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole, ce que nous faisons nous aussi.

- Je vous écoute?

- Si on commençait par le début. Dis Hermione. Comment vous et le seigneur des ténèbres vous êtes vous rencontrez?

- Bien, déjà avant toute chose tu peux me tutoyer Hermione. Alors, Tom et moi on c'est rencontré ici à Poudlard, j'étais à Serpentard aussi mais je ne faisais pas partie de l'élite des Serpentard dont Tom était le « Prince ». On ne s'est jamais fréquentés pendant nos six premières années. Tout commença en septième année.

Elle prit une pose pour voir si on suivait, car j'avais bien remarquée qu'elle était dans ses souvenirs et elle en profita pour boire un peu de thé.

- Nous étions tout les deux nommés préfets en chef. Poursuit-elle. Automatiquement ce fut plus difficile pour lui de gérer « ses petites affaires » avec moi dans les parages. Voilà comment on c'est rencontrés en personne.

- Et comment en êtes vous arrivés à sortir ensemble? Demanda Hermione.

- Comme tout couple, on ne pouvait pas ce voir car pour lui, je gênais. Et un soir on s'est disputés assez violemment et la j'avoue que je m'attendais à un sortilège mais ce n'était pas ça.

- Ok, en gros il t'a embrassé et là a commencer votre histoire!

- Exactement Eléna. J'étais sa reine quoi de mieux, moi qui n'avait plus de famille, je me retrouvais entourée de monde et aimé d'un garçon.

- J'ai dut mal à croire que Voldemort et le verbe aimer puisse aller ensemble. Répondis assez amèrement Hermione.

- Vu comment il est maintenant oui, je te comprends.

Bah dit donc Hermione se rebelle, ça craint un peu.

- Mais bon pour moi c'était de l'amour, jusqu'au jour ou je lui annonçais que j'étais enceinte. Il m'a bien fais comprendre que si ce n'était pas un garçon, il n'en voulait pas. C'est là que j'ai commencé à cacher ma grossesse et où par la suite j'ai pris la décision de vous séparez et d'en garder une avec moi et de fuir loin de lui.

- Pourquoi, tu ne m'as jamais raconté ça à moi?

- Tu ignorais tout des Mangemorts Eléna, jusqu'au jour où …

- Jusqu'à la mort de Chelsea, mais ou est le rapport au faite que tu lui ais dit pour moi je ne comprends pas?

- C'est à sa mort que tu as commencé à faire tout ses cauchemars donc je me suis dis que tes cauchemars étais lié à ton père d'une certaine manière. C'est pour cela qu'il l'a appris dix-sept ans après pour toi.

-Et pour moi, il sait? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui depuis que vous deux, vous avez découvert qui vous étiez l'une pour l'autre. Il l'a ressenti mais ne me demander pas comment je n'en sais rien. Mais il pas au courant que c'est toi Hermione. Il veut te rencontrer pendant les vacances de noël.

- Ca va être dur. Mes parents je ne sais pas s'ils vont acceptés. Répondit Hermione.

- C'est déjà régler ne t'inquiète pas.

A voir la tête d'Hermione cela ne l'enchante pas vraiment, une discussion s'impose je crois.

- Bon, les filles, il ce fait tard vous devriez rentrée. Si nous nous ne revoyions pas en privé, je vous dis au 20 Décembre pour le départ.

- Ha oui et sans être indiscrète maman, on va logées ou? Car Papa n'a pas de manoir.

- Chez l'un de ses meilleurs mangemorts, Lucius Malfoy.

- Bien, bon on va te laissée bonne nuit.

- Merci à vous aussi.

- Merci. Au revoir. Dit tout simplement Hermione.

Nous reprenions la direction de notre salle commune, le trajet se fit également dans le silence.


	18. Chapitre 18: Première dispute

Chapitre 18: Première dispute.

Arriver à notre salle commune Hermione était toujours silencieuse. Je décide donc de lui parler maintenant.

- C'est quoi le problème Mione tu peux me le dire?

- Il n'y a aucun Problème, t'es pas obligée de t'énerver.

- Je ne suis pas énervée je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'agresse d'un coup?

- Tu ne vois pas pourquoi je m'énerve. C'est pourtant simple, je commence à craquer au cas où que t'aurais pas remarqué, j'en peux plus tout ça deviens trop gros pour moi. Je risque de tout perdre, mais pas toi car toi tout le monde te connais avec le nom Jédusor mais pas moi imagine un peu.

- C'est pas moi qui est voulu avoir des explications pour cette histoire, ce n'est pas moi qui est fais des recherches donc ne me blâme pas; si tu ne voulais rien savoir t'avais juste à tout arrêter avant que cela ne dégénère. Dis-je en criant.

- Arrête Eléna, sérieusement tu aurais été a ma place tu aurais réagis comment si tu apprenais du jours au lendemain que tu as une sœur jumelle, que ta mère fais partie de l'une des plus grandes familles de sorciers, que ton père est un assassin et que en plus il veux tué ton meilleur ami. Me dit-elle en pleur.

- Je ne suis pas à ta place Hermione donc je ne peux pas savoir tout ce que tu ressens, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour reposer la faute sur moi.

- Si tu le dis, bon je vais me coucher, j ai eu mon trop plein d'émotion pour aujourd'hui, bonne nuit.

- Ouai c'est ça bonne nuit.

Je m'assoie dans le canapé pour réfléchir à tout ça, mais c'est la que je me rendis compte que dans notre conversation n'avait pas été aussi privé que je le pensais.

Drago et Nott avaient tout entendu, je sens que là, les explications vont être obligatoire je pense; à moins qu'ils laissent tomber pour ce soir mais je sens que ce n'est pas gagner.

- Alors Granger c'est ta sœur? Bah là sérieusement Jédusor, ça craint. Tu vas être la risée de l'école et je ne parle pas de la réputation de Granger. Dit Nott tout sourire.

Je vis Hermione sortir de la chambre, les yeux rougies.

- Bah vas-y, je t'en pris Nott fais le qu'est-ce-que tu attends? Dit Hermione énervée.

- Il n'aura pas le temps car il sera mort avant et puis sérieusement tu crois que tu aurais t'es chance avec Hermione après en lui brisant sa vie. C'est contre moi que tu as quelque chose pas contre elle, donc tu devrais t'en prendre a moi.

- Comment ça avoir mes chances avec elle? Répliqua Nott.

- On a entendu votre conversation ce matin avant de parler du bal, on était derrière la porte. Donc c'est clair que tu pourrais faire une croix sur moi si tu me fais ça. Sur ce bonne nuit. Répondit Hermione.

Allez prend ça en pleine tête Nott. Bon il a dut être vexé car il partit dans sa chambre sans rien dire. Je ne pris même pas le temps de réalisée que j'étais seule avec Drago. Bon notre conversation promet, je sens que j'en ai pour une bonne partie de la nuit.

Je le vis aller dans la cuisine, bon par chance peut être que il en parlera pas. Où par sécurité j'en profite pour me faufilée dans ma chambre, mais ça veux dire que à la place j'affronte l'ouragan Hermione.

Le temps que je me décide à prendre ma décision, Drago fit son retour avec deux boissons, il me sortit de mes pensées en me disant:

- Il faut qu'on parle princesse, tu ne crois pas?

- Si, surement?

- Alors comme ça Granger c'est ta sœur?

- Oui pourquoi? Y-a un problème?

- Non, non. Je disais ça juste comme ça.

- Bien, autre chose?

- Oui! Alors comme ça vous avez entendu notre conversation?

- On a entendu oui en effet, mais bon ce n'est pas gênant! Si?

- Bah un peu car j'ai dis certaines que voilà quoi?

- Quoi? Tu regrettes ce que tu as dis?

- Non! Je le pense sincèrement mais bon!

- Mais bon quoi? Parle Dray car je suis déjà assez énervée à cause de ma dispute avec Hermione; donc n'en rajoute pas. S'il te plait.

- Hey calme-toi Princesse, ça ne sert à rien de t'en prendre à moi.

- T'en rajoute donc si.

- Tu sais quoi? Tu vas te coucher, et demain on passe la journée ensemble; que tout les deux. D'accord?

- Bien, bonne nuit.

Au moment où je voulus lui faire une bise, il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et m'embrassa sur la bouche et il partie se coucher en me disant juste un fais de beaux rêves princesse.

Je pris la direction de ma chambre pour me coucher mais bien évidemment, Merlin en avait décidé autrement pour moi.


	19. Mot aux lecteurs

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, je tenais juste à dire que c'est exceptionnel que aujourd'hui j'ai publié plusieurs chapitre mais j'avais perdu du retard à cause d'un problème de publication (je ne pouvais plus publier) donc voilà donc le prochain chapitre sera publier que la semaine prochaine en tout cas merci de toujours suivre mon histoire malgré ce petit soucis =) .

Je vous dis au prochain chapitre et n'hésiter pas à dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, où si y a certaines choses que vous ne comprenez pas, ou trouver pas logique.

Bisous chers lecteurs.

Ejedusor.


	20. Chapitre 19: Sa changera tout

Chapitre 19: Sa changera tout.

Hermione m'attendais assise sur mon lit, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle me coupe d'en mon élan.

- Tu as reçu un hibou.

Je ne lui réponds même pas, ça sert à rien elle est encore bien énervée. Je pris la lettre que le hibou avait d'accrocher à sa patte droite. Pas besoin de lire la lettre pour savoir de qui elle était, la marque des ténèbres faisait offices de sceau.

_**Lettre:**_

_**Ma fille, **_

_**J'espère que tout ce passe bien pour toi à Poudlard?**_

_**J'ai appris que tu étais à Serpentard, je suis fier de toi.**_

_**Dis moi serais tu au courant de qui est ta sœur? **_

_**Écris-moi au manoir Malfoy.**_

_**Cordialement, Ton père.**_

IL manquait plus que ça, genre il croit que je vais lui dire? Et puis qui lui a dit que j'étais à Serpentard, enfin bref je lui répondrais demain mais sans donner de détails.

Je me retourne et vois Hermione en train de me fixer.

-Qu'est-ce-que t'as à me regarder comme ça?

- Pas besoin d'être agressive.

- Tu te fous de moi là? Tout à l'heure tu étais agressive et là style de rien tu me dis soit pas agressive.

- Ok, bah on parlera demain quand on sera calmées toutes les deux, bonne nuit.

- Ouai c'est ça, bonne nuit.

Je pris mon pyjama et alla dans la salle de bain.

Trente minutes après, j'étais de retour dans ma chambre; Hermione dormais enfin je crois. Je n'attendis pas et me coucha aussi. Demain c'est Dimanche, je crois que je vais essayer de faire une grasse matinée.

Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée pas si tard que ça; mais impossible de retrouver le sommeil, donc debout à 9H. J'ai encore passé une nuit affreuse, faut dire avec toutes les révélations d'hier, et la dispute je ne pouvais que mal dormir.

Je décidais de prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la salle commune, la flemme de m'habiller et de descendre dans la grande salle. Je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée, mes trois colocataires aussi apparemment.

- Ah Eléna on t'attendait, viens t'assoir, ton petit déj t'attend. Me dit Hermione.

- Merci. Dis-je en m'installant.

- Ca tombe bien que l'on soit tous réunis. Dit Nott.

- Ha bon et pourquoi cela. Répondit Drago.

- Je tenais à vous faire des excuses surtout à vous les filles, je suis désolé pour hier; je n'aurais pas dut m'emporter de cette façon et votre secret, je le garderais pour moi. C'est promis.

- Bien, je te remercie et j'accepte tes excuses Nott. Lui répondit Hermione.

- Ha ouai, c'est comme ça, je devrais faire comme si rien ne c'était passer hier et tout oublier mais bien sur. Répliquais-je méchamment.

- Oh allez Princesse, ce n'est pas si grave d'abord des coups de gueule on en aura, on vit tous ensemble, donc voilà. C'est vrai que ça ne va pas être simple; mais on s'y fera. Mais c'est sur que si on se pardonne pas nos erreurs ou autres, bah notre cohabitation va être très dur. Alors? Me dit Dray en me prenant la main.

Ha oui je n'ai pas préciser Hermione et Nott sont côte à côte, donc je suis à côté de Drago et bien sûr je n'ai pas les mains sur la table.

- C'n'est pas faux. C'est bon j'accepte tes excuses également.

- Bien, merci. Sinon pour le bal d'halloween, Dumbledore à dit quoi? Demanda Nott enfin Théo à Hermione.

- L'idée lui plait beaucoup, mais y a un hic.

- Et c'est quoi ce hic, Granger. Dit Drago.

- On est dans l'obligation d'y aller ensemble.

- Ensemble?

- Oui Eléna ensemble, par exemple toi et Malfoy, Nott et moi ou l'inverse.

- Bah ce n'est pas contre toi Granger, mais moi je suis surveillé à Serpentard donc y aller avec une sang-de-bourbe… Aie. Pourquoi tu m'as frapper Eléna?

- En l'insultant de sang-de-bourbe, tu m'insulte je te rappelle.

- Oui c'est vrai, excuse moi. Toi aussi Granger excuse moi.

- Des excuses d'un Malfoy, j'accepte toute suite. Dit Hermione en rigolant.

D'ailleurs on rigolait tous, c'est vrai que Drago qui s'excuse c'est rare enfin pas pour moi.

- Bon sinon on fait comme a dit Hermione, vous deux ensemble et nous ensemble.

- Comme tu veux Théo d'un côté ça m'arrange si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Lui répondit Drago.

- Oui t'inquiète je vois.

Moi aussi je crois savoir mais ce n'est pas sur d'ailleurs Hermione à l'air de savoir aussi.

On était toujours en train de petit déjeuner, quand Théo dit à Drago.

- Au faite je ne t'es pas dis Drago, j'ai reçu un hibou de mon père qui me disait que le soir de noël, nous étions invités au bal que tes parents organisent, enfin que Voldemort organise.

- Je ne le savais pas.

- Merde la lettre. Dis-je.

J'avais fais sursauter tout le monde. Je ne pris même pas le temps de m'excuser, que je partie dans ma chambre. J'ai juste eu le temps d'entendre un qu'est-ce-qu'il lui prend. Il faut que je lui réponde au père sinon il va piquer une crise made in Jédusor.


	21. Chapitre 20: Lettres

Chapitre 20: Lettres.

Je me dirigeais donc dans ma chambre pour répondre à la lettre de mon paternel, je ne savais pas trop quoi lui écrire mais il le fallait avant qu'il ne me pique une crise.

**Lettre d'Eléna à son père.**

**Père, **

**Suite à la réception de votre lettre je vous réponds. Déjà serait-il possible de bannir le vouvoiement car je n'en ai pas l'habitude. Sinon oui je suis à Serpentard comment l'avez-vous sut? Sinon en ce qui concerne ma sœur j'en sais pas mal, mais ne vous donnerais pas de détails ne sachant pas vos intentions envers elle. Sont-elles bonnes ou mauvaises? Suite à votre réponse peut être que je vous en dirais plus. Je vous dis aux vacances de noël.**

**Votre fille Eléna.**

Bon je pense que c'est suffisant pour cette lettre, d'ailleurs cela serait peut être bien que j'écrive aux filles de Salem. Cela va faire deux mois que je ne leurs ai pas donné de nouvelles. Autant le faire maintenant. Je pris mon hibou pour envoyer ma lettre destiné à mon père. Je le vis s'éloigner et pris un autre parchemin pour écrire aux amies de Salem.

**Lettre d'Eléna aux filles.**

**Salut les filles comment allez-vous? Moi ça peux allez, je sais que je ne vous ai pas écris depuis deux mois et je m'en excuse. Vous me manquez énormément. Heureusement je ne suis pas seule dans ma nouvelle école je me suis fais de nouveaux amis mais aucuns ne vous remplacera et aucuns ne remplacera Chelsea. Alors quoi de neuf à Salem? J'espère que tout ce passe bien pour vous? **

**J'attends de vos nouvelles. Je vous embrasse fort. J'espère vous revoir très vite.**

**Je vous adore.**

**Léna.**

Bon la lettre des filles faite, j'espère que mon hibou ne va pas tarder à revenir. Je pris une enveloppe pour mettre ma lettre. Au moment où je décidais de retourner dans la salle commune je fus rejointe par quelqu'un. Vous vous doutez bien que si je vous en parle comme cela c'est que cette personne n'est pas Hermione; oui la personne en question c'est bien Drago. Je me demande bien ce qu'il veut celui-là.

- Je ne te dérange pas Princesse. Me demande-t-il.

- Non.

- On peut parler?

- Parler de quoi très cher?

- De notre conversation d'hier, bien sûr.

- ET laquelle? Car on a eu deux conversations hier.

- Alors peut être que ça, ça va te rafraichir la mémoire.

Le « CA » en question était un chaste baiser.

- Alors?

- Oui je m'en souviens mais je ne vois pas vraiment où tu veux en venir Dray!

- C'est tout simple, est-ce-que tu accepterais de m »accompagner au bal et de devenir ma petite amie?

Intérieurement vous vous doutez bien que je n'avais envi de dire que OUI, mais je décidais un peu de jouer avec lui, je rappelle quand même que c'est Drago Malfoy.

- Bah, y a un petit hic Drago dans ta proposition. Lui dis-je.

- Ha bon? Et lequel? Moi je n'en vois pas. Me répondit-il avec un sourire made in Malfoy.

- Bah c'est simple, il tient en deux mots: Mon Père.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème Eléna.

- Bah le problème, c'est que tu es l'un de ses partisans et je ne crois pas qu'il va apprécier.

- Il n'est pas censé être au courant. Et puis au pire on avisera.

- Pas faux.

- Alors tu acceptes?

- Oui, j'accepte. Dis-je souriante.

Il commença à s'approcher de moi pour m'embrasser mais nous fûmes interrompus par des coups donner à la vitre, je m'excusais et pris mon hibou avec la missive de mon père et la remplaça par la lettre destinée aux filles.

J'ouvris celle que je venais de recevoir dans la fouler et je sentis même Drago lire par-dessus mon épaule ce qui ne me dérangeais point.

**Eléna, **

**Je m'attendais avoir ta réponse hier. Pourquoi que ce matin? Le vouvoiement reste obligatoire surtout pour toi car je suis ton père et cela serais un manque de respect de ta part. En ce qui concerne ta sœur, mes intentions sont les mêmes pour toi donc j'espère que tu me donneras les informations que j'attends?. Sinon comment je sais que tu es à Serpentard? C'est très simple deux personnes on parler de toi, une directement et l'autre indirectement. Directement c'est bien sûr Severus Rogue, et la deuxième personne est Drago Malfoy qui à annoncer ton arrivée à son père. D'ailleurs, j'espère que ce garçon fait parti de ton cercle d'ami. J'attends ta réponse assez vite.**

**Ton père.**

- Tu as parler de moi à ton père? Demandais-je à Drago.

- Oui, excuse-moi. Je ne pensais pas que ça irais jusqu'aux oreilles de ton père.

- T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave.

D'ailleurs pour lui prouver je l'embrassais d'un baiser langoureux mais pas trop non plus.

-Bon, je vais lui répondre maintenant.

- Je pense que ça serais mieux. Dis Dray en rigolant.

Je pris donc un parchemin et commençais à réfléchir à ce que je pourrais répondre.


	22. Chapitre 21: Divination partie

Chapitre 21: Divination partie : 1.

Bon le lundi ce passa bien et mais le mardi fut très mouvementé à cause d'un seul et unique cour. Sérieusement qui aurait pensez que Trelawnay pouvais être capable de prédire vraiment l'avenir?

Pourquoi je dis ça? C'est très simple on va dire que les trois heures de cours, qu'on avait avec elle, furent très instructifs ou pas ça dépend pour des personnes. Je me souviens que tout a commencé à cause de l'heure de mardi matin. Le professeur Trelawnay voulait nous apprendre à lire l'avenir.

Donc pour cela elle décida donc de prendre deux personnes différentes en caractères. Son choix ne fût pas étonnant et difficiles à vrai dire : Hermione et Drago.

**FLASH BACK :**

- Bon aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à lire l'avenir à l'aide de l'énergie de la personne concernée. Nous raconta le professeur Trelawnay.

Elle fit une pause de cinq petites minutes.

- Je décide donc de choisir deux personnes qui ont grandis de façons différentes et opposés pour vous prouver que je ne mentirais pas. Rajout-elle. Alors la première personne à qui je vais lire son avenir sera Mr Malfoy.

A voir la tête de Drago cela ne l'enchante pas d'un côté pas étonnant vu que l'avenir des serpentards est assez spécial pour toutes autres personnes appartenant pas à cette maison.

- Votre avenir est très clair jeune homme, je peux y voir chaque détail. Vous travaillerez au sein de Ministère de la Magie, vous serez directeur de votre session. Cependant vous aurez une place encore plus importante dans votre second métier, vous serez bras droit tout cela grâce à votre épouse qui est la fille de votre deuxième patron. Vous aurez un enfant. Vos parents vous suivront dans tout vos projets, votre femme sera toujours là pour vous et l'éducation de votre enfant sera digne des sang-purs.

Grand silence dans la salle pas étonnant qui dit second métier dit travailler pour l'ordre ou pour Voldemort, et tout le monde connait la réputation de la famille Malfoy. En tout cas son avenir à l'air de lui plaire à Dray. Mais en y réfléchissant bien certaines choses risque de me trahir enfin surtout de trahir Hermione, si cette folle venais à lire son avenir ou même le mien.

- La deuxième personne que j'ai choisie c'est Miss Granger. Dit-elle.

Bon là c'est la merde.

- Votre avenir à vous aussi est très clair, je vois un grand changement dans votre vie, surtout en cette période. La prise de contact avec votre famille sera très délicate surtout avec votre père, mais cela ne vous choquera pas plus que ça car la personne qui compte le plus pour vous, vous soutiendra dans toute vos démarches. Votre sœur jouera un rôle important dans votre avenir, vous allez vous mettre en couple avec un employé de votre père, avec lequel vous aurez deux enfants. Par contre certaines personnes n'accepteront pas que vous choisissiez votre famille à eux mais cela vous sera indifférent car la vie de votre famille sera plus importante quitte à tout changer dans votre vie actuelle.

Je le sens mal, car là tout le monde sait qu'Hermione a été adoptée maintenant, donc tout le monde va vouloir savoir qui est sa vraie famille.

- Excusez-moi professeur ? Pas que je ne crois pas en toute ces choses mais j'accepterais plus de croire vos visions si vous acceptez un petit défi. Annonça Hermione.

- Et quel est ce défi Miss Granger ? Répondit Trelawnay.

- Je vous demande au prochain cours de lire l'avenir de quatre personnes et si leurs avenirs me paraissent corrects alors là, j'accepterais de vous croire. Dit-elle avec un sourire que je n'ai vu que sur moi ou mon enfin notre père.

- j'accepte votre défi Miss Granger, nous verrons tout cela jeudi après-midi, sûr-ce dehors maintenant. Nous dit le professeur avec un sourire étrange.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**

Bon j'admets que elle fait fort la prof quand même, mais bon je suis impassiante d'être à jeudi, comme beaucoup de serpentards et gryffondors.


	23. Chapitre 22 : Divination partie : 2

Chapitre 22 : Divination partie : 2

Je dois avouez que Jeudi a été le plus beau jour de la semaine enfin pour l'instant et je proclame haut et fort que Hermione Granger née Jédusor aurait dût allée à Serpentard. Pourquoi ? C'est très simple Hermy est une vrai peste, car elle et le professeur Trelawnay n'avaient pas oubliées le défis enfin personnes l'avaient oubliés à vrai dire ! Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que c'est une peste c'est pour les personnes qu'elle a entrainé avec elle dans cette histoire.

**FLASH BACK :**

Nous étions tous installés à nos places dans la salle de divination, et là le professeur Trelawnay entra avec un petit sourire sadique, qui j'avoue sur elle, ça fais très peur.

- Miss Granger, à quelle personne dois-je lire l'avenir ? Demanda Trelawnay.

- A Harry! Merci. Répondit Hermione.

Oh Potter ne devais pas s'attendre à ça!

- Bien, alors Mr Potter. Votre avenir est bien tracé, vous allez devenir l'un des meilleurs aurore que le monde de la magie n'a jamais connu. Votre vie familiale est très heureuse, mariée à votre premier grand amour avec laquelle vous aurez trois enfants. Par contre il y a une ombre sur le tableau, une personne de votre présent actuel ne sera pas dans votre avenir, et cela parce que vous l'aviez voulu mais cette personne vous manquera tout autant.

Bel avenir Potter, Il fallais s'en douter que cela ce passerais comme ça, mais je sens que Potter devais s'attendre à autre chose.

- Miss Granger, une autre personne ?

- Oui Madame, Ronald Weasley.

- Mr Weasley, avenir pas très net je l'avoue mais en tout cas je vous vois marié à une jolie femme blonde, vous aurez deux enfants. Vous travaillerez pour le Ministre de la Magie. Vous aurez toujours un contact avec vos amis de Poudlard sauf une personne qui pour vous, vous aura trahie.

Aïe, je pense savoir qui est cette personne, mais bon cela n'est pas mon avenir donc je m'en fou complètement.

- Miss Granger ?

- Oui, je voudrais connaitre l'avenir de mon deuxième colocataire, Théodore Nott.

- Mr Nott, votre avenir je le vois au Ministère de la magie. Vous aurez une femme tout aussi intelligente que vous, aurez deux magnifiques filles. Votre relation avec votre belle-famille sera extraordinaire, surtout votre beau-père qui a une confiance aveugle en vous et votre futur beau-frère. D'où votre ascension dans votre deuxième métier. Votre meilleur ami sera toujours là pour vous, ainsi que sa femme qui sera aussi votre belle-sœur.

Bah rien dire là, avenir logique digne des sang-purs.

Et la quatrième personne sera Eléna Jédusor ? Dit Hermione avant que Trelawnay ne lui demande.

Alors là, Hermione c'est gentil mais pas une bonne idée.

- Miss Jédusor, vous serez médicomage, en pédiatrie exactement. Votre vie sera telle que vous l'aurez imaginez, mariée à un héritier d'une grande famille de sang pur. Votre enfant sera digne d'un sang-pur, digne d'être votre fils et celui de votre mari. Votre père sera fier de vous et de votre sœur, mais il aura besoin de vous pour l'aider dans certains de ces projets.

- En gros tu seras la digne fille de ton père, et pour faire simple tu vas suivre ces trace set vouloir tous nous tués. Dit Potter amèrement.

- T'inquiète pas Potter, je te tuerais pas je connais la prophétie. Donc pas besoin de surveillé tes arrières.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car Trelawnay ne dit de sortir, car soit disant que ce cours la beaucoup affaiblie et qu'elle était fatiguer.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**

Donc là vu que la journée de cours est finie, nous sommes tout les quatre dans notre salle commune, pour parler de nos avenirs prédit par notre prof et essayez de comprendre ceux de Potter et Weasley.


	24. Chapitre 23 : Fin d'une grande amitié

Chapitre 23 : Fin d'une grande amitié.

Nous étions touts les quatre dans la salle commune en train de parler des avenirs révélés par Trelawney.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu la tête de Weasley, mais son avenir n'a pas l'air de lui convenir. Enfin surtout sa future femme, qui est blonde à Poudlard. Débuta Théo.

- Y a beaucoup de blonde dans cette école, donc le champ est large, Hermione, c'est ton ami, il t'a dit quelque chose. Demandais-je.

- Bah justement le seul truc que lui et Harry on retenue c'est la personne qui manque à leurs futurs, et en un commun accord pour eux cette personne c'est moi, vu que mon avenir sera de choisir ma famille. Donc suite à cette révélation, ils ont décidés de ne plus me parler. Répondit Hermione.

- Ils sont stupides, normal que tu choisisses ta famille, mais en tant qu'amis ils auraient dût te soutenir. Lui dit Drago.

- C'n'est pas le pire, maintenant je suis la traite. Rajouta Hermione.

- Pourquoi- ça ? Lui demandais-je étonnée.

- je vais vous raconter.

**FLASH BACK POV HERMIONE.**

Je me dirigeais vers la salle commune des Gryffondors avec Ron et Harry. Nous nous installions sur le grand canapé.

- Elle est complètement folle Trelawney. Dis-je aux garçons.

- Moi je veux bien la croire. Répondit Ron.

- Moi je la crois, d'ailleurs on en a parler avec Ron en t'attendant pour venir ici. Et je voudrais savoir si tu sais qui est cette fameuse sœur, car tu nous en a jamais parler. Me demanda Harry.

Autant être franche maintenant et ne pas attendre cet hiver, ça ne ferais que aggraver la chose.

- Oui, mais je n'ai rien dit car vous n'accepterez pas.

- On s'en doute vu que la prof la dit dans ton avenir mardi. Dit Ron

- C'est qui ? Me questionna Harry.

- Eléna.

- Attend Eléna Jédusor ? Tu te fou de moi Hermione j'espère ?

- Non Harry, je suis sérieuse, mais je ne l'ai appris y a pas longtemps.

- Ça change rien, t'es sa fille à lui, t'as pas ta place chez les lions.

- Si le choixpeau mit a envoyée c'est que j'y est ma place.

- Oh non plus maintenant. Vas donc trainer avec ta chère sœur chérie et ses amis mangemorts.

- T'es ignoble Harry après six ans d'amitié tu me jette à cause de ma famille ?

- Oui, et alors ? T'as vu ton père ? Vas donc te plaindre à lui. Je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi d'avoir une autre raison de me tuer.

- Bien si tu le prends comme ça, je vous raye de ma vie, et tu sais quoi Harry, d'ici quelque temps tu pourras peut être vraiment me traiter de Traitresse.

- C'est des menaces ?

- Oui et non, juste la pure parole d'une Jédusor. Adieu.

Je, ne me retournais même pas et partie rejoindre mes colocataires dans notre salle commune.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**

- Voilà, vous savez tout. Nous dit Hermione en pleurs

- Je vais tuer Potter. Dis-je.

- Pourquoi donc. Me demande Hermione.

- On ne fait pas souffrir ma famille et on ne s'en prend pas à ma famille.

- Laisse Léna, le mieux c'est de faire comme il m'a dit.

- Ha bon et quoi ?

- Me plaindre à mon père.

- C'est sadique Granger. Dit Théo.

- Théo vu le regard de la dite Granger, je pense que tu ferais mieux de l'appeler Jédusor ou Hermione. ET puis elle est des nôtres maintenant, non ? Répliqua Drago.

- En effet je préfère quand à être des votre chaud non ?

- Non, t'es ma sœur, fille de Voldemort donc automatiquement tu es des nôtres.

- Et tu sors à moitié avec Théo donc c'est bon. Rajouta Drago tout sourire.

- Comment ça ?

- Laisse tomber petite sœur, et allons donc écrire une lettre à notre père chéri.

Moi et Hermione partaient en direction de notre chambre. Bien sûr au passage j'embrassais mon homme car il serait bien capable de m'en vouloir.

Arriver dans notre chambre Hermione pris une plume, de l'encre et un papier à lettre. Au moment où j'allais m'asseoir, un hibou toqua aux carreaux de la chambre. C'était mon hibou, avec la réponse des filles, je m'assois donc et décida d'écrire la lettre au père pour aider Hermione et lire celle des filles après.


	25. Chapitre 24 : Identité ! Réponse ! Et co

Chapitre 24 : Identité ! Réponse ! Et cousine ?

Hermione avait donc décidé d'écrire au père par rapport à son identité, bien sûr je joignis une lettre à la sienne pour pas qu'il soit trop surprit. Je m'apprêtais à écrire ma lettre quand un coup raisonna dans la chambre. C'était mon hibou, qui était revenu avec la réponse des filles je suis trop excité de pouvoir lire leur lettre. Mais bon avant cela écrivons au père.

_**Lettre d'Eléna.**_

_**Père, **_

_**Vous trouverez, joint à ma lettre la lettre de ma sœur. Elle a eu un différend avec ses « amis » Gryffondors, et elle aimerait vous en parler. Cordialement.**_

_**Eléna.**_

_**Fin de la lettre.**_

- Ta lettre est courte !

- Normal Hermione, c'est toi qui veux lui parler pas moi.

- Okai, et j'écris quoi ?

- Tout ce que tu veux, mais tu le vouvoie et reste polie.

- Bien Léna.

_**Lettre d'Hermione.**_

_**Cher Voldemort,**_

_**Je suis Hermione, votre deuxième fille. Vous avez surement entendu parler de moi comme étant la meilleure amie de Potter, mais celui-ci m'a tourné le dos car j'appartiens à votre famille. C'est pour cela que je vous écris car côté défense je ne suis pas très doué, je parle verbalement bien sûr, en sortilège je suis plutôt douée. Et j'aimerais vous demander si il serait possible que moi aussi je porte votre nom et que vous ou mère vous arrangiez avec Dumbledore pour que je repasse sous le choixpeau car je pense qu'il me serait impossible de rester cher les lions. **_

_**Cordialement, Hermione.**_

_**Fin de la lettre**_

- Tu peux me relire.

- Bien sûr.

Je relis sa lettre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle se livre comme ça mais bon au moins elle sait ce qu'elle veut. Elle a même l'air décider, je la regarde pour savoir, si c'était ok pour envoyer elle me fit un hochement de tête pour me confirmer. J'accrochais nos deux lettres à la patte de mon hibou, celui-ci parti en direction du destinataire de cette lettre Lord Voldemort.

Une fois cela fait, je m'installais sur mon lit pour pouvoir lire la lettre des filles, j'étais installée sur le ventre, et Hermione s'installa à califourchon sur moi, pour pouvoir lire par-dessus mon épaule.

_**Lettre des filles.**_

_**Hey Léna !**_

_**Alors ? Enfin de tes nouvelles ! On te croyait morte. Quoi de beau dans ta nouvelle école ? Les garçons sont mignons ? Y en a-t-il un qui fait battre ton cœur ? Répond à tout cela tu n'as pas le choix ! Au faite tu as rencontré ton père ? Alors c'est qui ? T'inquiète quoi qu'il arrive tu resteras toujours notre princesse à nous. **_

_**Bon pour nous les nouvelles rien de spécial. Ah si, cette année Salem va s'associe avec une école pour un projet extrascolaire, peut-être la tienne qui sait ?**_

_**Sinon pas de changement dans nos vies malheureusement, pas de nouveaux garçons non plus, sniff sniff. Ha sinon on va te donner des nouvelles d'une personne que tu apprécies beaucoup. Isabella.**_

_**Tu t'en souviens ? Quelle question, c'est ta cousine ! En tout cas toujours aussi peste et Marie couche toi là. Mais bon la chance pour toi tu ne dois plus la supporter.**_

_**Bon on te laisse vivement qu'on se voient, on attend ta lettre. **_

_**Gros bisous pétasse d'amour.**_

_**Rosalie, Emma et Tess.**_

_**Fin de la lettre.**_

- On a une cousine je croyais que tu étais la dernière génération ?

Bah en faite non ! Isabella, c'est la fille de la sœur à maman et je ne te cache pas qu'à côté d'elle, tous les serpentards sont des amours.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ?

- Le mieux c'est de pas la connaitre, sérieusement. On en reparle plus tard car le hibou revient.

En effet le hibou revenait avec la réponse de notre paternel mais pas avec deux lettres mais trois.


	26. Chapitre 25 : Chères filles

Chapitre 25 : Chères filles.

Je pris les trois lettres, je tendis à Hermione la sienne car je sais qu'elle attend sa réponse.

Elle l'ouvrit les mains tremblante, pour la calmer je posais mes mains sur ses épaules, cela lui donnera du courage.

_**Lettre de Voldemort.**_

_**Chère Hermione, **_

_**Ravie enfin de faire ta connaissance. Cela ne me dérange guère que tu es ou plutôt était la meilleure amie de Potter, pour te défendre verbalement, je pense que tu peux demander des cours à ta sœur ou à tes futurs camarades de la maison Serpentard. Car vu les circonstances je ne peux te laisser seule dans la fausse aux lions.**_

_**Au plaisir de te voir aux vacances de noël, cordialement.**_

_**Ton père.**___

- Alors soulager ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Et toi il te dit quoi ?

- Bah lisons ensemble.

Lettre de Voldemort à Eléna.

_**Eléna, **_

_**Ta lettre m'a surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir, je tenais juste à te dire que je te fais confiance pour protéger ta sœur et de défendre comme il se doit le nom des Jédusor et de le redorer, mais bon pour ça tu as bien commencé. **_

_**Cordialement, **_

_**Ton père.**_

- Pourquoi bien commencez ?

- Bah il a dut apprendre pour moi et Dray !

- Ouai surement et la troisième lettre, elle est pour qui ?

Alors là, quand je vis le nom de la personne, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Notre père à oser lui écrire, mais il n'est pas bien. Car la chose que l'on demande c'est qu'Hermione change de nom et repasse sous le choixpeau pour aller à Serpentard.

- Hey mais frangine ! C'est le bal ce soir il faudrait que l'on se prépare !

- En effet.

Bah ça va nous changer les idées, moi je répondrais aux filles demain, mais par contre cette lettre, il faut que je la dépose aujourd'hui. Mais comment faire. Quoi que je sais, pendant que Hermy prenne sa douche j'irai la déposer et attendrais la réponse directement. Non faut qu'elle vienne avec moi.

- On va se préparer mais après.

- Après quoi Léna.

- Après avoir déposé cette lettre et en avoir eu la réponse, quelle question.

-Okai ! Bah allons-y ne perdons pas plus de temps.

Nous sortions de notre salle commune et nous dirigions vers le bureau de la personne à qui cette lettre était destinée.

Albus Dumbledore.


	27. Chapitre 26 : Quel désastre

Chapitre 26 : Quel désastre.

Nous nous dirigions vers le bureau de Dumbledore, une fois arriver à destination Hermione donna le mot à la gargouille, qui nous laissa passer. La porte s'ouvrit sur un directeur pas très souriant.

- Miss Granger et Miss Jédusor, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Nous avons une lettre pour vous.

POV Dumbledore.

Je pris la lettre que la petite Jédusor me tendit :

Cher Dumbledore,

En commun accord avec mon ex-femme, nous décidions de changer le nom de famille de Hermione, elle ne s'appellera plus Granger mais Jédusor comme sa sœur Eléna. Par contre nous aimerons qu'elle repasse sous le choixpeau car vous comme nous savons que le nom joue beaucoup dans le placement des maisons.

Cordialement,

Miss Macmillan et Mr Jédusor.

Fin de la lettre.

Alors comme ça, Miss Granger est la deuxième jumelle. Mais pourquoi ce changement si soudain de sa part. J'ai bien l'intention de le savoir.

- Je vais donc prendre en compte ce que vos parents me demande mesdemoiselles, Miss Granger vous porterez maintenant le nom de votre père et de votre sœur.

- Bien Professeur, merci.

- Et à la demande de vos parents, je vous prie de repasser sous le choixpeau.

Je lui tendis le choixpeau qu'elle mit sur sa tête, celui-ci lui parla :

- Beaucoup de changement dans votre vie miss Jédusor, le retour d'une mère, d'un père et d'une sœur. Une trahison de vos amis, que cela est tragique. C'est pour cela que vous vouliez changer de maison je comprends tout à fait, alors c'est simple mon choix est fait car depuis quelque temps vous agissez comme eux et vous êtes digne d'y aller …. Serpentard.

Je vis deux sourire identique qui je dois avouez ne me plaise pas.

- Bien touts vos vêtement seront remplacer pour demain et laisser-moi vous changer le blason que vous portez actuellement miss Jédusor.

Cela me fit bizarre de changer son blason des lions contre celui des serpents, mais à en croire le choixpeau, les amis de miss Granger y-sont pour quelque chose.

- Maintenant si cela ne vous dérange pas jeunes filles j'aimerais me préparer pour le bal de ce soir qui commence dans deux heures.

- Bien sûr professeur. Disent-elles en cœur.

Elles sortirent bras dessus bras dessous.

En tout cas une chose est sûr nous avons perdu, un allier très cher et Voldemort lui en a gagné deux.

Quel désastre.

FIN POV.


	28. Chapitre 27 : Le Bal d'Halloween

Chapitre 27 : Le Bal d'Halloween.

Une fois que nous avions quittées le bureau du directeur, Hermione et moi nous dirigions vers notre salle commune. Il nous restait cinq minute de marche quand nous fûmes arrêter par un groupe de Gryffondors, à la tête de ce groupe Potter et Weasley et une chose est sûre ce qu'ils ont à nous dire n'est pas amical.

- Alors, comme ça t'es une vipère maintenant, je pensais que tu serais venue nous voir et venue t'excuser et que tu abandonnerais ta famille pour rester avec nous mais apparemment non ? Demanda Potter à Hermione.

- Tu m'as reniée Harry, et c'est toi qui aurais dût t'excuser pas moi, c'est toi qui m'as dit que je n'avais rien à faire chez les lions donc je suis partie. Lui répondit Hermione avec de la colère.

- Bien Granger comme tu veux mais viens pas te plaindre que tes nouveaux amis te lâcheront pour le mal.

- Alors déjà c'est Jédusor et plus Granger et on la lâchera pas car nous on a peut-être la réputation d'être lâche mais au moins on est fidèles et solidaires envers les nôtres, donc toi et tes amis allez-vous faire foutre et laisser la donc tranquille sinon c'est à sa nouvelle famille que vous aurez à faire. Crachais-je aux visages de ses sales Griffy.

Bon mon discours ne leurs à pas plus ça se voit sur leurs visages, mais ils ne disent rien, c'est bien cela qui m'inquiète.

- Laisse les donc tranquilles toutes les deux Potter car sinon c'est une vague de mangemorts que tu verras débarquer à Poudlard.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur avec tes menaces.

- Tu devrais car t'attaquer aux princesses des ténèbres c'est pire que de t'attaquer à ma famille donc maintenant dégage car sinon c'est à nous que tu auras à faire en plus.

Et la derrière Drago, il y avait tous les serpentards de septième année avec leurs baguettes.

Les gryffondors ne dirent plus rien et partirent en nous lancent des menaces du genre on verra ça plus tard, mais bon nous n'en avons rien à faire.

-Merci, mais j'aurais pu nous défendre seule.

- Je sais bien Princesse, mais tu es mienne et je me dois de te défendre.

- Okai, bon chères vipères, je ne veux pas vous presser mais le bal commence dans deux heures, donc nous ferions mieux de nous préparer.

Tout le monde s'exécuta. Je vois que mon autorité va être respectée, donc celle d'Hermione aussi.

Nous prirent même pas le temps de parler avec les garçons que moi et Hermione nous pressions pour nous préparer. Bien sûr je fis un léger baiser à Drago, et il eut quand même le temps de me dire « tout Poudlard est au courant » et je partie.

Hermione était en train de prendre une douche pendant que moi, je cherchais deux robes dignes de nous. D'ailleurs je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver mon bonheur car dans le fond de mon armoire je vis deux robes identique de couleurs différentes, je les pris et les regardais avec un regard triste car ses deux robes me ramena à l'année dernière au soir du drame.

POV Hermione.

Cette douche me fis beaucoup de bien, surtout après toutes ses émotions, bon au moins une chose est sûre toute l'école est au courant pour moi, bah c'est une chose en moins à faire. Je sortie de la salle de bain et vit avec surprise ma sœur avec des larmes aux yeux devant deux robes d'une beauté à en couper le souffle.

L'une de ses robes était d'un vert émeraude brillant, de là où je me trouvais on pourrait croire que c'est du satin ou de la soie. Et l'autre robe était surement de la même matière mais de la couleur de l'argent à elles deux elles représentent bien les couleurs de Serpentard.

Je me raclai la gorge pour faire comprendre ma présence à ma sœur.

- Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées, alors ? Tu veux porter laquelle ?

- Tu es sérieuse là ?

- Bah oui ! Je te dis toute suite si tu prends la verte tout tes accessoires seront en argent et si c'est la argenter que tu désires tes accessoires seront émeraude. Alors ?

- Je vais prendre la argenter je te laisse la verte.

- Bien petite sœur, les accessoires pour ta robe sont dans le sac émeraude, je te laisse je vais prendre ma douche et m'habiller.

Elle partit comme elle l'avait dit à la douche moi j'en profitais pour m'habiller, la robe était légère donc j'en conclus donc que c'était de la soie, en coiffure je e fit la même que celle du bal de noël de la coupe de feu en y rajoutant les accessoires qu'Eléna m'avait dit. Je mis mon châle vert émeraude et les chaussures de la même couleur, ainsi que le collier avec un serpent, dont son œil est représenté par une émeraude évidemment. Je me regardais dans la glace et je fus émerveiller on aurait dit une princesse mais j'eu le souffle couper en voyant ma sœur qui elle ressemblait vraiment à une princesse et pas n'importe laquelle, c'elle des Serpentards, au moins Drago n'aura pas tort de l'appeler princesse.

- Tu es magnifique Léna.

- Merci mais toi aussi Hermy.

Elle avait une coiffure digne d'une princesse avec un diadème, et de beaux bijoux en argent.

- Mais je viens de penser à une chose, on est déguisée en quoi du coup. Lui demandais-je.

- Bah voyons Hermione c'est simple, avec nos bijoux et nos tenues nous sommes déguisée en « Princesses des Serpentards » et les princesses auront leurs princes charmants ce soir.

Je lui souris et elle me fit signe de sortir. Nous sortions de notre chambre, nous n'avions même pas eu le temps de mettre un pied dehors que deux bras se tendirent vers nous, et nous entendions accompagner de ce geste le mot princesse.

Je vis un Drago Malfoy avec des yeux qui pétillent à la vue de ma sœur, ceux-là ce sont bien trouver je pense. Je détournais mon regard pour regarder mon cavalier, qui je dois avouez était très charmant et absolument sexy.

La soirée promet d'être agréable.

Fin du POV d'Hermione

*Fin du chapitre le bal pour le prochain car en faite, celui-ci est trop long, donc je ne peux me permettre de le continuer.

Mais non, c'est une petite blague, je vous mais la suite toute suite avant que vous ne me tuée, car je compte bien la finir cette fiction.*

Nous nous dirigions tous les quatre vers la grande salle, grande salle qui étaient pleines à craquer mais tout le monde arrêta son activité et nous dévisagea, nos deux couples ne passèrent pas inaperçus mais tout le monde repris sont activités quand le groupe de Serpentard qui était déjà arrivé nous appela.

Nous nous installions et mangions. Une fois le repas fini, la musique retentit.

La soirée se passa sans accroc avec les lions et elles finis même plutôt bien car je ne suis pas si sûr mais je pense que Théo à embrasser ma sœur.

Pour ma part, je dois avouez que Drago est un bon danseur, et un copain très romantique et doux. Mais une chose me gêne dans son comportement et j'ai bien l'intention de lui en parler ce soir avant de dormir, j'espère juste une chose c'est qu'il m'écoutera car j'en ai tellement envi que je veux qu'il le fasse.

*Désolé je n'ai pas trop d'écris le bal, car dans celui-ci il ne se passe rien d'intéressant donc j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas. Bisous bisous.*


	29. Info blog histoire de famille

Je tiens juste à dire que pour les personnes qui tiennes à savoir comment est Eléna du moins qui je prendrais pour la jouer et d'autres personnages la fiction d'Histoire de famille est aussi publier sur blog avec un B.O et des montages photos.

Donc pour ceux qui sont intéressé le nom du blog vu que le site passe pas lol désoler c'est :

ElenaJedusor1ere

Hésiter pas à aller faire un tour.

Bisous bisous.

Et le prochain chapitre pour ce week-end.


	30. Chapitre 28 : Officiellement ?

Chapitre 28 : Officiellement ?

Hermione et Théo étaient restés dans la grande salle car ils ont dit je site on va faire la fête toute la nuit et comme ça on fera la ronde après.

Donc je me retrouvais donc dans la chambre de Drago, assise sur son lit, nous n'étions pas fatiguez, et je lui ai dit que j'avais à lui parler donc voilà pourquoi, je me retrouvais ici. Il était parti dans la cuisine nous chercher des boissons pendant ce temps-là je pu voir qu'il avait un petit album photo sur sa table de chevet, je me permis donc de regarder. Les photos étaient toutes pareils sauf que les années changeaient je remarquais donc toute la bande actuelle de Serpentard, en fait ils ont toujours été ensemble, au moins une chose est sûr ils seront s'entraider si il y a besoin.

- Tu seras surement dessus cette année ?

Je sursaute à l'entente de sa voix.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Bah sur ces photos se trouve les personnes qui compte le plus pour moi, et maintenant tu en fais partie.

- Merci, Dray. Dis-moi ? Pourquoi est tu si intentionné avec moi ?

- Je ne peux te le dire ça vient naturellement, je te rassure ce n'est pas ton père qui me la demander.

- Bien, j'ai une autre question en fait j'en ai pleins.

- Vas-y Princesse j'y répondrais sans problème.

- Même si ça concerne mon père et les mangemorts ?

- Oui.

- Bien, alors qui est le bras droit de mon père, car je ne sais qui devra le seconder si il lui arrivait quelque chose ?

- C'est mon père, et avec lui il y a aussi ma tante.

- Tu me présenteras ?

- Mon père oui, pour ma tante tu y tiens ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

- Elle est folle. Me dit-il avec un sourire.

- Tes rapport avec mon père, ils sont comment ?

- Banal, pourquoi ?

- Tu es le seul de l'école à être dans ses rangs, non ?

- Oui mais c'est la tradition de la famille Malfoy.

- Okai.

- D'autres questions ?

- Oui mais plus personnelles.

- Je t'en prie.

- C'est quoi les intentions de Théo envers ma sœur ?

- T'as rien à craindre ma belle, Théo est raide dingue de Hermione depuis la cinquième année, donc je peux te certifier que ses intentions sont tous ce qu'il y a plus honnêtes.

- Et les tiennes envers moi ?

- Honnêtes aussi. Dès que je t'es vu, j'ai craqué et au début je voulais résister, mais je n'ai pas pu.

- Pourquoi résister ?

- T'es la fille de mon maitre Eléna, je ne devrais même pas te tutoyer, ni te regarder dans les yeux.

- Je t'interdit de le faire même si mon père te le demande, peux-tu me promettre ça ?

- Je te le promets.

- Une dernière question avant de dormir. Tu tiens à moi ?

- Question stupide princesse.

- Donc tout ce que je te demande de faire tu le feras ?

- Cela dépend ? Que veux-tu ?

- Je propose qu'on annonce à nos parents pour nous ?


	31. Chapitre 29 : Décision ?

Chapitre 29 : Décision ?

POV Drago

L'annoncer à nos parents, cette idées ne me plait pas spécialement. Car je connais mon père je vais être harceler par lui et la famille Malfoy pour être sûr du sang d'Eléna. Et. Sérieusement quand nos pères vont apprendre pour nous, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau surtout de la mienne. Car en y réfléchissant sortir avec la fille de mon maitre c'est suicidaire mais je ne vais pas le cacher, depuis que je suis avec elle je me sens bien. Est-ce ça l'amour?

- Alors Dray?

La voix d'Elena me sortit de mes penser.

- Alors quoi?

- On leur dit ou pas?

- A qui ?

- Bah à nos parents perdis. Quelle question.

- Nos mères sont surement au courant c'est déjà pas mal.

- Et nos pères dans tout ça? Ils n'ont pas le droit de savoir?

- Si bien sûr, mais on pourrait attendre, non?

- écoute-moi bien Drago! Dans un mois c'est les vacances scolaires et ma famille est loger dans ton manoir, donc cela veut dire que toi et moi allons-nous croiser souvent et je n'ai pas l'intention de me cacher pour t'embrasser ou autres. - Moi non plus princesse. Mais je tiens à éviter tout conflit.

- Quel conflit?

- un conflit entre nos familles.

- T'es un froussard Drago Malfoy et si tu tenais à moi, tu le ferais mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas. J'avais envie de passer toute une soirée avec toi mais bon après cette conversation je n'en aie plus envi. Donc bonne nuit Dray et a demain.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle était déjà partie. Mais putain quelles conneries j'ai été raconté? Je ne sais même pas s'il y aura vraiment un conflit entre nos familles, qui sait.

Je pense surtout après réflexion que Elena a raison je suis un froussard et n'ai pas assez de cran pour le dire à tout le monde. Bon pour lui prouver que je tiens à elle, je vais écrire une lettre à mes parents pour leurs annoncer. Non j'ai même mieux je vais écrire deux lettres et lui parler à lui. Mon père risque de me tuer mais bon au moins je l'aurais affronté pour elle. Pour qu'elle sache que je ne tiens pas simplement à elle, qu'il y a plus. Et j'ai bien l'intention de passer une nuit avec elle et mêmes plusieurs et pas que une nuit; je dirais surtout un bout de ma vie.


	32. Chapitre 30 : Lettres et réflexions

Chapitre 30 : Lettres et réflexions.

POV Drago.

Je n'attends même pas le lendemain pour écrire à mes parents trop peur de la perdre. Et oui moi Drago Malfoy, j'ai peur. Je pris donc du parchemin pour écrire mes lettres la première est bien sûr adressée à mes parents.

_Lettre de Drago à ses parents._

_Père, Mère_

_Comment allez-vous ? Pour moi tout ce passe pour le mieux._

_Si je vous écris c'est pour vous dire que pendant les vacances de noël, j'aimerais vous présentez une personne qui est rentré dans ma vie. Mère vous la connaissez et je suis sûr que vous savez de qui je parle._

_Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée._

_Drago._

_Fin de la lettre._

Voilà les parents c'est fait, il me reste le plus difficile à faire lui écrire à lui. Déjà il va falloir que j'y aille en douceur je pense, ou je lui dis cache. Je verrais bien.

Je m'apprêtais à écrire ma deuxième lettres mais je fus interrompue par un coup à la fenêtre, je jetais un œil et aperçu un hibou. J'ouvris la fenêtre et pris la lettre que ce hibou me tendais.

_Lettre de … à Drago._

_Je l'ai dit à ton maitre pour vous._

_Fin de la lettre._

Bon pas de signature mais une chose est sure, mon arrêt de mort est signé.

Bon déjà, la personne qu'il a prévenu, le connait ou fais partie de ses rang car personnes à par les mangemorts et sa famille ne sais où il se trouve. Bon au moins si je reçois une lettre de lui je serais pourquoi. Mais qui donc dans l'école pourrais le prévenir ?

J'étais dans mes pensées quand je fus interrompus par des cris et pas ceux de n'importe qui

Ceux D'Eléna. Mais pourquoi cri-t-elle comme ça. Je partie donc la voir, elle était dans sa chambre mais je la vis sortir comme une furie.


	33. Chapitre 31 : La dispute

Chapitre 31 : La dispute.

Je vais le tuer, je voulais qu'il le dise mais pas à ce point-là. Je vous jure qu'il va m'entendre. Je sortie donc de ma chambre comme une furie mais je fus stopper dans mon élan car la personne à qui parler se trouvait devant moi.

- Tu veux notre mort, c'est ça. Je voulais qu'on le dise mais pas comme ça ! Tu ne pouvais pas le dire de toi-même en face de lui et non par lettre ?

- Mais enfin princesse arrête de crier et dit moi ce qu'il t'arrive.

- Ce qu'il m'arrive ? Mon père va nous tuer. Il m'a dit qu'il aurait préféré l'apprendre de ma bouche et non comme ça. Pourquoi lui as-tu dit dans une lettre ?

- Je ne lui ai pas envoyé de lettre à ton père, donc tu vas te calmer et on va en parler tranquillement.

- Tu veux que je me calme, et puis prend moi pas pour une conne Drago, qui aurais pu le prévenir hein ? Tu peux me le dire ça ?

- J'en sais rien et puis tu sais quoi ça sert à rien de parler avec toi, tu ne m'écoutes pas ? Sur ce bonne nuit.

Non, mais j'y crois pas.

- Parles moi sur un autre ton Dray.

Il me répondit même pas et parti dans sa chambre, bon j'essayerais de lui parler demain en espérant qu'il ne me prendra pas pour une conne, non mais sérieusement que quelque jours que nous sortons ensemble et déjà la première dispute.

Bon maintenant que je me suis disputé avec lui je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner pour pouvoir sortir de ce château sans problème.


	34. Chapitre 32 : L'aide d'une sœur

Chapitre 32 : L'aide d'une sœur.

Il fallait absolument que je sorte de ce château sinon je ne donne pas cher de ma peau mais qui peux m'aider ? Je regarde par la fenêtre et vis un couple assis sur un banc à l'entrée du parc, je décide donc de descendre jusqu'à l'entrée du château.

Quand je fus arrivé je reconnu la douce voix de ma sœur. Je me précipite donc vers elle.

- Ha Hermione, il faut que je te parle. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Oui qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Me dit-elle après m'avoir rejoint.

- Il faut que je sorte du château sans que personne ne le sache.

- Bien mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas demandé à Malfoy ?

- On s'est disputer, et c'est un peu à cause de lui que je dois sortir mais trop long à expliquer en tout cas une chose est sûre c'est que personne ne doit me suivre et savoir où je vais.

- Je peux te montrer un passage secret qui te mènera à la cabane Hurlante.

- Cela tombe bien je dois allez là-bas.

- Okai, bah on va ce dirigé vers le parc, il faut qu'on aille au Saule-cogneur.

Je la suivis donc, je trouvais ça bizarre que Hermione ne me pose pas de questions du faite que je sorte du château. On mit une petite demi-heure à y aller faut avouez que ma sœur était toujours en robe de soirée et talons donc dans l'herbe chaud, et la luminosité de nos baguettes n'était pas très forte pour ne pas ce faire repérer.

- Voilà on y est, tu as juste à immobiliser le saule et tu pourras rentrer.

- Merci petite sœur, rentre donc il fait froid et Théo va se demander où tu es passée.

- Oui, mais je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui quoi ?

- Qui vas-tu voir à cette heure-ci ?

- Enfin tu le demande ! Je trouvais ça bizarre que tu ne poses aucunes questions.

- Alors ? Me redemanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Je vais voir une personne qui ne devrais pas se trouver ici, du moins qui devrais évitez d'être ici. Mais lui et moi avons des choses à mettre au clair.

- Non ? Tu vas le voir ? Il est là ?

- Oui, je t'expliquerais le pourquoi en rentrant si tu ne dors pas.

- Bien, bah bon courage et attention en rentrant.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me fit un mini câlin.

Bon maintenant je prends mon courage à deux mains pour l'affronter lui, mon père.


	35. Chapitre 33 : Discussion mouvementée

Chapitre 33 : Discussion mouvementée.

J'attendis qu'Hermione parte pour pouvoir y allez. Une fois que j'ai immobilisé cet arbre je passai donc par le chemin qu'Hermione m'avait indiqué.

Une fois arriver dans la cabane hurlante, je me dirigeais vers la porte où j'aperçu de la lumière.

- Entre Eléna, j'ai déjà assez attendu.

Je décide donc de rentrer, me retrouver face à lui ne me fit pas du tout peur loin de là.

- Pourquoi cette convocation père,

- Comme je te l'ai dit Eléna ! Tu sors avec le jeune Malfoy ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Sais-tu qu'il est Mangemort ?

- Oui.

- Sais-tu qu'il a déjà tué ?

- Non, vous me l'apprenez.

- Bien, pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?

- Drago est le seul à être digne de Serpentard.

- Tu le pense sincèrement, tu n'es à Poudlard que depuis trois mois, tu es en Angleterre depuis quatre mois et tu crois déjà tout savoir. Surtout sur Serpentard

- Je suis une fille intelligente et cultiver père, donc oui je crois du moins en savoir assez pour juger Drago Malfoy, et même si il a tué cela ne changera rien de mon opinion sur lui.

Je vois bien que ma réplique ne lui plait pas mais bon, il faut bien que je me défende, que je défende mon couple.

- Je n'accepte guère cette relation. Drago n'as pas encore fait toute ses preuves envers moi.

- Je n'attendais pas votre autorisation, je suis assez grande pour décider avec qui je dois sortir ou non, de même pour mes amis.

Aïe, là je crois que j'ai été trop loin.

- Je t'interdis de me manquer de respect jeune fille, je suis ton père. Cria-t-il. Donc tu me feras le plaisir d'obéir, sinon…

- sinon quoi ? Le coupais-je. Tu vas me jeter le sortilège doloris, mais soit réaliste sans moi maintenant tu seras rien. Sur ce Père si vous avez fini, puis-je disposer. Dis-je avec ironie.

Je sais, je l'ai tutoyé, je lui ai manqué de respect mais moi je ne suis pas son esclave ou un de ses mangemorts. Et puis sérieusement il devrait être heureux pour Dray, bah quoi j'aurais pu ne pas aimer mon père allez a Gryffondor et sortir avec Potter ! Je vous rassure loin de là cette envie mais c'était un exemple. Mais bon d'abord qui le veuille ou non je resterais avec Drago jusqu'à ce que ça casse.

- Tu as vraiment un sale caractère. Me dit-il avec un sourire.

- Je te rassure Hermione à le même, et on est aussi rusé que tous les Serpentards réunis.

- Tu peux disposer mais la discussion n'est pas finie loin de là !

- Comment ça ?

- Je vais envoyer une lettre au jeune Malfoy, il faut que je lui parle.

- Tu ne vas pas te mêler de notre histoire ?

- Vous, Eléna. Le respect doit être un quotidien pour toi, tu es ma fille et tu dois être digne des sang-purs. Et qui dit digne des sang-purs dit le vouvoiement.

- Bien père, veuillez m'excusez. Maintenant puis-je disposer ?

- Oui, nous nous verrons aux vacances de noël. Passe le bonjour à ta sœur et ta mère de ma part.

- Oui Père, au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Je partie donc comme il me l'avait demandé, maintenant plus cas rentrer sans ce faire repérer, et j'avoue que pour cela je croisais les doigts.

Mais bon je n'ai pas dû les croiser assez fort car malheureusement oui je fus repérer et pas par n'importe qui. Sérieusement celui-là il me fait chier.


	36. Chapitre 34 : Retenue et menaces

Chapitre 34 : Retenue et menaces.

Non mais sérieusement, il n'est pas coucher lui à son âge, tiens d'ailleurs il n'est pas seul, bah si j'avais l'esprit tordu je dirais que ces deux-là se bécotent.

- Miss Jédusor, vous ne devrez pas être ici le bal est fini depuis une heure maintenant vous devrez donc vous trouvez dans votre chambre.

- J'avais une affaire à régler.

- Cela ne vous donne pas le droit de sortir, avec qui avez-vous une affaire à régler ?

- Mais enfin professeur quel question, avec une personne de ma famille bien sûr. Lui répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

- Bien et je suppose que cette personne est votre père. Minerva allez prévenir les aurores que Voldemort est dans le coin, je vous prie.

- J'y vais de ce pas Albus.

Elle se dirigea en courant vers le château pour les prévenir.

- Quand à vous miss, vous allez être en retenue, à partir de demain.

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

- Vous êtes sortie de l'école.

- Okai, mais quand c'est Potter vous ne dites rien. Et oui professeur je sais tout ma sœur m'a avouez comment vous êtes avec lui. Mais vous savez quoi professeur cela ne durera pas, car le jour où mon père prendra les commandes du monde magique, votre cher Potter va souffrir et vous aussi, en fait l'ordre du Phoenix va souffrir.

- Votre famille est maudite miss, vous le savez ? Mais ce qui me rend triste c'est que vous allez finir comme votre père.

- Non professeur, pas comme mon père car moi, j'ai un cœur. Moi je sais aimer donc ne me comparer pas à mon père vous ne me connaissez pas. La preuve Hermione est une Jédusor et pourtant vous l'avez intégrée à votre groupe. Donc vous voyez ce n'est pas parce que Voldemort est notre père que nous finirons comme lui.

Je vous enverrais un hibou pour vous dire l'heure et le lieu de votre retenue, et je vous tiens au courant de l'arrestation de votre père. Dit-il avec un sourire.

- Vous pouvez toujours rêver.

Je partie en direction de ma salle commune, non mais sérieusement moi coller, bah j'espère juste que je vais bien tomber au pire il faudrait que ça soit certaines personnes qui s'occupe de mon cas. Mais bon ça ce n'est pas gagner sauf si mon entrevue avec mon père ce soir fasse du bruit dans l'école dès demain. D'un côté c'est possible j'ai juste à prévenir une personne.


	37. Chapitre 35 : Aide précieuse !

Chapitre 34 : Aide précieuse ?

Avant de rentrée dans ma salle commune, je décidais donc de mettre au courant la seule personne qui pourrait faire courir mon pseudo entretien avec le directeur au grand jour en l'espace de quelques minutes.

Je me dirigeais donc en direction des cachots car je savais qu'il ne pourrait que se trouver là.

Je n'eus pas besoin de m'enfoncer dans la noirceur des cachots, la personne en question ce pointa devant moi.

- Tu n'as pas à être ici, à cette heure-ci.

- Mais enfin Peeves je fais ce que je veux, je suis la descendante de Serpentard et la petite amie du prince des serpentards. Donc je vais ou je veux et a l'heure que je veux.

- Cela ne te donne aucun droit, même si tu es la princesse des Serpents.

- Enfin bref, je te cherchais Peeves, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Si cela est intéressant je suis près à oublier notre discussion de ce soir alors.

- Il faut que dès demain, tu annonces a toute l'école, fantômes, tableaux, professeurs et élèves, que Lord Voldemort n'était pas loin de Poudlard cette nuit et qu' il était en pleine discussion avec sa fille et que cette fille en question a eu une entrevue mouvementée avec le directeur en personne. Et qu'elle s'est créée quelque soucis. Alors? Je peux compter sur toi?

- Mais bien sur princesse. Sans problème. Et je suppose que personne ne doit savoir que c'est toi qui me l'as dit.

- Tu as tout compris Peeves. Bon maintenant que je t'es tout dit, je vais retourner dans mes appartements. Sur ce bonne soirée.

- Merci princesse de même pour vous.

Maintenant que cela est régler je n'ai plus cas rentrée me coucher. Cela ne sera pas bien compliquer car je suis fatiguer.

Après dix minutes de marche, j'arrivais à destination, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de rejoindre mon lit, mais bien sur cela ne se passera pas comme ça. J'étais attendu et je sens que je vais en avoir pour une bonne partie de la nuit vue l'expression de son visage.


	38. Chapitre 36 : Première fois !

Chapitre 36 : Première fois ?

Et oui Drago m'attendais dans la salle commune.

- Hermione et Théo sont dans votre chambre, il faut que je te parle c'est urgent.

Je lui fis un signe positif de la tête et le suivit dans sa chambre.

- Assied toi. Me dit-il en me montrant son lit. Qu'as-tu dis à ton père pour qu'il me convoque dans son bureau, dès que je serais arrivé au manoir ?

- Rien de spécial, juste qu'il n'avait pas à ce mêlé de notre couple. Et toi dit moi combien de personnes as-tu tués ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne ?

- Je suis ta copine, je suis en droit de savoir. Alors ?

- Une seule, ça te vas ?

-Et pourquoi ?

- Une sang-de-bourbe, voilà pourquoi, sous les ordres de ton père.

- Bien et maintenant t'es prêt à assumer devant mon père notre relation ?

- Oui, mais lui apparemment non ?

- Vrai, mais justement il va te tester pour savoir si tu tiens à moi. Si tu lui tiens tête ça prouvera que je représente quelque chose pour toi.

- Ce qui veut dire que je vais lui manquer de respect, c'est mon maitre Léna, je ne peux pas faire ça. Dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Mais non lui dis-je en me mettant à califourchon sur lui plus tu lui tiendras tête plus il verra que tu tiens à moi.

- Je veux bien te croire mais je n'en suis pas certain.

Ses mains étaient train de caresser le bas du dos, j'en profitais donc pour l'embrasser.

- Dis Dray ?

- Oui Princesse ?

- Si Théo et ma sœur sont dans ma chambre crois-tu qu'ils nous laisseraient seuls cette nuit, dans cette chambre ?

- C'est possible, suffit juste de les prévenir.

- Hum !

A l'aide d'un sortilège, j'envoyais un mot à ma sœur en disant que nous voulions rester seuls cette nuit.

Une fois cela fait j'en profitais pour m'installer plus confortablement sur les genoux de mon petit copain, enfin pas vraiment sur ses genoux, d'ailleurs je dois avouez que pour le si peux que je me suis frotter à lui, son pénis avait l'air bien réveiller et je dois même dire bien monter.

- Bébé, arrête maintenant sinon je ne pourrais plus me contrôler.

- Justement !

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Drago, si on est seul autant en profiter.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Dray, fais-moi l'amour, maintenant. Lui dis-je en lui sursautant l'oreille.

- A vos ordres Princesse.


	39. Chapitre 37 : Réalité partie 1

Chapitre 36 : Réalité partie 1.

POV Drago.

La situation allais vraiment dégénérée mais vu que ma petite amie en avait envie, je ne pus me retenir, bah oui quoi quand l'appel du sexe vous appelles vous faites quoi, vous dites non ? Non bien sûr que non !

Eléna était en train de me suçoter l'oreille, et je dois avouez que cela me fit un drôle d'effet et fit deux fois plus monter mon excitation. J'entrepris donc de lui enlever son t-shirt, ce que celui-ci cachait était vraiment agréable à regarder, une chose est sûre de ce côté-là, elle avait personne à envier. Partis dans mon élan, je me mis donc à lui embrasser son cou, cou qui d'ailleurs était nu de bijoux, je lui en faisais donc la remarque.

- Tu n'as pas de collier Princesse ?

- Non j'attends que tu m'en offres un. Me dit-elle en un sourire.

- Sans problème fût ma réponse.

Je retournais donc à l'exploration de son cou, pendant que je continuais à lui donner des baisers, j'enlevais donc le peu de tissu qui recouvrait ces deux merveilles. Je sais Merveilles est un grand mot mais si je veux l'avoir rien cas moi, je ne dois rien négliger de son corps.

- Ne me fait pas trop languir Dray, sinon je te laisse en plan.

- Laisse durée le plaisir.

- Comme vous voudrez Monsieur le Prince.

Cela me fit bizarre qu'elle m'appelle ainsi, car entre nous deux, celui qui mérite vraiment de porter ce titre c'est bien elle. Je fus sortit de mes penser quand je vis mon t-shirt blanc passer devant mes yeux. Elle est bien digne d'être à Serpentard, car les filles entreprenantes comme elle ne sont qu'à Serpentard.

Je ne me décidais toujours pas à aller plus loin, ce qui devait la gêner car je la vit se lever et enlever son jean slim. La vue était très plaisante, je ne m'en lasserais pas. Je me levais donc aussi à mon tour pour être au même niveau qu'elle, mais elle en avait décidé autrement. Elle s'était approcher avec un air très aguicheur, et m'embrassa langoureusement. Je fus tellement pris par ce baiser que je ne senti pas toute suite une main ce glisser dans mon boxer. Et oui avec la délicatesse qu'elle avait, elle avait réussie à enlever mon pantalon.

Je décidais donc de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, et de montre que c'était bien moi qui commandais dans ce domaine. Je décidais donc de l'allonger sur mon lit et de commencer les préliminaires. Préliminaires qui doivent être digne de moi, et très plaisant pour décide donc de la faire languir en commençant à l'embrasser au niveau du cou. Je descendis au fur et à mesure, j'arrivais à son nombril qui était habillé d'un piercing au couleur de Serpentard avec un serpent en pendentif. Elle est vraiment digne d'être notre Princesse, en tout cas elle sera toujours la mienne. Je m'apprêtais à aller plus loin quand je fus frappé par un petit souvenir.

- Désoler beauté, mais je ne peux pas. Dis-je en me retirant.

- Quoi tu te fou de moi Dray, pourquoi ?

- Ton père.

- Quoi mon père, on s'en fou.

- Oui, mais non il a été clair et net dans sa lettre, donc désoler mais je ne peux pas.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a écrit, si je ne suis pas trop indiscrète. Dit-elle avec énervement.

Je me levais donc jusqu'à mon bureau, et pris la lettre qui était dessus, j'hésitais un instant à lui montrer, car c'était avant tout une lettre venant d'un maitre à un serviteur, ou je ne lui fais lire que la partie qui la concerne. Je ne pus continuer à y réfléchir qu'une main me pris la lettre des mains.

Je me retournais donc et vit ma petite amie enrouler dans mes draps de soit vert émeraude en train de lire la lettre que son père venait de m'envoyer.


	40. Chapitre 38 : Réalité partie 2

Chapitre 37 : Réalité partie 2.

Je lui pris donc la lettre des mains, cette lettre que mon paternel lui avait écrite et qu'il empêchait d'aller plus loin dans notre relation.

Lettre de Voldemort à Drago.

Drago,

J'ai appris par l'un de tes camarades serpentards, que tu entretenais une liaison avec l'une de mes filles. Ayant eu un rendez-vous avec la concernée, je tenais à te dire que je ne tolère cette relation. Mais je vais te laissez une chance jeune Drago, des que tu seras arrivé au Manoir de tes parents pour les vacances, je t'invite à venir dans mon bureau pour que nous en discutons. Mais pendant ce temps je t'interdis de faire quoi que ce soit avec Eléna, ni même de te montrer avec elle, qui sais les conséquences que ça aurait. Et ne cherchez pas tous les deux à dire « ce n'est pas grave, il le saura pas » car cette fameuse personne qui vous a dénoncés est dans votre école et feras partie des nôtres.

V.

Fin de la lettre.

Non mais je rêve, je vais le tuer, le torturer, non j'ai mieux.

- Et tu sais qui nous à dénoncer ?

- Non, mais ton père est clair, nous devons rien faire tant que je n'ai pas son accord.

- Au diable mon père et son accord, ce n'est pas avec lui que tu coucheras, mais avec moi. Donc je t'en prie Dray pense à toi, à nous et non à lui.

- Désoler Princesse mais je tiens aussi à ma vie et je tiens vraiment à avoir l'accord de ton père pour notre relation.

- Non mais attend en gros toi et moi c'est fini jusqu'à ce que tu voies mon père ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux bébé, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- Si tu l'as ! Soit tu ignores tout de cette lettre et tu lui tiens tête, soit toi et moi c'est fini Alors ?

- Je ne veux pas te perdre Princesse. Me dit-il penaud.

- Bien, donc nous pouvons reprendre ou nous avons arrêté ?

- Pas ce soir, j'en ai plus envie. Mais je te propose autre chose.

- Quoi ?

- Tu passes la nuit avec moi, mais on ne fait rien de sexuel. Ça te va ?

- Pourquoi pas, on a cas se dire nos vérités et comme ça mon père ne pourras rien utiliser contre nous !

- Sans problème, ça ne va pas lui plaire.

- Je m'en fou, ce que je veux c'est être avec toi Drago Malfoy.

- De même pour moi Miss Jédusor.


	41. Chapitre 39 : Première grande discussion

Chapitre 39 : Première grande discussion.

- Alors mon cher Dray, quelle vérité veux-tu savoir sur moi ?

- Tout raconte-moi ta vie à Salem, ton éducation ?

- Ca va être long, mais okai. Mon éducation est loin d'être comme la tienne, ma mère ne m'a pas appris à mépriser les sang-impur, c'est surement que pour cela que ma meilleure amie en était une.

- pourquoi était ?

- Elle est morte quelques mois avant mon arriver, un stupide accident moldu, mais moi j'y crois pas, son sang devais gêner.

- Je ne veux pas te vexer bébé mais ceux qui déteste les sangs impur sont de sang*pur et pour le plus courant mangemort.

- C'est pour cela que j'en ai l'attention d'en parler à mon père, après je gérerais moi-même la souffrance de ce salaud.

-Okai, mais ça peut être n'importe qui !

- Je sais mais peu m'importe, à moins que tu peux me le dire, elle a été tué loin de Salem, à Forks exactement.

- On était plusieurs à y être, et on a pas mal tué.

- Tu y étais ?

- J'ai été trois, quatre fois, mais oui y a quelque mois avant la rentrée j'y ai été.

- Et tu as tué ?

- Oui, comme beaucoup d'entre nous, mais tu sais bébé, je hais les sang-de-bourbe car on me l'a toujours appris. Crois moi je n'aurais que mes décisions à moi je ne les maudirais pas.

- Je te crois Dray c'est juste que ça me bouffe. Mon père les méprises tellement.

- Je sais princesse, mas bon ne juge pas tous les mangemort, on n'est pas tous pareils.

- Mouai, je ne suis pas convaincu mais bon.

- Je sais bien mais moi je n'ai tué qu'une seule personne et je le regrette beaucoup. Mais bon c'était sa vie ou la mienne.

- Oui pas faux, mais c'est stupide, il faudrait que je sache ce qui a pu le faire devenir comme ça et le changer, je veux une vraie famille, une famille unie, avec un père et une mère qui s'aiment et qui aiment leurs filles.

- C'est un bien beau rêve princesse.

- Rêve qui deviendra réalité, je te le promets foie de Jédusor, et je suis sûr que Hermione m'aidera !

- Bah bon courage d'avance.

- Et bah tu sais quoi merci mais tout cela changera pas mal aux vacances de noël.

- On en reparlera princesse.

- Et puis en plus il est hors de questions que mes amies de Salem me renient car mon père est Lord Voldemort. Je ne veux pas souffrir comme Hermione souffre.

- Elle ne souffre pas, du moins je crois ?

- Si elle souffre, je le sens et tout cela doit s'arrêter.

- Tu es bien têtue comme fille, mais j'aime ça.

- Merci.

- Mais de rien Princesse.


	42. Chapitre 40 : Vive les vacances

Chapitre 40 : Vive les vacances.

Le mois de Novembre et de décembre sont passés assez vite, j'étais en train de préparer ma valise avec ma sœur. Je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allais pas.

- Un problème Hermy ?

- Non.

- Aller dis-moi, je suis ta sœur, je ne vais pas te juger.

- Et s'il ne m'acceptait pas, pire et si ses mangemort tentaient quelque chose ?

- Non t'inquiète, il a bien l'intention de nous présenter au bal de noël de la famille Malfoy, donc tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire.

- Et si ses vacances se passent mal, on fait quoi ?

- moi j'ai pas mal de projet déjà qui nous évitera la confrontation avec notre père pendant quelques jours, donc si tu le veux aide moi ?

- Et quoi comme projet ?

- déjà, il faudrait savoir, ce qui a rendu notre père si cruel, et pourquoi nos parents ce sont séparer.

- Dur, mais j'accepte. Dis-moi aurais tu l'intention de changer notre père et de le remettre avec notre mère.

- Sûrement !

Elle me regarda avec un immense sourire.

- Pourquoi cela te déplais ?

- non loin de là, au contraire. J'aimerais vivre dans une famille unie, dans laquelle règne l'amour, la confiance et le respect.

- Je connais ça, je veux pareil.

- Donc toi et moi, nous avons pour missions de refaire notre vie de famille. Dur vu la famille dans laquelle on vies.

- J'avoue, mais j'ai toujours voulue avoir un père et une mère qui s'aiment, et qu'ils soient présents pour moi, donc quoi qu'il arrive j'y arriverais.

- On y arrivera. Tu n'es plus seule on est deux maintenant et cela pour un bon bout temps.

- Pire pour toujours. Lui dis-je en riant.

- Pas grave j'ai toujours voulu avoir une sœur qui pouvait un minimum me faire chier.

Nous partons toute les deux dans un fou rire incontrôlable Cela dura pendant au moins quinze minutes, car nous fûmes interrompu par un coup à la porte.

- Entrez. Dis-je.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Théodore tout sourire, et un Drago, pour ma part trop canon mais tout sourire également.

- Prête les filles. Dit Théo.

- Prêtent. Disons Hermione et moi.

Nous nous dirigeons tous les quatre vers le Hall d'entrer du château. Nous fûmes arrêtés par une bande de stupide Gryffondor.

- Alors les Vipères on va passer des vacances entre Mangemorts.

- Hé oui Potter, on va même organiser un plan pour mettre fin à tes jours. Lui dis-je.

- Fais gaffe à toi Jédusor c'est ton père qui va mourir. Répondit Potter.

- Même si tu venais à tuer mon père, sa relève sera que plus forte. Donc c'est plutôt à toi de faire gaffe.

Je ne lui laissais même pas le temps de répondre, je pris la direction de Pré-au-lard avec ma sœur, mon « beau-frère » et mon petit ami.

- Ma mère nous attend aux Trois balais. Nous dit Drago.

Nous marchions une bonne demi-heure, avant d'arriver devant le bar des Trois balais.

- Prêt pour vos vacances de noël jeune gens ?

- Oui Madame Malfoy. Dit-on Théo, Hermy et moi.

- Bien, Théo tu passeras tes vacances avec nous tes parents étant absents.

- Bien madame Malfoy.

- Nous allons directement au manoir mère ?

- Oui Drago. Mesdemoiselles prenez les bras de Théo et Drago pour transplaner.

Hermione et moi nous nous exécutons toute suite.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux je vis un manoir magnifique, les jardins avaient l'air immense. Je vis du coin de l'œil Hermione paniquée un petit peu, mais en regardant en direction de la porte d'entrée je compris pourquoi. Il était là, il nous attendait. Nous arrivions tout juste à sa hauteur. Apparemment il avait à nous parler avant de nous laissez-nous installez.

- Bonjour jeunes gens. Il n'attendit même pas qu'on lui réponde. Je tenais avant tout à vous prévenir que ce soir j'avais une réunion et j'aimerais que mes filles soient présentes et toi aussi jeune Nott si tu le désire,

- Oui, volontiers seigneur Voldemort.

- Bien, sinon Drago, j'aimerais te voir dans mon bureau d'ici une heure, car avant j'aimerais m'entretenir avec mes filles en privé. Narcissa pourriez-vous nous faire livrer du thé et des petits gâteaux.

- Oui mon seigneur.

- Merci suivez-moi.

Hermione le suivit de suite, moi je pris quand même le temps d'embrasser mon petit ami.

Apres avoir monté deux étage nous arrivions devant une porte en marbre sculpter d'un serpent, sur laquelle était inscrit Bureau de Tom Jédusor.

Il partit s'asseoir à sa place, et nous fit signe de faire de même.

- Enfin je rencontre ma deuxième fille. Apparemment vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre. J'en suis ravi. Nous dit-il avec un sourire.

- Nous aussi père, mais j'ai une question qui me trotte d'en la tête, puis-je ?

- Je t'en prie Eléna.

- Sur la porte de votre bureau, j'ai vu que c'était écrit Tom Jédusor pourquoi ?

- Lucius est avant tout un ami, et quand nous sommes seuls nous nous appelons par nos prénoms.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas accepter ma relation avec son fils.

- Léna ! Dit Hermione outrée.

- Laisse Hermione, ta sœur à du caractère et cela ne me déplait pas, juste que je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

- Bien alors pourquoi torturer tous ces gens et vouloir tuer Harry Potter.

Là Hermione a lâché une bombe.

- Je vais être franc avec vous, juste parce que vous êtes mes uniques héritières et que je ne veux pas vous perdre. L'ordre croit en Potter pour me détruire, si l'ordre ne le montait pas contre moi, eh bien je ne le torturais pas. Mais bon apparemment je suis le méchant donc je n'ai pas le choix.

- Nous avons toujours le choix. Je connais Harry, il est gentil et si l'ordre le manipule vraiment c'est qu'il y a une raison non ? Je sais que cela peut paraitre stupide mais pourrions-nous réparer des erreurs ?

- Continue Hermione.

- Ce que je veux dire, si nous montrons au monde sorciers que la famille Jédusor peut être tout aussi banale que les autres et moins cruelle, peut être que cette guerre s'arrêtera.

- Bonne idée ma fille, mais j'y ai déjà pensé et cela ne marchera pas.

- Et si Potter devenais l'un des nôtres.

- Je te demande pardon Eléna.

- Vous m'avez bien compris père, vous allez être d'accord avec moi, même si l'amour c'est pour les faibles, l'amour peux faire faire n'importe quoi !

- Oui mais je ne vois pas bien où tu veux en venir.

- Moi non plus.

- C'est simple laissez-moi prendre contact avec une personne de la famille des Macmillan, qui m'a toujours dit qu'elle aimerait vous avoir dans sa famille.

- Et qui est-ce ?

- Oui frangine qui ?

- Isabella bien sûr.

- Notre cousine.

- Oui.

Je vis mon père réfléchir à tout cela, apparemment cela ne lui déplait pas. Il n'a pas l'air du monstre que tout le monde parle, non loin de là.

- Je vais y réfléchir mais je ne t'empêche pas de prendre contact avec elle. Maintenant allez-vous détendre, je veux que vous soyez en forme pour la réunion de ce soir.

- Bonne journée père.

- Bonne journée Voldemort.

- Bonne journée jeunes filles.


	43. Chapitre 41 : Vérité blessante

Chapitre 41 : Vérité blessante.

Madame Malfoy nous attendais pas loin.

- Je vais vous menez à vos chambres.

- Merci madame Malfoy.

- Je vous en prie appeler moi Narcissa, je suis quand même la marraine de l'une d'entre vous.

- Ah bon ? Mais laquelle ? Demanda Hermione.

- De toi Hermione. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Et mon parrain vous savez qui c'est ?

- Oui, c'est Severus Rogue.

Je vis Hermione écarquillée les yeux, je ne pense pas qu'elle s'attendait à ça.

- Et pour moi Narcissa, vous savez qui est mon parrain et qui est ma marraine ?

- Oh que oui je le sais Eléna, ta marraine c'est ma sœur, Bellatrix Lestrange et ton parrain mon cher mari.

- J'ai l'honneur d'avoir les bras droit de mon père. Dis-je avec un petit rire.

- Oui.

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte.

- Cette porte donne sur vos appartement personnel, elle mène au salon et après vous avez chaqu'une votre chambre. Maintenant je vais vous laissez.

- Narcissa ?

- Oui ?

- Vous pensez qu'il serait possible de rencontrer mon parrain et ma marraine ?

- Bien sûr.

- Oh et serait-il possible d'avoir un hibou ?

- Oui, je vous en apporte un.

- Merci.

Je rejoins donc Hermione qui était déjà rentrée dans nos appartements.

- Je sens que je vais me plaire ici. Dit-elle.

- Moi aussi.

- Tu vas lui écrire n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui car j'ai un plan pour Potter.

- Dis-moi ?

- Isabella a, comment dire ; toujours eu un faible pour Potter. Je pense que m'en faire une amie pourrais être bénéfique à notre clan.

- Bien. Je te laisse donc lui écrire, moi je vais prendre un bon bain.

- Okai petite sœur, à toute à l'heure.

Je m'installais donc au bureau qui était dans le coin du salon, pris une plume et un bout de parchemin pour écrire à Isabella.

J'allais commencer mon écriture mais je fusse interrompu par un coup à la porte.

- Entrez.

- Puis-je restez ici Drago est avec ton père ?

- Bien sûr Théo, laisse-moi le temps d'écrire une lettre et je te tiendrais compagnie.

- Pas de soucis.

Je retournais donc à mon occupation.

Lettre d'Eléna à Isabella.

Bonjour cousine, comment vas-tu ?

Moi ça va, le climat britannique est plus frais que le climat américain, mais à part ça tout vas pour le mieux.

Je sais que toi et moi, nous nous s'entendions pas, mais je me suis dit que je devais quand même te tenir au courant de l'identité de mon père, qui non n'est pas un moldu, loin de là. Moi-même j'ai eu du mal à y croire mais je suis heureuse que ce soit lui car en fait il n'est pas du tout comme tout le monde le dit. Je ne vais pas te faire languir sur son identité. Mon père est Lord Voldemort. Oui je sais cela fait un choc.

Mon père tenait aussi à t'inviter pour quelques jours pour les vacances de noël. Tiens-moi au courant.

Léna.

Fin de la lettre.

Bon ça c'est fait.

- Alors Théo quoi de neuf ?

- Rien de spécial princesse.

- Arrête avec tes princesses.

- Je rigole Eléna, et puis y a que Dray qui t'appel comme ça.

- C'est vrai, dis-moi Théo ?

- Oui ?

- Le meilleur ami de Dray c'est qui ?

- C'était Blaise, Il ne lui a plus adressé la parole depuis qu'il a appris que Drago lui avait caché qu'il était mangemort.

- La merde.

- Ouai mais…

Nous fûmes interrompus par un coup à la porte.

- Entrez.

- Miss Eléna Jédusor ?

- Moi-même.

- Je suis Lucius Malfoy, votre père vous demande.

- Bien je mis rend de ce pas. Si tu veux tu peux attendre Hermione, elle est sous la douche.

- Merci Eléna.

- Je t'en prie Théo.

Je sortis donc de ma salle commune, Lucius Malfoy m'attendais.

- Je vais vous accompagner, il veut me voir aussi.

- Bien, votre femme m'a dit que vous étiez mon parrain c'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- J'en suis heureuse.

- Moi de même Miss Jédusor.

Nous arrivions devant la porte du bureau de mon père, Lucius frappa.

- Entrez.

- Je vous amène votre fille maitre.

- Merci Lucius, installez-vous. Je vous ai appelé surtout toi Lucius pour parler de nos enfants.

- Comment ça maitre ?

- Savais-tu que ton fils et ma fille Eléna sortait ensemble ?

- Je rectifie père, sortent ensemble.

- Ne m'interrompt pas Eléna.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que j'avais le droit de sortir avec qui je voulais et que ce n'est pas vous qui allez m'en empêcher.

- Drago ?

- Oui maitre ?

- Maintiens-tu ?

- Je vous certifie maitre que je n'ai pas de mauvaise intention envers Eléna, votre fille est exceptionnelle, et je n'ai pas l'intention de la faire souffrir.

- Tu l'as déjà fait Drago, sans le savoir mais pour ça Eléna l'apprendra ce soir au cours de la réunion en voyant le tableau de chasse.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu verras ce soir.

- Non je veux savoir et maintenant. Dis-je avec fureur.

- Baisse cette baguette Eléna.

- Pourquoi ? Je veux toute la vérité et maintenant. Criais-je.

- Bien Drago c'est à toi de lui dire.

- Je t'assure princesse que je ne savais pas, mais si je pouvais retourner en arrière je le ferais. Mais j'étais en période d'essai.

- Continue Dray.

- C'est moi qu'il est tuée, elle avait été choisie parmi d'autres, je n'avais pas le choix, et sérieusement j'en suis désolé crois-moi.

- Depuis quand es-tu désolé Drago ? Un Malfoy n'est jamais désolé. Lui dit son père.

- Sauf envers la femme qu'on aime père et cette femme je l'aime plus que je le pensais, plus que vous ne le pensiez. Pardonne-moi Princesse.

Lui pardonné la mort de Chelsea, ma meilleure amie. Ca je ne le sais pas. Mais je l'aime tellement lui, il a réussi à faire battre mon cœur et puis c'était un ordre.

- Je ne sais pas Drago, il faudrait que toi et moi, on en parle mais seul.

- Je te comprends.

Je ne demandais même pas à mon père si je pouvais disposée je pris directement la porte.


	44. Chapitre 42 : Menace

Chapitre 42 : Menace.

Je sortais du bureau de mon père sans un regard en arrière pourtant j'avais quelqu'un qui me suivait.

- Eléna je t'en prie on peut parler maintenant.

- Bien, on va dans ta chambre.

Il me fit un signe de tête pour confirmer, nous marchions pendant un quart d'heure et nous arrivions enfin à sa chambre. J'attendis qu'il ferme la porte pour pouvoir libérer ma colère.

- Tu as tué l'une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour moi, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es fait ça ?

- Je ne savais pas qui c'était, y en avait plusieurs et mon parrain devait choisir pour moi. Je n'ai fait qu'exécuter les ordres.

- J'hallucine c'était ma meilleure amie Dray, ça te ferais quoi à toi si je tuais ton meilleur ami ?

- Lui et moi on se parle plus donc je pense que ça me ferais ni chaud ni froid.

- C'est ce que tu penses ?

- Oui.

- Donc Blaise et toi c'est fini.

- Depuis que tu m'as posé cette question.

- Et bien on est quitte tu as brisé mon amitié, moi j'ai brisé la tienne.

- Arrête Eléna, et puis moi je te connaissais pas quand je l'es tué. Donc ne me blâme pas.

- Bien sûr que si, mais tu sais quoi un jour ou l'autre ça te retombera dessus Drago Malfoy.

- Je m'excuse okai, je t'ai dit c'était elle ou moi, comprend moi t'aurais fait quoi à ma place. Ton père peut être diabolique quand il veut.

- Comment ça quand il veut ?

- Bah je vis avec je te rappelle et je vais t'avouez que ton père regrette d'avoir laissé partir la femme qu'il aime. Je suppose que c'est de ta mère, cette femme. Et il soutient toujours que c'est de sa faute s'il est devenu ce qu'il est. Donc tu vois princesse tout le monde à ses défauts, moi j'ai choisi d'être mangemort et de tuer si il faut, mais j'en ai un plus gros.

- Ah ouai et lequel ?

- Toi. Pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi, pour toi je sacrifierais pleins de trucs, pour toi je suis prêt à briser des règles de ma famille dont celle de m'excuser et tu sais pourquoi ?

Pour simple réponse je le regardais intensément pour qu'il puisse continuer.

- Parce que toi, t'es différente. Tu n'es pas avec moi pour mon argent, tu me tiens tête et ça j'aime mais le pire c'est que toi je t'aime et un Malfoy n'a pas le droit d'aimer, donc je t'en prie Princesse, crois-moi quand je dis que je suis désolé.

Non mais je rêve là. Drago Malfoy viens de me faire une sacrée déclaration d'amour, et le pire c'est que je le sens que c'est sincère. Comment ? Avez-vous déjà vu Drago Malfoy pleurez ? Moi c'est la première, et je pense que ce n'est pas dans son caractère.

- Je te pardonne, difficilement mais je te pardonne. Car en fait moi aussi je t'aime, et j'ai bien l'intention que toi et moi ça dure, mais fait moi une faveur ?

- Laquelle ?

- Je veux quand même venger Chelsea, qui est ton parrain que je le tue ?

- Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée, tu ne le tueras pas ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je pense que tu tiens à cette personne.

- Dis-moi qui c'est Dray.

- Princesse, mon parrain c'est…

- C'est qui Dray ?

- Ton père.

Là j'avoue que c'est le choc total, mon père. Mais alors comment je vais venger Chelsea, il faut que j'aille parler à mon père. Maintenant.

- Il faut que j'y aille.

- Où ça ?

- Voir mon père, lui et moi devons parler je pense.

- C'est du suicide princesse.

- Ouai je sais mais c'est mon père, il me doit des explications mais ne t'inquiètes pas je n'y vais pas seule. Je pense qu'Hermione aussi voudra des explications.

Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de répondre, que je sortie. Je pris la direction des appartements de moi et Hermione.

Quand je fus arrivée à destination je vis ma sœur en pleurs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Hermione que t'arrive tu ?

- J'ai reçu cette lettre tiens lie.

Je pris donc la lettre que Hermione me tenais.

Miss Jédusor,

Suite à une réunion avec les membres de l'ordre, nous avons décidés que pour notre sécurité nous changerions de planque. Cependant nous vous laissons une chance de changer une nouvelle fois de clan. Sachez que chez nous vous avez une famille et des amis. Alors que chez lui qu'avez-vous ? Rien.

Et je tiens aussi vous prévenir vous et votre famille que en dehors de l'école votre famille sera traquer jusqu'à ce que vous n'ayez plus de descendance. Cela ne me plait pas de tuer mais pour la liberté du monde sorcier je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Amicalement.

Albus Perceval Wilfrid Brian Dumbledore.

- Non mais pour qui il se prend, t'as prévenue notre père.

- Non je t'attendais j'ai senti que tu voulais lui parler aussi.

- Pas faux. Allons-y de suite, je ne peux pas attendre et ça en lui montrant la lettre non plus.

Donc Hermione et moi sortions de nos appartements, et nous nous dirigions vers le bureau de notre père.

Arrivées devant la porte de son bureau, nous n'osions pas frapper car on entendait crier de l'autre côté de la porte.

Une chose est sur notre père était furax mais il le sera encore plus après avoir vu cette lettre.


	45. Chapitre 43 : La colère du seigneur

Chapitre 43 : La colère du seigneur.

Nous décidions malgré la colère de notre père de rentrée.

- Pas maintenant. Il se retourna. Ah c'est vous mes filles que voulez-vous ?

- Hermione a reçu des menaces de Dumbledore.

- Ah elle aussi, à croire qu'il veut pourrir la famille.

- Comment ça ? Demandais-je.

- Il m'a fait comprendre que vous serez étroitement surveillez et que tant que vous serez a Poudlard, il serait hors de question que vous veniez ici. Il faut que je lui clos le bec.

- J'ai une idée, il a parlez de vous c'est tout ?

- Oui Hermione, pourquoi ?

- Bah genre pour Eléna c'est possible qu'elle puisse revenir et de pouvoir réalisée les missions qu'on aura à faire pour le compte des mangemorts.

- Mais Sister on n'est pas mangemorts.

- Je sais mais Drago si, il aurait besoin d'une aide et quoi de mieux que celle de sa fiancée.

- J'n'aime pas ça Hermy.

- Bonne idée et comme tu auras prévenu ta cousine ça serais plus simple si elle sortait avec un jeune mangemort également et de faire venir Potter avec une jeune Serpentard.

- En jeune Serpentard il y a Daphné Greengrass, mais ses parents ne voudront pas.

- Mr Greengrass est des mien il ne dira rien.

Nous fûmes interrompus par un coup à la porte.

- Oui. Cria mon père.

Narcissa entra dans le bureau.

- Une jeune fille prénommée Isabella voudrais te parler Eléna.

- J'arrive.

Narcissa sorti du bureau.

-Tu la fais venir ici et on élabore un plan maintenant Hermione tu iras chercher Drago et Théodore aussi il pourrait être utile je contact Miss Greengrass et Mr Zabini.

Je descendis donc en courant pour voir ma cousine quelle surprise quand elle me prit d'en ses bars.

- Je t'aime toi tu sais. Me dit-elle.

-Merci. Heu moi aussi.

Bon cela me parait bizarre quand même on s'est toujours détestée toute les deux donc son je t'aime, voilà quoi.

- Bon je sais que ça peut paraitre bizarre mais, dès que j'ai reçu ta lettre, je me suis dit pourquoi ce faire la guerre entre cousine, alors que je n'ai que toi.

- Tu n'as pas que moi comme cousine tu as aussi Hermione.

- Ouai mais je ne la connais pas. Alors que toi si.

- J'avoue. Bon viens mon père veux te rencontrer.

- C'est que je ne suis pas seule y a certaines personnes qui ont voulu venir avec moi. Car quand j'ai reçu ta lettre il y avait des curieuse dans le dortoir donc du coup bah elles sont venues.

- Qui ? Lui dis-je.

Je vis trois têtes sortirent de l'ombre je ne pus m'empêcher de crier comme une folle mes meilleures amies étaient là. Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

Mon cri avait fait peur à plusieurs personnes surtout quatre car mon père, mon parrain, mon petit ami et ma sœur avaient descendus les escaliers baguettes en main. Mais je ne fis pas attention.

- Putain, vous ici. Mais c'est dément ! Criais-je en les prenant toute les trois dans mes bars.

J'entendis un raclement de gorge.

- Eléna, tu nous présentes. Demanda mon père.

- Oui bien sûr père. Les filles je vous présente mon père Tom Jédusor, Ou Lord Voldemort comme vous voulez ! Père je vous présente Tess, Rosalie et Emma, mes meilleures amies. Et voici Isabella ma cousine.

- Enchanté, mes demoiselles. Bienvenue au Manoir Malfoy. Lucius peux-tu dire à tes elfes de préparés d'autres chambres. Je vous propose de passée au salon pour que nous parlions.

Nous suivons tous mon père dans le salon, je partie m'asseoir sur les genoux de mon petit ami. Cela ne plaisait pas à mon père et cela lui plus moins quand il vit Hermione se mettre à côté de Théo et lui tenir la main.

Les filles me regardaient avec un énorme sourire. Je sens qu'une soirée entre filles s'impose.

- Isabella penses-tu que ta mère serais d'accord si tu rentrerais à Poudlard. J'aurais besoin de toi mais ça Eléna t'expliqueras.

- J'aurais juste à voir avec elle. Répondit Isabella.

-Bien allez donc dans une chambre en haut il faut que j'organise une réunion, un elfe vous apportera ce qu'il faut.

On commençait tous à sortir de du salon quand mon père nous interpella.

- Drago et Théo je vous ai à l'œil.

Théo déglutit à la phrase de mon père, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire. J'hallucine mon copain provoque ouvertement mon père.

Nous montions en direction de la chambre de Drago, ce dernier s'installa sur son lit, et me tendit sa main pour que je le rejoigne.

- Charmant ton copain cousine, vraiment.

- Merci Isa, mais rêve cousine il est à moi.

- Ouai j'avais cru comprendre. Bon cas tu as me dire.

- C'est simple on aurait besoin de toi pour que Harry Potter rejoigne le clan du père mais après on s'est dit que c'est délicat vu que tu es de la famille vaux mieux que ça soit quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle me regarda avec ce sourire qui ne me plaisait pas du tout.

- Mais dois-je te rappeler cousine que je ne porte pas le nom des Macmillan mais celui de mon père.

Je lui souris en retour.

- Bon parlons de ce plan tous ensembles.


	46. Chapitre 44: Plan et le retour de Blaise

Chapitre 44 : Plan et le retour de Blaise.

Nous étions tous dans la chambre de Drago. Isabella n'avait pas trop envie de se faire Potter comme elle l'a si bien dit, elle a dit qu'elle voulait un mec et un vrai.

- Tu vois Eléna ou pas ce que je veux dire. Genre un mec comme le tiens.

Je la regardais mauvaise je devrais me méfier d'elle.

- Désolé mais y a que Eléna qui m'intéresse.

Je souris avec le sourire digne des Jédusor. Et op prend sa dans ta gueule. Non mais elle croit quoi celle-là.

- Non, mais t'inquiète je disais ça comme ça car…

Elle fut interrompue par un coup à la porte.

- Entrez. Dis Drago.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une personne que je ne m'attendais pas à voir.

- Zabini, tu n'es pas mort. Dis-je.

- Bébé, je t'en prie. Blaise que veux-tu ? Demanda Drago.

- Le maitre m'a appelé.

- T'es mangemort depuis quand. Demanda Théo.

- Bah en faites je ne le suis pas encore, je le serais pour noël.

Je fronçais les yeux. Alors comme ça Blaise allais devenir un mangemort. Cela me fit bizarre vu qu'il avait mal réagit par rapport à Dray.

-Mais t'inquiète Eléna c'est pour mieux te pourrir la vie.

Je lui ris au nez.

- Je m'en doutais.

POV Blaise.

Une fois rentrée je m'installais où j'allais d'habitude c'est-à-dire sur le lit de Dray à ses côtés. Cela me faisait chier de lui faire la tête, c'est quand même mon meilleur ami. Mais cette garce à tout gâcher et quoi de mieux que pour la briser, briser son couple et puis Dray la mérite pas mais moi oui. Oui j'avais envie d'elle depuis le début mais il fallait que je cache ça. Elle m'a brisé, je la briserais, tout en étant avec elle.

J'aperçu des têtes que je ne connaissais pas. Je vis une fille brune scruter Drago. Elle pourrait m'aider dans mes plans.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Drago et de lui dire.

- On fait la paix mec.

- Ouai, Blaise pas de soucis.

Eléna me regarda avec un regard aussi noir que son haut. Cette fille me faisait craquer mais je ne voulais pas le montrez.

Suite à ça Eléna se leva et dit.

- Il faut que j'aille parler à mon père.

Elle dit un truc à Drago dans son oreille qui celui-ci dit okai tout bas, et souris.

- Je reviens dit-elle.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, je regardais autour de moi et dis.

- Vous parliez de quoi ?

Fin du POV de Blaise.

POV Drago.

Eléna était sortie, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voulait à son père. Mais j'avais bien vu que la présence de Blaise la gênait et elle voulait que j'essaye de savoir si Blaise avait de mauvaise intention envers elle.

Je ne pense pas que Blaise était comme ça la seule chose que je risque de craindre de lui est qu'il essaye de me piquer ma copine. D'habitude c'était notre jeu. Je prends ta copine et des que t'en a une je te la pique également. C'était drôle mais là j'étais mordu d'Eléna. Et je ne voulais pas la perdre. Je souris quand je repensais à ce qu'Eléna m'avait dit, elle disait qu'Isabella avait l'intention de me mettre dans son lit et de casser notre couple.

D'ailleurs Isabella sortie elle aussi. Je voyais qu'Hermione avait mal au crâne pourquoi je n'en savais rien. Et les meilleures amies d'Eléna parlaient entre elles. On entendait quand même leur conversation.

- J'n'aime pas quand elles font ça. Dit Emma.

- Moi non plus on sait ce que ça donne quand elle se connecte. Rajouta Rosalie.

- Ouai je sens que l'ancienne Eléna va être de retour. Continua Tess.

- Stop. Cria Hermione. De quoi parlez-vous ?

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu cette ancienne lionne en colère ce qui choqua Théo et Blaise.

Fin du POV de Drago.

POV Hermione.

Ces filles parlaient de ma sœur, et de ma cousine. J'avoue ma cousine ne me plaisait pas car j'avais entendu ses pensées et celle d'Eléna et sa seule envie était de faire rompre Drago et Eléna.

- Je veux des explications et maintenant.

Tout le monde me regardait, j'étais dans une colère noire. Mais je voulais savoir ce que c'était cette chose que je ressentais j'avais l'impression d'être trois d'en ma tête car même si elles étaient sorties j'entendais encore leurs pensées.

Je vis Tess se lever.

- Si je vous le dit elles nous tuerons personnes ne devrait savoir, même pas nous on le sait car on les a surprise.

- On dira rien mais on veut savoir Eléna nous ai cher à Théo, Drago et moi. Donc parle.

- Bien je vais vous le dire.

Fin du POV d'Hermione.

POV Tess.

Ils voulaient tout savoir, mais je ne crois pas qu'Eléna ai dit quoi que ce soit sur elle.

- Bon c'est compliquer en faites Isa et Léna étaient toujours proche étant petites, et elles ont toujours su toute suite pour leurs pouvoirs et leurs liens. Le sang chez les McMillan est maudit et unis. Elles ont toujours été adepte de la magie noire, on était dans une maison similaire à celle de Serpentard à Salem. La maison est celle par contre de leurs familles, les McMillan est la plus grande famille de sang-pur des Etats-Unis. Cette maison a pour nom Devil, y sont envoyer les personnes qui veulent faire souffrir des gens.

Je m'arrêtais je les avais tous à mon écoute même le nouveau.

- Les filles sont les plus réputées dans l'école, on sait de quelle famille, elles viennent. On sait tous que la magie noire c'est leur quotidien. On sait aussi que la mort est leur amie et que elle ne souffre pas vraiment quand elle perde une personne qui leurs sont cher car elles arrivent à récupérées leurs pouvoirs. Mais en faisant ça elle récupère également la personnalité de cette personne. Eléna est certes notre meilleure amie, mais c'est le diable en personnes, elle est devenue ce qu'elle est, à la mort de Chelsea. Car on savait que Chelsea et elle avaient liées leurs âmes. Eléna ignore tout de l'amour mais pas Chelsea. Cette fille n'aurait jamais dût allez dans cette maison, mais elle avait tellement de haine envers ses parents que cela là menée à se lier d'amitié avec les cousines McMillan.

Je vis Hermione me regarder outrée, elle devait tout ignorée de sa sœur, cela se voyait.

- Eléna et Isabella, on torturée beaucoup d'élèves dans l'école. Mais elles ont toutes les deux un deuxième esprit qui les calme mais une fois toutes les deux réunies le mal revient et elles ne sont plus les mêmes. Leurs parties noires refont surface mais ça vous le verrez à force de les voir ensemble.

Fin du POV de Tess.

POV de Drago.

Bon maintenant j'avoue que je crains le pire. La fille que j'aimais était totalement différente de celle qu'elle décrivait. Elle rajouta que cela se transmettais de mère en fille et que sur les jumelles celle qui vivait avec la mère avait accès à ce don. Isabella avait donc une sœur jumelle aussi. Mais qui est-elle ?

Je demandais donc qui était la sœur d'Isabella. Tess me répondit qu'elle ne le savait pas, qu'elle vivait en France avec son père.

Je demandais aussi qui était dans Isabella, elle me répondit la sœur jumelle de Chelsea. Je me souviens en effet qu'elles étaient deux et que mon cousin Teddy en avait tué une aussi. Il fallait que je contact mon cousin lui seul connait tout sur les familles des sang-purs, il sera m'éclairé sur Eléna. Il faut que je la voie seule, mais aussi avec Isabella. Ca frappa une nouvelle fois à ma porte je vis ma meilleure amie rentrée.

- Hey Daphnée ! Dis-je.


	47. Chapitre 45: La Dispute et la révélation

**Chapitre 45 : La dispute et la révélation.**

**J'étais sortie car Isabella m'avais demandée de sortir. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle avait levé le sort qui nous empêchais d'être vraiment nous mais cela ne me plaisais pas. Elle devait le savoir.**

**- Tu cherches à faire quoi ?**

**- Je veux juste que toi et moi ce soit comme avant vu que, comment dire, tu n'es pas la fille de n'importe qui. Me dit-elle avec un sourire.**

**- Mais je ne veux pas moi car si je fais ça je la perds pour de bon.**

**- Moi aussi et alors ? Je veux que toi et moi on redevienne proche et ne veux-tu pas que Drago t'aime ?**

**- Il m'aime.**

**- Oui mais c'est l'amour de Chelsea qui l'aime lui, pas toi. Mais depuis qu'elle vit en toi tu dois savoir enfin, ce que c'est moi en tout cas je suis sûre que j'en serais capable.**

**- Ah ouai. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça dis-moi ?**

**- Ne veux-tu pas que ton père vive ? Ne veux-tu pas que les sang-pur gagnent ? Avant que Chelsea ne meure, tu haïssais les Sang-de-bourbe, tout comme moi. **

**- Je sais. Dis-je pensive.**

**- Depuis que ces filles sont entrées dans nos vies, dans nos âmes, nous ne sommes plus les mêmes. On a fait ce pacte car elles étaient puissantes et que leurs pouvoirs pourraient nous être utiles.**

**- Ouai je sais ça. Commençais-je à crier. Mais ce n'était pas prévu qu'elle rentre en nous.**

**- Ouai, mais je veux retrouver ma Léna à moi. Pas celle que tu es. Criait Isabella.**

**- Bah dit moi. Dit moi ce qu'il faut faire. M'énervais-je.**

**- Il suffit juste que toi et moi, on fasse comme quand on est petite. Criait-elle plus fort.**

**On était entourée d'un halo noir, nos cris avaient alarmé tout le monde, dont les parents et mangemorts qui étaient arrivés.**

**- Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Fais-le ?**

**- Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir Eléna, c'est toi la plus vieille, c'est à toi de le faire. A toi de redevenir toi.**

**Je réfléchissais la formule je la connaissais, j'y avais pensé plus d'une fois pour m'en prendre à Potter.**

**- Ne fais pas ça Eléna. Cria Tess. T'es bien comme tu es.**

**- Je sais qu'elle veut redevenir elle, comme je veux redevenir moi. Rappelle-toi Eléna, nos soirées, notre magie, la plus noire qu'on avait dans l'école. On était craintes. Tu as trop changée. Certes je ne veux pas perdre comme toi ce sentiment qui est l'amour. Mais je veux que toi et moi ce soit comme avant.**

**- T'es sûre de le vouloir. Lui demandais-je.**

**- Nous on veut pas. Crièrent Tess, Emma et Rosalie ensemble.**

**- J'en suis sûre, fait le.**

**Je regardais autour de moi, je vis mes meilleures amies, elles savaient qui j'étais cela ne changerais rien. Mais les autres non sauf mon père qui devait le savoir par rapport à ma mère mais ça c'est moins sûr. **

**Je pris la main de ma cousine et la regardais avec ce sourire qui n'avait pas apparût depuis longtemps sur mon visage. Je prononçais une formule en grec ancien. **

**Deux petites boules argentées sortirent d'Isabella et de moi. Elles restèrent un moment au-dessus de nous et elles s'éteignirent. Les yeux et les cheveux d'Isabella devenaient noirs. Pour ma part je savais que j'avais juste mes yeux qui avaient changés de couleurs. **

**Je ressentais en moi, ma magie d'avant revenir. Cela me donnais des vertiges mais je m'en foutais je me sentais enfin moi.**

**Je vis Isabella sourire, elle aussi devait se rendre compte du changement.**

**- Enfin de nouveau nous cousine. Dit-elle. **

**Elle leva sa main et sans une parole elle fit apparaitre un parchemin. Je savais ce que c'était. Je me connectais donc à son esprit pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait en faire.**

_*Si nous voulons plus avoir de problème avec leurs âmes il faut qu'on brûle se pacte Je veux rester moi et cela pour toujours. Pensa Isabella._

_*Ouai tu à raison, mais elles mourront pour de bon cette fois._

_* Je m'en fou, on est toutes les deux maintenant._

**Le parchemin se mit à brulée de ma main droite je fis apparaitre un deuxième parchemin dessus il y avait le pacte fait avec Chelsea. Avant une larme aurait coulée mais pas là. J'étais redevenue moi.**

**- Eléna, Hermione, Drago, Blaise, Théodore et Isabella dans mon bureau avec vos parents.**

**Je chuchotais tout bas à ma cousine.**

**- C'est lui, mon père et maman n'es pas là. Dis-je souriante.**

**- Et moi ma mère n'est pas là, donc rien à craindre.**

**Nous nous dirigeons tous vers le bureau de mon père. Je tenais ma cousine par le bras droit. Drago m'avait rejoint et me pris ma main gauche. Je le regardais, il souriait. Je lui souriais donc en retour. Ce mec me plaisait et même si je n'avais pas, enfin plus les sentiments de Chelsea, je ressentais toujours la même chose pour lui.**

**Une fois au bureau de mon père, quelles surprises de voir ma mère et ma tante réunies. Ça ne sentait pas bon d'un coup, elle ne se parle que pour la famille, mais depuis qu'Isabella et moi ne nous supportions plus elles avaient coupés les ponts.**

**- Allez-vous asseoir, où y a de la place.**

**- Je sens que nous ne sommes pas là pour une simple visite de courtoisie mon cher Tom. Demanda ma tante.**

**- Tu as bien compris Marissa. Mais je suis ravie de te voir.**

**- Tu m'étonnes. **

**- Un problème petite-sœur ? Dis la fameuse Marissa.**

**- Aucun Marissa, je disais juste que je ne trouve pas sa étonnant qu'il soit ravi de te revoir.**

**- Ca suffit nous n'allons pas régler ça maintenant.**

**- Oh si on va régler ça maintenant. Mes filles ont le droit de savoir pourquoi tu es un assassin, pourquoi nous avons divorcé. Avoue ça te plait qu'Eléna est héritée de tes gênes depuis toute petite elle a tout de toi. **

**- Arrêtes Belinda, c'est surtout parce que elle a grandi avec toi, regarde moi je sais d'avance que ma fille n'a rien de son père mais tous des McMillan.**

**- Marissa, ton marie t'as quitté car tu étais un danger pour lui et sa famille, il t'a envoyé a Salem et que lui est parti en France. Tu n'as pas connu sa famille alors qu'il en avait une. Mais sais-tu où tu te trouves exactement.**

**- Non.**

**Ma tante n'aimait pas qu'on parle de son ex-mari.**

**- Nous sommes au Manoir…**

**- Stop Bélinda. Cria mon père.**

**- Malfoy.**

**Ma tante blêmie, mon père était fou de rage. Isabella me regarda, regarda Drago.**

**- Tu es un Malfoy ? Demanda Isabella en regardant Drago.**

**- Oui pourquoi ? répondit Drago. **

**Isabella me regarda. J'hallucine tu sors avec l'un de mes cousins.**


	48. Manque d'inspiration

Coucou Chers Lecteurs et Lectrices.

Bon désoler pour tous ce retard mais je suis en manque d'inspiration.

Et entre le travail et la préparation du mariage c'est dur.

Donc pour me remettre dans ma fiction, enfin même toutes mes fictions, je vais refaire une réécriture de tous les chapitres.

En espérant que cela ira mieux avec tout cela.

Je vous remercie de votre compréhension et de votre soutiens.

Cordialement.

E. Jedusor.


End file.
